SOLD!
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! He would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him! MATURE
1. Prologue - Katerina

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Prologue - Katerina"**_

* * *

"_What are you waiting for? Move!'' A corpulent, toothless man yelled to the slaves who were walking toward an opened door, in a perfect row, restrained with chain placed both at their wrists and ankles._

_The truck that came to its final destination not even ten minutes ago; emptied his load of human merchandise into a narrowed, dark alley behind a large and imposing building._

_Heads down, haggard eyes, bruises covering their forearms were added prove of the obvious abuse perpetrated to these young victims; that were slowly walking toward a gloomier, darker future in front of their chained path._

"_Where are we?" A brunette asked, before elevating her left hand as a visor. The sun was too bright for her to keep her eyes fully opened._

"_Bulgaria, what does it change to you?" The toothless man replied, dryly._

_Bulgaria? She was back in her country!_

_"Listen… Please, listen to me?" The same brunette, with long curly hair grabbed the toothless man's right upper arm._

_"Don't discuss the orders, follow the others slave!" He lashed out, while pushing her back to the straight line._

_"No, you don't understand, there's been a mistake of identity." The brunette pushed the issue. "Listen! I'm a vampire! I shouldn't even be in line with these poor women!" She added, frantically; while letting her vampirism facial traits appear in front of the man's sight, with sharp fangs, and reddish purple lines appearing around her eyes. "See; I'm a beast in disguise… Detach me; and I'll swear I'll keep my mouth close and lips sealed on this trafficking of women." She promised, wincing disdainfully at all the poor souls standing in front and back of her own position._

_The obese man eyed her for a few seconds, before leaning his head back only to burst into loud laugher._

_"A mistake of identity, I highly doubt it, sweetheart!" The man exclaimed loudly, a greasy hand placed on top of his huge belly to calm the tremors or his laughter. "You want to see? I'm a vampire too … Boo!" He let his fangs appear, with the most monstrous display of vampirism the brunette had ever witnessed. "What can I say to you? Some customers have your kind in high demand, I suppose?" The disgusting man shrugged his shoulders, fatalist. "Now be a good girl, follow the batch and stay in line!"_

_"No, no, no … Listen to me, please!" She grabbed his forearm, once more, as a last attempt to regain her freedom. "My name is Katherine Pierce, you must have heard of me? I could give you a lot of money if you're willing… I mean, if you're willing to free me from this hell… What do you say, do we have a deal, buddy?" The bombshell vampire begged, seductively, while arching an eyebrow, still hopeful of finding a way out of this bad predicament. And only God knew that Katherine Pierce was not one to beg… EVER!_

_"Well…" The disdainful man rubbed the scruff on the tip of his chin. "It's a tempting offer, sweetheart." He studied her closely for a few seconds. "But do you think I'm crazy?" He busted, once more, into loud laugher; before pushing Katherine in a lying position, on the pavement, the weight of his right boot crashing her back to maintain her in a restrained position. "I'll get ten times the fee for your beautiful ass than what you could pay me!" He lashed out, angrily; with the sour taste of his breath brushing the back of her head. "Now say that you're sorry, and we'll let you have the chance to be sold, instead of pouring your heart out of your chest, am I clear?''_

_Katherine closed her eyes, slowly nodding her head in approval of the man's say. This was neither the time nor the place to play out her escape._

"_I did not hear you say that you were sorry, slave?" He lashed out near her ears, forcefully grabbing a hand full of her tangled hair. "You need to give the example to the other girls now."_

_Katherine closed her eyes and fists, her broken nails painfully scratching the inside of her hands._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She managed to let the words escape her lips._

"_Good! Now get up and walk!" The man ordered her._

_She had ran away more than five hundred years from the Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, all of her life, hiding in faraway cities and countries; never settling her feet anywhere, and for what? To be captured and sold to the highest bidder as a slave? If this was not so pathetic she would laugh!_

* * *

_The male silhouette stood in front of the bay window, shoulders straight, eyes narrowed on the mountains at the horizon and the grey sky covering the gloomy autumnal scenery. A veil of worrisome covered his sight, while a few expression lines surrounded the severity of his manly lips. He rose a glass to his mouth, held tightly by his right hand to taste a few sips of the warm alcohol that granted him a small escape from his present suffering. Undeniably, the man's debonair flair and dark charm filled the study room with their presence._

_Elijah Mikaelson had been scattering the earth, back and forth, country by country, but without succeeding his quest to find "her". "Her", being his ultimate obsession, Katerina Petrova, now renamed Katherine Pierce since her transition into vampirism more than five hundred years ago. His choice of residence in Bulgaria had been entirely chosen as a last attempt to not lose touch with the memory of her that was fading day after day…. Though he could still remember the facial traits of the sweet human girl who had captured his heart and soul ages ago, her angelic smile, her sweetness, tenderness, gentleness had brought humanity back to his heart._

_He was not gullible as to believe that those qualifiers could still fit her personality. For what he had heard of Katherine Pierce through the centuries, she had become a fearless and lethal adversary for who would chose to cross her road._

_His meeting with Rose a few weeks ago had only brought more deception into his heart, when he had stood in front of her doppelganger; the very lovely Elena … But Elena Gilbert was no Katerina!_

_The Original vampire sighed loudly, lowering his head and sight to his glass, the hold of his hand whitening his knuckles under his strong strength. The shrill noise of broken glass suddenly disturbed the silence of the room, unexpectedly spreading pieces and drops of blood on the white Persian rug. _

_A discreet knock on the door disturbed his dark thoughts; while granting him the welcoming chance to come back to the present time and reality._

''_Yes, come in!" Elijah cleared his throat, giving the order._

"_Good morning, boss." Viktor greeted, nodding his head politely to his employer, before placing himself, in front of the mahogany desk, both hands crossed over is prominent chest._

"_Leads on her whereabouts?" Elijah turned his head and sight toward his Bulgarian bodyguard._

"_What happened to your hand?" Viktor raised his chin and eyebrows at the opened wounds on his employer's hand._

"_It's nothing that you should be concerned about." Elijah brushed the subject off, sliding his left hand in the inside pocket of his impeccable Armani Jacket to pull a handkerchief with the letters E &amp; M embroidered, before wiping the blood away from the opened cuts of his skin. "So?"_

"_No… I'm sorry." The bodyguard shook his head. "She had been seen in Russia two months ago, but since then, nothing; it's like she had vanished from the face of the earth." He confirmed the bad news._

"_Then it's time for me to put the search to rest, for good." Elijah announced abruptly, taking a few steps to reach the bar._

"_To put it to rest as: I'm ceasing all research to find Katherine Pierce?" Viktor asked his employer, astonishment plastered on his face. Since the first day he had took employment in the Mansion as Elijah's right arm man, one of his functions has been to find that woman for him._

"_Yes, it's exactly what I'm saying." Elijah nodded, his shaking left hand grabbing a bottle of vodka._

"_But, boss … You've wanted me to find that woman since the first day I've started working for you?'' The imposing man commented, surprised._

"_And now you've just received a new order, let it go, Viktor!" Elijah snapped at him, harshly; gulping his glass of vodka in a single gulp. "I'm done chasing after her."_

"_I didn't mean any disrespect, Boss." Viktor replied, straightening his shoulders in a tensed posture._

"_You did not disrespect me, Viktor … I'm just a bit on edge." Elijah replied, apologetically. "Please forgive my misstep." _

"_There's nothing to forgive, Mister Mikaelson." Viktor nodded respectfully, a ghost of a smile spreading on his full lips. _

_Two years already, since that specific day when Elijah had found this Bulgarian man, named Viktor Ivanov, lying on the side of the road. The poor lard had been bitten to death, with only a few more breaths left inside of his lungs to hold him alive before meeting his own dead. Viktor had raised his imploring sight on the Original to either save his life, or kill him once in for all to end his pain and misery. The rest was history; Viktor had regained an eternal life in the form of a vampire, and hadn't left the Original's side since that day. _

"_You wanted me to prepare the limousine? Can you inform me of our destination?" Viktor questioned, mostly curious._

"_We're heading toward Sofia, the capital." Elijah informed him, while repositioning himself in front of the window._

"_Is it for pleasure of business?" Viktor inquired._

"_Unfortunately for me, it's neither… You can call it a chore of the worst kind if you must put a title on it." Elijah winced, disdainfully; raising his right hand to stroke both eyelids._

"_I'm not aware that someone could force something on you?" Viktor let a smirk raised the right side of his lips._

"_No one can, except my brother Nicklaus! He attends slave's auctions from time to time; with the prospect of buying human merchandise to turn them into minions that will obey him at a snap of a finger." Elijah explained from the tip of his tongue._

"_It's sick!" Viktor busted, before closing his eyes and fists to retain his anger. "I'm sorry; pardon my outburst, it's not my place to judge a member of your family." He apologized, lowering his head._

"_Believe me; I'm as disgusted as you are, if not more." Elijah reassured his right arm man. "If it's any consolation, it's rarely for his sexual inclinations. Klaus is not one to buy for that kind of favor coming from a woman. Why would he do it, when he obviously can compel them?" He added, frowning._

"_If I may ask, how are you mixed up in all of this, Mister Mikaelson?" Viktor wondered out loud, politely. _

"_I'm mixed up in this because of the twisted sense of humor of my sibling." Elijah rolled his eyes to the grey sky. "We did not keep in touch for many years now, but he had found a way to include my name on a jet-set list as one of the invitees of this secret sorority of Masters. From time to time, I go and I try to buy a few slaves, only to free the ones who are underage from this human trafficking."_

"_To release them and bring them back to their families, if I am not mistaking?" Viktor replied, while letting a sigh of relief escaping his lips. Thank God! His boss was not one of these sexual predators. "You've scared me for a second, boss."_

"_I'm not a monster, Viktor, at least, not that kind of monster." Elijah nodded, while turning on himself to face his bodyguard. "At the same time if I'm too obvious in my ways, I won't be able to attend; and I'll be denied of access, that is why I'm spacing out my visits to buy slaves."_

"_I'll prepare the limousine and accommodation in Sofia as we speak." Viktor made a reverence, before turning on himself to reach the door; suddenly holding still, with his right hand placed on the handle. "Louisa?" He called the name as a question. Could the young maid actually be one of the past victims Elijah had freed from slavery?_

"_One day, you'll be too perceptive for you own good, Viktor." Elijah let a smile raised the left corner of his lips. "Let it be, Louisa is not one who likes to share her past."_

"_You meant it as: she doesn't share anything, right?" Viktor rolled his eyes, a small laugh escaping his throat. That young woman was close as an oyster! But still one of the few staff members that Elijah Mikaelson had granted his trust to. "Boss… I just want to be sure that you want me to cease all research to find Katherine Pierce?" He asked, wanting one last reassurance. He knew little if not nothing at all about Elijah's obsession for that vampire woman, but one sure thing that he was certain about was his deep affection for her. _

"_Yes, let me burry the past once in for all." Elijah replied, toneless; while keeping his eyes tightly closed._

* * *

_Humiliated… That's what Katherine Pierce felt since her arrival in this hell! _

_She had been brought, with the other girls, into a public shower, where she had been forced to strip off her clothes and pushed under the showerhead with a cheap soap thrown into her hands. After a few boots kicks in her waist and hips, she had realized that her repetitive demands to be let free were vain, and after all these bastards seemed indifferent by their nakedness, they were nothing more than merchandise to them._

_If the prospect of showering in front of these low life jerks was not humiliating enough, she had been dressed of the finest silk lingerie, matching off-white bra and panties, with black lace as accent, only to be pushed without manners toward a dark corridor, with her wrists and ankles still chained to the other female victims._

"_Where are we going now?" Katherine whispered to the previous toothless man; that was once again standing by her side._

"_You're a very curious one, aren't you?" He replied, annoyed by her constant insistence._

"_My offer to free me in exchange of a large sum of money still sustain if you're still interested?" Katherine tried at last resort._

"_Did you take a good look at yourself, sweetheart?" The disgusting man replied, in a loud laughter. "You're a bombshell, a real treat for the eyes; any sicko present at this auction would want you as his sex-slave._

"_Auction… You mean today, as of now?" Katherine realized, in shock._

"_What? You think we've dressed you up for an afternoon nap?" He added, before pushing the brunette back to the straight line. "Stop bothering me, and accept your faith slave!"_

_Accept her fate! Her… Katherine Pierce? NEVER! _

_She would find a way to escape and get away from this nightmare, and not a single Master in the world, would manage to tame her to his sick perversities!_

* * *

"_Mister Mikaelson, what an honor to have you with us, this year." the manservant of ceremony nodded respectfully, inviting the Original inside the auction room, with a polite gesture of his right hand._

"_Like wise." Elijah nodded in return, passing the threshold, with Viktor close-by on his heels. _

_He suddenly winced at the tacky opulence of his present surroundings: burgundy carpet, red velvet chairs placed around large tables, where outrageous flowers arrangements were placed in the middle, a few cages with underage young women surrounded the bar lounge area, and a few additional ones were hanging from the ceiling, where half-naked slaves were displayed for the guests' entertainment as pole dancers, and finally a large platform placed in the middle of the room where the new human merchandise would be brought for the potential buyers. _

"_Can I offer you a glass of champagne?" The host proposed to the Original._

"_No thank you, I'm here for business, not for pleasure." Elijah shook his head in negation. "Can you show me to my seat, please?" _

"_Mister Mikaelson, with all these beauties displayed for your enjoyment, how can you say this is not mixing business with pleasure?" The man winked, while gesturing toward a sitting position at the table number 22. "Enjoy the show." He added, making a reverence before turning on his heels to meet another guest. _

_Elijah sat on his chair, pulling on his impeccable Armani jacket, before waving a finger at Viktor, who took a few steps forward, arms crossed over his chest, his head bend near his boss's._

"_Scatter the room; you'll see a few underage slaves displayed in cages near the bar, buy them all, no question asked, money is no problem." Elijah whispered his instructions._

"_I'll do as you ask, boss. Viktor replied, with a discreet nod; strengthening his upper body, before leading his walking steps toward his task at hands._

_Elijah grabbed the paddle placed on the table in front of his sitting position, with the number seventy two incised on its wood. The faster this sickening circus would start, the faster he could finally be free!_

* * *

_More than dozen of female slaves and a few male ones had already been auctioned and bought by business men and Arabic sheiks from all around the world, who kept their identities hidden by placing a stand-by in their places, who kept cellular phones near their ears to bid a higher price if necessary._

_Elijah Mikaelson raised the right sleeves of his shirt and jacket to take a look at his watch. He knew that he would soon need to buy a slave to keep his cover intact, but for a strange reason he kept waiting?_

"_And now gentlemen, we'll bring a sublime acquisition that could only rise the enthusiasm of buyers!" The auction presenter exclaimed, from his podium. "A female vampire, a rare beauty, the kind of species we can only auctioned when possible."_

_Katherine Pierce was pushed unceremoniously on the platform, his gaoler, the toothless man, pulling on a collar placed on her throat, a chain joined to her restrained wrists and ankles, with the light of the projectors forbidden her for seeing any of the buyers in the room._

_A febrile excitement emerged in the heart of the room, cellphone ringing none stop, the bidding starting at a surprisingly high price._

_Elijah stood from his sitting position, while standing still, a petrified expression plastered on his face… This couldn't be true? It was impossible, right? But, yet Katerina Petrova was standing in front of his sight as real as the first time he had met her in 1492!_

_Viktor noticed his boss's standing position, placing his left hand on the gun he kept underneath his jacket; his eyes scattering the room on the lookout for danger. Granted he was a vampire, but sometimes a good shot in the guts could as easily do the job! And then, he saw "her" … Her being the woman his employer had scattered the planet to find!_

"_I'll give ten million of Lev!" A man yelled, raising the wooden paddle in the air; religiously listening to the order given to him in his cellphone._

"_I'll give 15 million of Lev for the vampire slave!" Another one yelled back._

"_I'll give 25 million of Lev!" A third one shouted his price, bidding a higher price._

"_I'll give 100 millions of American dollars!" Elijah Mikaelson exclaimed, loudly; triggering a total silence in the room._

"_What is he doing?" Viktor mumbled to himself, in shock._

_The silence stretched the time in undying seconds and minutes._

"_100 millions of American dollars, once … Twice … Sold to paddle #72!" The presenter exclaimed, under the polite clapping of hands._

_A cold shiver pierced Katherine's spine when she heard the large amount of money the hoarsely voice had shouted to buy her as a slave. Sick bastard that he was!_

"_Well; sweetheart you've been sold!" The toothless man exclaimed, bringing Katherine backstage by pulling on her collar. _

"_Who is he? Who's that man who bought me?" Katherine asked, her hand pulling on her gaoler right forearm._

"_You should practise calling him: Master, as of now. And, that's what you want to know, who is he?" The man titled his head toward the back, before bursting into loud laughter. "Sweetheart, you should ask yourself what he plans to do with your pretty ass instead!"_

* * *

_**Thank you, as always, for reading the prologue titled "Katerina" of this new Kalijah story, guys!**_

_**I thought I would wait for 2015 to publish this new story; little that I knew that I am not a patient one when it comes to Kalijah ;)**_

_**I'd been reading two trilogy of the same "genre" the past few months, from two wonderful books authors that I've discovered by the hazard of life: Pepper Winters and C.J. Roberts. And though the "genre" is not to everybody's taste, the additional thought that Elijah and Katherine would fit perfectly into this kind of story couldn't leave my mind for a second, and was the final push I needed at the end to write it… And yes, I know; I'm the kind of fan fiction writer who will always take chances with her story ideas, and I hope that I will give justice to the "genre" and to this fiction, while writing it in a more toned-down, accessible and appropriate way for the readers to read and enjoy it.**_

_**For those in the Kalijah side of this site who are wondering if I've dropped A gentleman and his family sequel, the answer is "no". I'll reprise chapter one and update it as soon as the Seven Sins fiction is completed.**_

_**Just be patient with the updates though, I need to write this one along with two of my other ones (though one is near the end).**_

_**Much love to all the readers who will follow this new story;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	2. Smooth operator

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Smooth operator"**_

* * *

_Katherine's eyes were blindfolded with a black scarf; a black, silk dressing gown was thrown over her shivering body as only clothes to cover her exposed half-naked body, the lack of blood in her system playing on her strength and ability to fight the final transaction that would occur between her gaoler and her new "Master"._

_She was pulled into a few dark corridors, before finally being pushed to pass the threshold of a door leading them into a basement parking. She stood defenceless in the middle of the large empty space; before coming face to face with a tall, strong build man; who was wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses. This was without a doubt a scene from the movie "Men in Black"; she couldn't stop her mind to think as she rolled her eyes. Was that man her new "Master"? If so, she couldn't see a single expression on his face… Cold as stone!_

"_It's the end of the road for our romantic relationship; sweetheart." The toothless man mocked, his sour breath brushing against her right ear. "Up you go to your new master now." He added, perniciously, while slapping his right greasy hand on her bottom._

"_Don't touch me!" Katherine warned under clenched teeth; while trying to place herself at arm length from this jerk._

"_Now, now … Keep calm would you? You don't want your new master to think that you haven't been tame for his pleasure, do you?" The sordid man added, grinning._

_Katherine raised her head at the exchange of voices closing on the deal. A few sentences exchange for or even by the man she was supposedly forced to call her "Master". NEVER!_

"_I believe the transaction is now finale, Mister Ivanov; please give our best regards to your boss." The skinny man, dressed in beige, top of the brand, three pieces suits nodded, respectably. "It was a pleasure doing business with him. As for the others; they'll be sent to the location he asked us for them to be sent."_

_Ivanov… Obviously, he was Bulgarian? _

"_Can I take "her" now?" The tall and build man asked, toneless; while sliding the last papers of this illegal transaction in the inside pocket of his blazer._

"_Certainly, Mister Ivanov; she's now entirely your property, or should I say the property of your boss." The skinny man replied as confirmation._

_Katerina Petrova was the property of no one but herself! And certainly not the one of that said master! _

_The voice…. It sounded different than the one she had heard in the auction room? That one had gave her chills and a strange feeling of "déjà vu" or should she say: already heard? The skinny man had said: His boss? That could only mean the man standing at a few feet of distance was not her buyer, but probably one of his bodyguards, employees or minions? _

"_Thank you." The said man nodded, coldly; before grabbing Katherine's left upper arm to bring her in front of a limousine._

"_Get your filthy hands away from me!" Katherine busted, fangs out; while trying to squirm herself away from the man's grip._

"_(A); I'm a vampire like you, therefore your vain attempt to scare me is simply not necessary, (B) you need to follow me, simply for the fact that you have very limited choices, if none, at the present moment, (C) I could leave you here with toothless man, (D) but if I was you I would follow me inside the limousine, it's by far your best option." The said Ivanov arched an eyebrow, keeping his solid grip on her arm. "What will it be?"_

_Katherine kept silent for a few seconds; before nodding her head in approval. To her outmost rage, the unseen man was unfortunately right; of the two evils accepting to enter the limousine was the best choice she could make, even if technically it wasn't even one._

"_My name is Viktor, if you're wondering." He informed her, in a low whisper. "I've been ordered to bring you to destination."_

"_Where are you bringing me? Where is this supposedly "Master" of yours? Is he too much of a coward to show his face, after buying defenceless women – Because I suppose I'm not the only one he purchased today?" Katherine spitted the truth, loudly._

_Viktor let a smirk spread on his lips. Katherine Pierce was undeniably a handful to say the least. And he was starting to understand the infatuation his boss had kept in his heart for so many centuries._

"_Not to contradict your say, but … You're anything but defenceless." Viktor replied, grinning, before pushing her inside the back of the limousine. "Don't try to open the doors, they'll be lock."_

_Katherine sat on the soft leather seat; hearing the limousine passenger door being pushed close on a loud slam. She managed to raise her handcuffed hands on her blindfold, uncovering her sight, only to find herself in the same pitch black hell inside the limousine. She heard the driver door being open, and then closed a second later, before hearing Viktor's voice through a speaker._

"_There's a blood bag at your right, if you grope your passenger seat you'll find it." He informed. "Now, relax; we have a few hours of driving in front of us to reach our destination."_

_Katherine finally found the said bag placed near her sitting position. She tore the plastic with her teeth, before gulping the red elixir with much ferocity. This felt good! _

_By destination what did Viktor meant, was it a dungeon in an old castle, somewhere in a remote – recluse location? She couldn't care less, this free time, this unexpected providence was granted her the time to plan her escape!_

* * *

_Viktor passed the threshold of the mansion kitchen; while noticing the chef and a few helpers running around the kitchen island, all busy with their daily tasks. _

_As planned, he had drove Katerina Petrova; now known as Katherine Pierce, to the mansion. It's under plenty of insults, a few demands, one or two fists in his face, and a few kicks in his family jewels that he had managed to bring her, blindfolded, inside the mansion; before locking her in one of the recluse upstairs bedrooms, both wrists restrained to the bed frame. _

_Next task would be to bring her food and bag of blood, without the rising the suspicions of Louisa… Easier said than done! _

_He stretched his right arm to pick an apple in a nearby bowl; only to receive a few slaps on his fingers._

"_Is there a reason why you're in the kitchen, Mister Inanov?" The shrew asked, under clenched teeth. "I'm sure you have other urgent "things" to do than wondering around?"_

_Damn that woman was worse than a troupe of angry lions! He had been in contact with the most frightening men in his pathetic life: traffickers, gangsters, drugs dealers, low life jerks who all have taken human life for granted, but he had never felt so small and scare in their presence than in front of that young woman!_

_He narrowed his sight on her; before slowly lowering his eyes on the hard nipples showing through her see-through silk white blouse, and the forgotten opened buttons granted him the chance to stare at her neckline, with a glimpse of her white lace bra adding to his sudden arousal. For God sake; what was bringing this fire and hardness inside his pants?_

_The young maid froze, redness reaching both of her cheeks; before frantically raising her hands to close the fabric on her chest and neck. _

"_Is there something of interest to you, Mister Inanov?" Louisa inquired, dryly; her chin rose in the air in a confrontational gesture._

_Viktor let a smirk appear on his lips, granted she was a plague, but she was also brave, and fearless._

"_Something is amusing you?" She added. "If so, maybe you could get amused somewhere else, we have tasks and work to do in the kitchen, unlike you!"_

_Bitch! _

"_No, nothing is amusing me." Viktor shook his head, like an obedient puppy. Damn this woman, she always managed to make him feel shit! "I'm here to require a tray of food… Whatever you could come up with, would be fine… Please?"_

_Louisa crossed her arms in front of her chest; eyes locked with the bodyguard's. _

"_Is that tray of food reserved for the woman you've dragged inside the mansion an hour ago?" She inquired, keeping her stare straight._

_DAMN HER! Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat, an intense fire reaching his face._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about?" He lied through his teeth, while breaking a sweat, redness now filling his face._

"_If I'm not mistaking and if I'm highly confident of my good sight…" She added, while passing by his side to reach the kitchen island, her left elbow softly brushing his side. Lilac! That was the scent of her perfume! "That woman had her wrists and ankles restrained by a chain, and looked strangely like Katherine Pierce?"_

_SHIT! How in hell would she know that? _

"_I don't … I mean …. How would… I …." Vektor stumbled through what should have been a coherent sentence._

"_So, it's her?" Louisa nodded, a ghost of a smile blessing her pulpous lips. "I'll prepare a tray with a sandwich and a bowl of soup." She added, coldly; before turning her back at him to walk toward the refrigerator._

_DOUBLE SHIT! She had managed to pull the truth out of his mouth without him even beeping a word of the truth. How would the boss take it?_

_He could only presume that Mister Mikaelson had shared pictures and thoughts about the brunette vampire, how else would Louisa know about her?_

* * *

_Elijah sat at his desk chair, the tip of his golden pen hitting the desktop in a rhythmic motion. He stared at his laptop screen; while biting the thin skin of his bottom lip. What was he doing? This was atrocious, even for him, an Original vampire, who had seen more than most, and lived through the centuries with a sinful mind, which had done more unforgettable and pernicious things than most also, but this… This was too much, right? _

_He pushed the screen flat on the device, before raising his right hand to stroke his eyelids; only to reopen the screen a few seconds later. This was demented, no way around it! _

_She's here! Here … In his own home! After following Katerina's trail for more than five hundred years, he had finally found her in an auction of slaves, of all places! And now what, what will he do? Reveal his face to her only to see disdain plastered on hers? He had forged a gloomy future for her in the past, by granting Nicklaus the right to use that defenseless human girl for his own sadistic plan; he had wanted to save her from death, and instead had lead her into an eternal life of sufferance and misery as a vampire, especially after the massacre of her entire family._

_And now the only thing he could think was to betray her, once more, by playing the role of his Master! What kind of a sick bastard was he? But as sand-off, by keeping her in the dark of his identity, maybe she would soften toward him, before he could finally reveal himself? The thought couldn't leave his mind while glaring at the research screen on modern slavery, bondage, master and his submissive… What the fuck was happening to him? He growled loudly, while closing his fists in anger. He had not been a monk for the past five hundred years, far from it; but he had also never crossed that thin line between sanity and insanity – normality and abnormality!_

_Then again, for what he had read on the subject; this was actually an erotic role play strongly appreciated between consented adults._

_The shrill noise of a silver platter hitting the desktop startled the Original from his deep thoughts, while forcing him to raise his head and sight at the maid who stood livid by his side, both eyes glaring at the laptop screen._

"_Louisa, it's … It's not what you think…. I mean it's not what it looks like." Elijah promptly closed the screen for the numerous times, before rising on his legs from his sitting position, stammering through his sentence, while passing his right hand through his tangled dark hair._

"_I'm not judging, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa shrugged, redness reaching both of her cheeks. "What are of your interests, are obviously not of my business." She added apologetically, while lowering her head to place a cup of tea in front of his sight._

_Damn you Elijah Mikaelson! Louisa had been rescued by his hands a few years ago, after so many years of abuse in the slavery industry, where that young human had been sold several times to different masters; it was a benediction that he had been able, at that time, to free her from a life of abuse and misery. Broken behind repairs, the same day she had been scheduled to leave the mansion and go back to her family; she had begged him to hire her as a maid. The rest was now history._

"_It's …" Elijah let a loud sigh escape his lips. "She's here and I … I don't know…. How…" Elijah tried to express himself, failing miserably._

"_I know." She nodded, a timid smile spreading on her lips._

_Louisa had been the single soul that he had let himself share his past about Katerina._

"_You do?" Elijah raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Wasn't it himself who had ordered Viktor to keep quiet about Katherine's arrival? But then again, Louisa knew everything in this mansion!_

"_I've managed to pull the truth from your baboon bodyguard's mouth." Louisa winced, disdainfully._

_Elijah lowered his head to hide the smirk that was spreading on his manly lips. These two were like cat and dog since the first day Elijah had brought Viktor to the mansion. He was suspecting that behind Louisa's disdain and indifference for his bodyguard, a feeling much stronger than hate had grown deep under her skin, without her knowledge, considering Viktor was the single man he had ever noticed Louisa have any kind of reaction to._

"_She had been captured to be sold as a slave." Elijah explained to his maid._

"_I see." Louisa responded, tensing at the simple smuggling mention. "She doesn't know it's you who brought her here, does she?" She added, a timid smile spreading on her lips. "You want to keep it quiet for a short time while playing the Master who she'll never see?"_

_Damn it! That woman was too intelligent for her own good! He thought behind the all range of red showing on both his cheeks. And only God knew that Elijah Mikaelson was not one to blush easily. _

"_It was a bad idea, Louisa; and obviously one who disturbed you." He added, nodding; while imploring her forgiveness._

"_In the past…" Louisa started, nervously; swallowing a lump in her throat. "I had a master who brought me to pleasure. " She confessed, while avoiding Elijah's intense glance. "If you can give her the same enjoyment, she's a lucky woman and she'll forgive you eventually." She added, before turning on her heels to rush out of the study room, leaving a speechless and dumbfounded Original behind her back._

* * *

_Elijah raised both arms and opened palms on each side of the arch door, his head bending forward, with his forehead touching the panel. He kept his eyes closed, while trying to relax the building tension at his temples, harbinger of a bad headache. What he was about to do goes directly against his integrity as a man, his solemn honor, and all decency he had built inside of himself through the centuries for the human race. Yes, he was an original vampire, but he had always tried to maintain a good balance between his true nature as a beast, and the honorable man he was in his heart._

_Then again; why was he so tormented over this growing excitement? Why was he so tormented about the anticipation of playing the role of her master? Why was he so tormented over the sexual arousal building in wave of fire in his entire body? Why … Because of Katherine Pierce, that's why! _

_It has been more than five hundred years since he had laid his eyes on her; and to be frank the honorable man inside of himself wanted nothing more than cherish her at this present moment while taking care of her needs for eternity, when the beast wanted nothing more than take her savagely against a wall! _

_How would he ever cope with both sides inside of himself?_

* * *

_Katherine pulled on the chain that was restraining both of her hands and arms above her head in a solid way to forbid any escape of her part. She had been brought by Viktor, in what she could only guess being the basement of this mansion; blindfolded again, before being left to herself, tied up with strings like a sausage._

_Where was she? She could only hear the repetitive sounds of water slowly dropping from a pipe at a rhythmic pace. Was she in some kind of dungeon? The humidity and mustiness let her think that could be a possibility. Would this room be hers now, the only thought made her wince with disdain._

_Granted the bedroom she had been brought in at her arrival was of good taste. The richness of the fabrics used in the curtains, bedspread and armchairs screamed high glass style to her. She couldn't deny to herself that her "Master", whoever that low life jerk was, had the best sense of décor she had ever seen._

_She had received both food and a bag of blood, but was still wearing the same shameful outfit then at her arrival: the matching silk bra and panties and the silk dressing gown to help cover her shame._

_She suddenly raised her head in alert; footsteps could be perceived behind the door, with what she could only presume being her "Master" arrival? Her chest rose up and down with fear. She hated herself for it. Nothing had ever scared her prior to this moment, and only God knows the atrocity she had witnessed the past few centuries… But this was entirely different. She had no idea who that monster was? The fact of being blindfolded and restrained of all her movements was an additional let down in her vain attempt to keep her self-esteem. But one thing could still be a weapon: her voice!_

* * *

_The door creaked at "his" arrival, before being closed back on its arch. Katherine raised her chin in a confrontational gesture, a severe line closing her lips together. She would prefer to die before showing him an iota of her fear._

_The footsteps came to a halt, the single drop of water to fill the unbearable silence filling the place; obviously he was checking the human merchandise he had purchased. And then suddenly; she felt him at a near inch of distance, a low sigh escaping her lips… That man was a hunter, and she was his last acquisition … his prey!_

"_Slave…" Was the first word he granted her with; with Katherine's muscles tensing under her building _rage_._

"_What kind of a sick, coward man ties a woman this way, while blindfolding her?" She couldn't manage to silence herself._

"_What kind? Simple, it's the kind who is seeking pleasure." He bended his head near hers, slowly whispering the sensual words near her right ear._

_Shivers…Shivers hitting her body all at once in delightful waves! Fuck this … Fuck him; he would never succeed controlling her … Never! That voice though? The hoarsely voice, she could have sworn back at the auction that it was not the first time she had heard it? And today was no difference._

"_Words of advice, slave: you're not allowed to address yourself to me in other term than the one of your "Master", am I clear?" His dry order cut the air like a sword._

"_I am my own "master', I'll die the day I'll call you as such." Katherine spitted the words to his face._

"_Then you'll die, which would be a pity considering the intense pleasure we could give to each other, would you say?" He responded, while forcefully grabbing her chin with his right hand. "Did I in any way mistreat you since your arrival here? Have you been victimized or abused in any way? We're you starved to death? The present bedroom accommodation did not meet your criteria, perhaps?"_

_If his voice has created a range of shivers in her body, his touch has surely triggered a stream of hot lava in her blood. Damn him! There was no argument there … This "prison", those present accommodations, were way better than what she had to endure after being kidnapped by the toothless man._

"_What are you calling chaining a woman to a ceiling then?!" Katerina lashed out, while turning her head to the opposite side, to make him release his hand grip on her._

"_I call it "foreplay", slave; something that you will learn in good time." He whispered, a smirk perceived in his tone of voice. "Here's how it will play out, slave…" He started explaining, while walking around her; in slow, calculated steps. "You'll obey all my wishes and in return I promise to keep you save, fed …" _

"_Here's how it will play out, asshole…" She replied, tit for tat. "At the first chance I'll get I promise to leave your sorry ass and find my freedom."_

"_I'll forget this slip of the tongue this time around; I know you're nervous and still have a lot to learn." He placed himself behind her, his lips brushing Katherine's left earlobe. "But don't push me, or there'll be hell to pay."_

_Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, she knew instinctively that he was not joking around; he was obviously a man of his words. Damn those shivers each time he was whispering or touching her! _

"_I suppose your twisted mind expect me to wander around in my lingerie, to stir your sick sexual perversion?" She lashed out, under clenched teeth._

"_Is this what you're calling not pushing me, slave?" He questioned, amused by her obsession to go head-to-head with his say._

_Katherine sighed loudly; biting the skin of her bottom lip to forbid her to make an additional comment._

"_You'll dress as you wish from now on. A wardrobe will be delivered to you in the next day. Chanel, Prada, all designers' clothes. I would like for you to continue dressing with lingerie underneath them, but mostly, I would like for you to enjoy those gift." He added; while noticing a glimpse of interest at the designers mention. "I see a glimpse of interest? I can make your life very enjoyable, slave; if you let me?" He suggested, while enrolling a strand of her long curly brown hair around his finger. "You have beautiful hair." He complimented._

"_I can't be bought so easily!" She replied, coldly._

"_And yet, I just bought you, did I, slave?" He commented, slowly stepping in front of her chained position; with his right hand playing with the belt of her silk dressing gown._

_Jerk! Katherine jumped to the back, as much as she could move with her arms and hands restrained by the ceiling chain, little did she know that he would pull her back toward him. How many times would her remind her that she was his possession, and that he would play with her the way it would fit his mood?_

"_I won't hurt you; if you let me touch you?" He whispered, unknotting the dressing gown belt, pushing both sides open on her sexy lingerie, before sliding the silk fabric on her shoulders. "You're so beautiful, a dream come true for me." He added, the tip of his finger tracing an imaginary line on the bare skin of her breasts, just above the lace of her bra._

_A few intense contractions in the deepness of her core took Katherine by surprise. Fuck? How could she fight this man if each time he was approaching her or touching her, she was reacting with such lust for him?_

"_What a pervert like you was not able to bring women to his bed? Are you ugly, impotent or simply unskilled?" She pushed the note a little bit further._

_Another intense shiver hit Katherine by surprise at the warm sound of his laughter filling the empty space._

"_Neither of the said mentioned options." He replied, amused. "You're just extremely of my taste, does it bother you?" He added, while lowering both hands on her waits, down on her hips, before sliding them on the delicious curve of her bottom._

_Electrified! That's what she was feeling at the mere touch of his hands on her hot skin._

"_Please … Just …" She closed her eyes, losing grip with reality._

"_Please what, slave?" He whispered, his hands sliding underneath her panties to grab two hands full of her flesh. "I like what I'm seeing, and I love even more the effect your body has on mine, you can't deny the sexual attraction between us, can you, slave?"_

_Katherine forced herself to come back to the present time, leaving behind the aura of sensuality he had managed to force on her. _

"_Stop calling me "slave", I'm nothing but." She commented, dryly._

_He forcefully grabbed her chin back in his right hand, before mouthing the words in top of her parted lips._

"_You're disobeying me again? You'll have to learn to obey." He reminded her. "Now, on a scale of 1 to 10; how much do you wish for me to kiss you? How much do you wish for our tongue to meet, touch, and explore each other's mouths?"_

_Oh god! 10? It was more like 20 on his scale of desire!_

"_ .yourself!" She mouthed back, under clenched teeth._

"_I rather do "you" one day, very soon; beautiful Katherine." He whispered, before leaving her alone, in a stream of air._

_Three things she has learned about her first encounter with this mysterious "Master": Obviously, he knew her name – Which was not a surprise considering that her name was known at the auction; also, to manage disappearing in such a rapid pace, he was without a doubt a vampire himself; which was not a big surprise considering his bodyguard, Viktor, was one also; and finally, and that's the thing she hated the most to admit … She was extremely sexually attracted to that asshole!_

* * *

_**Thank you, as always, for reading the second chapter titled "Smooth operator" of this new Kalijah story, guys!**_

_**The titles of my upcoming chapters will strongly be inspired by Sade's songs.**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this second installment. The sensual/sexy/erotic vibe of this story is slowly setting its roots in their scene. **_

_**Hope you're all good? Sending you big hugs;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**First guest review: **__Awwww… Sweetie, I'm blushing and I feel a bit uncomfortable by your appreciation of my writing, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for thinking so, and for following this new Kalijah story. Thank you for your patience as for A gentleman and his family; one day it will surely come ;)_

_**Second guest review: **__Well, he'll play with "her ass"; but not the way you think, sweetie ;) lol … I'm sure you understood more of the all plot with this present chapter. Thanks for your input, review; and for following my new Kalijah story._

_**Vero's fan: **__Awww… Sweetie pie, so nice to see pop your head in this new story, this makes me very happy to say the least. And stop sending me flowers; though they are very pretty ;) But, it's true, it's true … I adore that pairing; I've adored them for years now. A big thank you for your review and nice appreciation, hugs!_

_**Sandy: **__Thank you for your kind words of appreciation. It's highly appreciated, sweetie. I'm happy to have you aboard this new story…It'll be a wild ride!_

_**Sam: **__Hahaha… Well, it's good to know, sweetie; that you take your "Elijah" on the dark side ;) You should love this story, then! Thanks for your kind review, it goes to my heart._

_**H20: **__ Easy on Katherine? It depends how you see it ;) LOL … For me having Elijah worship me as his slave is a real turn-on; I mean as a fiction point of view, of course ;) Let's see how it will turn out to be, shall we? Thanks for your sweet review._

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	3. Like a tattoo

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Like a tattoo"**_

* * *

**Fury: violent anger, rage. **

_That is the exact emotion Katherine Pierce felt pacing back and forth on the length of the Persia rug placed at the foot of the canopy bed. _**Forty-eight hours**_ since her arrival in this golden prison. _**Forty-fucking-eight**_ hours of digging her mind to find a way to escape those walls as to put miles of distance between her and this enigmatic mysterious man called her "Master". _

_Blood underneath her broken fingers nails was an additional reason of her fury! She had tried for hours to find a way out of her bedroom suite, scratching, pulling, and pushing the locks, without succeeding. The windows were obviously "escape" free, same as for the door. Though, maybe she should be grateful that she had been granted the favor to walk hands and feet free of restrains, in her private quarters, not to mention the silver trays of food and blood bags she had received from Viktor. No, no, no … Grateful she would never be, that sentiment was not permitted! Fury was the anchor she needed at the moment to stir the hate she felt for that man! _

**Hate: to dislike intensely or passionately; feel extreme aversion for or extreme hostility toward; detest.**

_She held her pacing, closed eyes and fists placed on each side of her tensed body. _**Hate, really? **_He mind played devil advocate while whispering an insidious doubt inside her soul. _**Forty-damn-eight**_ hours without hearing a word from him, or see the asshole … And to be frank that was probably the mere reason of her fury! In all honesty, their first meeting had unbalanced her, shaking the solid ground underneath her feet. In all fairness, _**Hate **_was not the only sentiment this get-together had triggered in her immortal heart…_

**Lust: uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite; lecherousness.**

_More than five hundred years on this earth, and for the first time in ages, one man had managed to set an intense fire called _**Lust**_ inside her body, mind and soul. Same body that had been pacing back and forth for hours to release the_** fury and hate**_ he had implanted in her tormented mind. In the past centuries, she had find her sexual release with more men that she could obviously count on both of her hands, but … It was more an urge that needed to be scratched than anything else. But with "him", it was different … So different … And this forbidden attraction needed to stay at bay if she wanted her escape to succeed. No man on this earth would ever have so much power over her … No one… Not after …She closed her eyes; tears filling her eyelids, memories her mind, shivers her body. This needed to stop … She needed a diversion to her gloomy thoughts. _

_The brunette bit the delicate skin of her bottom lip, slowly turning her head to take a few glances at the enormous amount of shoes boxes, gift designers bags placed sporadically on the bedspread. All delivered by silent clerks of different prestigious boutiques, under the watchful eyes of Viktor._

**Pride: ****A sense of one's own proper dignity or value; self-respect.**

_A sense of pride had forbidden her to even take a glimpse at the obvious "bribe". The Oliver branch he was handing to her as a way to buy her sexual favors._

_Until now, she had granted herself to sleep in a warm bed, to take a shower, eat and feed on blood bags, but that has been the only privileges she had accepted from him. The set of lingerie, and the dressing gown covering her semi-nakedness that she was still wearing since her departure of the auction was a clear prove of her stubbornness. _

_But now … Now …. She was bored; would it be so bad to open one? Suddenly, the attraction of jumping on the bed was stronger than her _**pride**_! Up she went, both knees hitting the bedspread, like six years old on Christmas morning._

_She grabbed a Chanel gift bag where a cashmere white sweater awaited her. She raised it to her cheeks, the softness of the luxurious fabric caressing her skin. It did not take much longer for the brunette vampire to frantically open all the boxes and gift bags, silk paper spreading in all directions, all over the wooden floor: cross-heart sweaters, fashion pair of jeans, silk dresses, high heels designers' shoes, and the most scandalous sets of lingerie she had ever seen, including garters. _

_Katherine let herself fall on the cushions, gathering in her arms a few of the luxurious gifts, a blissful smile spreading on her pulpous lips. After all the hell she had to endure the past few days she was allowed a few minutes of heaven, no? _

_And fuck him! She would enjoy the gifts for an additional ten minutes… If only to make her regain her self of pride!_

_ooOoo_

_Katherine startled at the creaking sound of the bedroom door being opened on its arch. She turned on herself from her standing position near the window, tightening the two sides of her dressing gown on her half-naked body; with the prospect of seeing Viktor pass the threshold._

_She arched her eyebrows in surprise when she saw a petite, twenty-something, blonde woman enter the suite; while holding a silver platter in her hands._

"_Madam, I bring you a lunch tray." She politely nodded to greet the brunette vampire; while taking a few steps to reach the table._

_A woman… This could be the chance she was waiting for since her arrival in this prison! A sympathetic ear that would help with her escape… One could only hope!_

"_Who are you?" Katherine asked, while rushing toward the young maid's position. "I've been here for a few days now, and it's the first time I'm seeing you?"_

"_My name is Louisa; I'm the maid in chief in this mansion." The said Louisa responded, a sincere smile blessing her lips. "Do you take milk or lemon in your tea?"_

"_It doesn't matter. You've been here for long?" Katherine asked, nervously rubbing her hands together. "I mean does it bother you to work for such a twisted man? Do you even know he's keeping me against my will? Do you even know what he does in his free time?" _

"_I've been at Mister … I mean, at my master's services for a few years, now." Louisa replied, calmly; while pouring the tea in a cup. "And no, Madam; it doesn't bother me to work for him; he's a kind and respectful man." She added, before turning around to face Katherine. "As for keeping you against your will; you seem to cop pretty well with your imprisonment." She glanced toward the boxes and designers' gift bags placed on the bed. _

"_I don't want any of this! I can't be bribed!" Katherine spitted, closed firsts placed on each side of her tensed body._

"_Next time you want to lie through your teeth about opening his gifts, Madam; try to not forget silk papers underneath the bed, it would be less obvious." Louisa commented, smirking; while bending her upper body to pick-up a few of the said papers. "The gifts were not to your satisfaction?" She questioned, while turning on her heels to face Katherine._

"_I will never accept gifts that are coming from that man!" Katherine raised her chin, confrontationally; arms tightly crossed over her chest._

"_Not to be impolite, why wouldn't you? He's in …. I mean he's very fond of you; he could easily give you the world if you would accept it?" Louisa inquired._

"_Do you even realize what this master of yours is enjoying as a hobby?" Katherine lashed out. "He's buying slaves for his own enjoyment; he bought me for God sake!" _

"_I know!" Louisa nodded, smiling._

"_You know?" Katherine opened her eyes widely. "And it's ok for you?" She added, in shock; eyes widely opened._

"_He freed me of my past as a slave. My master at the time was a violent man. I will eternally be grateful to him and his kindness." Louisa nodded once more, respectfully._

"_Oh this is a nightmare!" Katherine exclaimed, slowly backing toward the bed, before taking a sitting position, both hands raised at her temples. "You are not condemning his behaviors, you think he's perfect, he's like a savior, you've probably fell in love with the idea of him. Do you sleep with him?" She raised her head to stare at the maid._

"_Oh gracious Lord, no; our relationship has always been and is still platonic and only professional." Louise responded, truthfully. "I believe the words you've chosen to describe my feelings will come from your mouth one day, Madam; and they'll become yours to cherish, because you would have fallen in love with him."_

"_God; I'm in hell!" Katherine buried her head in her hands._

"_Not even close!" Louisa commented, a small laughter escaping her lips. "If I was you I would thank him by wearing a beautiful dress tonight." The young maid added, retracing her steps toward the exit. "I'll come later to help you. He'll be waiting for you in the dining room." _

_Katherine raised her head, a range of intense shivers hitting her spine all at once. She would see him again? She would share dinner with him? _

_Louisa had left the bedroom leaving her in a mix of anger and excitement, all at once._

* * *

_Two all days without hearing her voice or seeing the beautiful traits of her face, because of this stupid "Master/Submissive" erotic game he had put into place to temporarily spare him the grief to show his true self to her! A game that Elijah had enjoyed immensely to be honest, but had also left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a few erotic dreams waking him up in the middle of the night, hard as a stone!_

_It was time to face the music and told Katherine the truth, if only to save what was left of the humanity and decency left inside of him. And to be frank what other choices did he have? He couldn't blindfold her till the end of time, could he?_

"_Mister Mikaelson?" The soft feminine voice pulled him away from his gloomy thoughts._

"_Yes, Louisa?" He slowly turned on himself to face his maid, from his standing position in front of the bay window. _

"_A canard à l'orange, would this dish satisfy your taste buds for dinner? Or would you prefer something else?" Louisa asked, politely; with a discreet nod; both hands crossed behind her back. "And we were thinking a chocolate soufflé for dessert?" _

"_No, it's fine." He nodded, a loud sigh escaping his lips._

"_You want me to set the table in the dining room… Perhaps it will be for two this time?" Louisa suggested, with a raised eyebrow and a timid smile raising the right corner of her pink lips._

"_Louisa… Don't …" Elijah shook his head, a nerve twitching the inside of his left cheek._

"_I'm just suggesting." She added, while raising her sight in her boss's._

"_It wouldn't change anything even if you would set the table for two. I'm planning of telling Katherine the truth about my hidden identity." Elijah informed his maid; nervously rubbing both hands together. "Next thing you'll know, she'll be out of the mansion in a stream of air."_

"_Then it's maybe not the right time for you to take such decision, would you say?" Louisa suggested, still smiling._

"_What else can I do, Louisa?" Elijah passed his right hand through his tangled hair; before pacing back and forth in front of the window. "I've created a mess of things; I trample her honor, I played a sick game with her mind, I lowered her to the level of an animal, only for my sick perversity!"_

"_Debatable I would say, especially for the single fact that you did not do any of those things, except lying to her about your true identity." Louisa rectified. "You've saved Miss Katherine from a potential sadistic buyer that could have tortured her indefinitely; you offered her a roof over her head, food, blood, and a truck load of designer clothes with all the accessories a woman could wish for; but most of all you've offered that woman your eternal love; she just need time to see it." She gave her honest opinion, before showing her right hand only to drop a black leather mask on the desktop. "The kind one of my Masters, used to wear a mask similar to this one."_

"_What is this? Why would you give this to me?" Elijah grabbed the mask, a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face._

"_It's a way out…For now." Louisa blushed, the all range of red. "It will grant you the chance to pass more time with her; without disclosing your true identity."_

"_Louisa … This …. It's …. You shouldn't even be mix in the middle of this." Elijah lowered his head, shamefully. "After you past, and what you had to endure, I shouldn't even burden you with this present situation, and …" He stammered through his mixed emotions and explanation._

"_My past has nothing to do with this, Mister Mikaelson." She shook her head, uncompromisingly; while cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. "You kept her in your heart for a very long time now, and she needs to understand that you could be the right man for her. But, it takes time and showing your true self to her at this moment wouldn't be wise."_

"_How can you even suggest what I think you're suggesting?" Elijah raised the mask, before placing it on his head and face._

"_Because I would know the noble man standing behind the mask; she just needs to realize it herself." Louisa smile, before turning on her heels to reach the door. "And by the way … I took the initiative to inform her of the upcoming dinner in your company; and it seemed she appreciated the gifts you've offered her, even if she denied it openly. I knew better." She winked, facing him; while turning the handle and pushing the door on its arch. "You'll look very dashing and mysterious with this mask; she'll be intrigued to say the least. And she'll respond accordingly because she's attracted to you, another thing she couldn't hide very well from me. " She closed the exchanged, leaving the room._

_Elijah took a few steps toward a wall mirror placed above the fireplace, his glance staring at his own reflection; the black leather mask adding an aura of darkness and sensuality to his personality …He knew by instincts that if he would cross that line; he wouldn't be able to go back… Master to Katherine he should become!_

* * *

_Louisa carefully climbed on the small ladder in an attempt to reach the last shelf in the big pantry. Her petite figure was not a good match to the tall cabinets in this old mansion. The Chef must have put the flour back on the last shelf, considering he was as tall as Viktor; it wouldn't be surprising to her. Viktor… Why would she even think about the bodyguard? She shook her head to push him out of her thoughts, almost losing her balance in the process; both opened palms resting on each side of the arch. _

_She took a deep breath inside her lung, before climbing the last step. Ok! Now she was able to see the paper bag of flour… But what kind of ignorant would push it at the far end of the shelf?! She sighed loudly; while stretching her arms to reach it. _

_To be totally honest the only reason her mind drifted on the said "bodyguard" was because of their last exchange in the kitchen a few days ago, when and where he had lowered his eyes on her cleavage and breasts. She had felt … Felt …. She had felt nothing! She reminded herself for the numerous times; while furiously grabbing the big bag of flour; her right foot slipping on the step while making her loose her precarious balance for the second time in a row; if it was not for the two pairs of muscular arms who caught her frail silhouette in her fall; she would have probably broken a bone or two!_

"_I got you now." The hoarsely voice reassured her, softly._

_Louisa finally reopened her eyes, unbalanced for a second or two by her fall; slowly raising her head to take a glance at his savior; only to meet the dark brown eyes of Viktor! In a reflex to hang on something, she had crossed her arms around his neck; and they were now nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips, at a mere inch of distance._

"_Are you ok?" Viktor asked, mostly concerned by Louisa's welfare._

_She slowly nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat; still staring at his lips; heartbeats playing a fanfare band inside her chest._

"_Well, good then…" Viktor added in a soft murmur, bringing her petite body nearer his muscular chest, before bending his head, his lips almost touching Louisa's. "You smell good…" He mouthed the words near her trembling lips. Damn! When he would trespass the boundaries she had set for him; He instinctively knew that he would pay a high price for it, but why holding her frail body in his arms, "desire" was running high in the blood running in his veins; and for a vampire nothing was more alluring than "desire", the conquest of the unknown._

"_I… It's a mix of lilac scent with a hint of citrus." Louisa managed to whisper, her breath softly caressing Viktor's parted lips. What was happening to her? She hasn't screamed at the mere thought of his hands on her body? On the contrary she felt safe, free of her past and … Alive! She had barricaded herself away from men for so long … Why now? Why him? _

"_Every time I smell it in the corridors of the mansion, I think of you." Viktor whispered, his lips merely brushing hers._

_It did not take much more for Louisa to snap back into her towel; surrounding herself of high, unviolated walls that would protect her against "his kind". She suddenly kicked her legs and fists on his chest to regain her freedom._

"_Put me down, put me down now!" Louisa exclaimed, feeling the floor underneath her feet; after being lowered down from Viktor's arms. She backed away at a few feet of distance from his standing position. _

"_Ok, Ok; I've put you down, stop freaking … What is your problem anyway, woman?" Viktor exclaimed, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist. That woman was ice and fire, summer and winter … And he hated it!_

"_Don't call me that, my name is Louisa Appletown. I allowed you to call me Louisa, but I can easily change it back to my family name, Mister Inanov." She pointed a forbidden finger in his direction._

"_You fell from the damn ladder, I caught you in my arms; we exchanged a few pleasantries, is that so bad?" Viktor raised his voice; anger filling his mind. "Why do I feel like I've brutalized you all of a sudden?"_

_Louisa crossed her arms in front of her chest, panting under her shortness of breaths. What could she answer to that? _

"_I thank you for the good catch, Mister Inanov; but having to flirt with you as a gratitude gesture for saving me from a fall, is not my style." Louisa raised her chin, staring straight into his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She leaned to pick the flour bag from the floor. "I have tasks to do; unlike you I have work to do; I'm not passing my days wandering around in the manor!" She finished her speech, coldly; before turning on her heels to leave him speechless._

"_What is her damn problem?" Viktor exclaimed, furiously; while passing his right hand through his tangled hair._

* * *

_Elijah Mikaelson was sitting at his desk, in the study room; when the discreet knocks on the door startled his study of the many charts scattered on the desktop in front of his sight. Contrary to popular beliefs; he was not sucking the blood out of his competitors' bodies to gain his legendary renown. In this particular line of expertise, he had capitalized his interests in numerous worldwide cities where_ **Mikaelson Company** _had been established in the most prestigious skyscrapers. Though the thought of him being compare to this urban legend of Dracula made him grin with amusement; the fact that he had kept his identity secret from the public eyes was probably why the idea has emerged._

"_Yes?" He invited the intruder inside._

"_It's me, boss." Viktor passed the threshold, nodding politely; before closing the door behind his back. "I want to make sure your itinerary to Tokyo hasn't changed since … Well, you know?" He inquired, uncomfortably switching the weight of his body from one foot to the other._

"_Tokyo?" Elijah arched an eyebrow. "Shit! I forgot about Tokyo!" He growled, raising his right hand to strike his eyelids._

"_I can delay the flight and meetings for a later date in the month if you wish?" Viktor suggested._

"_No, it is ok … I'll find a way, I guess." Elijah closed his eyes, while softly massaging his temples._

_Viktor took a few steps forward, before grabbing the black leather head-mask placed on one corner of the desktop._

"_Going to a masquerade ball as batman, boss?" Viktor couldn't retain a laughter sound to escape his lips._

"_You've seen Batman with that kind of mask before?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, while pulling on the knot of his tie. Why has he forgotten to put the damn mask in one drawer of his desk?_

"_Well, actually no… It seems more like something coming out of a dungeon for an after midnight series on the porn channel…Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, boss...I don't know what came over me?" Viktor commented, honestly; cheeks tainting in deep colors of red. _

"_The truth I presume?!" Elijah growled, loudly; before grabbing the mask from his bodyguards' hands._

"_Can someone even breathe with this think on his face?" The bodyguard opened his eyes widely._

"_Did you miss the four holes where the eyes, nose and mouth are supposed to be?" Elijah rolled his eyes to the ceiling, furiously throwing the mask in the drawer. Obviously, the mask idea was a bad one!_

"_Oh … Oh… Got you! But, if it's not for a masquerade ball, then it's for…" Viktor finally realized, with wide eyes and an opened mouth expression plastered on his face. "You had found a way to see her, while keeping your identity a mystery… I mean your sex life is obviously none of my business; damn … I meant your love life of course… I don't know what I mean..." Viktor blushed more, while nervously passing his right hand over his face. "And I'm stammering like an idiot. And it's obviously getting more embarrassing by the second for the both of us."_

"_You think?" Elijah crossed his arms in front of his chest, a rictus raising the right side of his lips; suddenly highly amused by the discomfort of his bodyguard. As tall and build Viktor was, delicacy was obviously not one of his best traits. "It's actually Louisa's idea." He raised the said mask; while trying to figure out if he'll go through with her idea or not? Now that Katherine had been informed of tonight's dinner, two options were available to him: hiding or revealing his true self? _

"_I'm sorry? I must have misheard you?" Viktor arched an eyebrow. "Are you talking about the "Louisa"; the only shrew in the mansion?"_

"_What did you call her?" Elijah questioned, before bursting into laughter._

"_Oh, no, no … I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I don't know what got into me!" Elijah's bodyguard closed his eyes, fists tightly closed on each side of his tensed body. "Please, accept my apologies?"_

"_Well, it's not me who you disrespect; but I'll accept your apologies in Louisa's behalf." Elijah grinned, while taking back his sitting position. "What's on your mind, Viktor?"_

"_Well, you and I, we're not so good at exchanging stuff, you know? I'm not sure it's a good idea?" Viktor pointed out, while starting to pace back and forth on the length of the Persia rug, placed in front of the boss's desk._

"_Well, thank you for the vote of confidence." Elijah raised his right hand over his mouth to hide his amusement._

"_No, no, no … I mean you're an amazing boss and a straightforward, honorable man, I have the most respect for you; and an enormous gratitude for what you did for me in the past; I'm forever in your debt." Viktor restored the facts, nodding. "But, she's driving me crazy, boss!"_

"_We're still talking about Louisa I gather?" Elijah inquired, a huge smirk spreading on his lips. The image of this petite, fragile young woman managing to put Viktor at his rightful place was enough to make him forget the present "mask" dilemma at hands, if only for a few minutes._

"_This morning, she missed a step on a ladder, and I've managed to catch her in my arms; she was grateful for two seconds, before screaming my head off!" Viktor reprised his pacing. "It's like she's allergic to my presence or something?!"_

"_You've managed to physically touch her?" Elijah strengthened his sitting position on his leather chair._

"_What? Don't tell me she's allergic to human touch in addition of my presence?" Viktor exclaimed in shock. _

_Elijah kept silent; while passing his right hand over his face to relax himself. _

"_Shit… She's allergic to human touch, isn't she?" Viktor came to the conclusion. "Did someone abuse her? Lay a hand on her?" He inquired, fists closing and reopening, suddenly feeling the sudden urge to kill if this had been the case._

"_Let's just end this exchange, shall we?" Elijah took one of the files placed on his desktop in his hands. _

"_She's so petite and fragile who would…" Viktor shook his head in disbelief._

"_Viktor, it's not my place or tale to share; maybe one day she'll confine in you in some way." Elijah shrugged, while trying to dismiss the subject with a hand gesture._

"_I feel like a jerk now, what I can do to make this up to her … I mean…" The imposing man bit his bottom lips, nervously. "A little something that would say I'm sorry?"_

"_I don't think you need to be sorry about anything; you know nothing about her past, therefore you've acted like a gentleman by rescuing her." Elijah commented. _

"_What about a bouquet of flowers?" Viktor asked, rubbing his hands together._

_Elijah raised his head from the charts at hands, both eyebrows raised at the same time._

"_Right… You're busy; I'll get out of your way, boss." Viktor nodded, before turning on himself to reach the door._

"_Viktor?" Elijah finally recalled his bodyguard's name, sighing loudly._

"_Yes, boss?" Viktor turned on his heels, hopeful._

"_Louisa loves wildflowers." Elijah informed, toneless; before lowering his head and sight back to his chart._

"_Thank you." The bodyguard replied, smiling from ear to ear; before leaving the study room._

* * *

"_Where are you bringing me?" Katherine asked, glancing in all directions and at every exits and rooms she could capture in her memory. First time since her arrival in these walls, she was finally able to take a look at the inside of this mansion._

_Viktor dragged her down the majestic stairway to reach the first floor, a firm grip of his right hand on her left upper arm._

"_To dinner, Mister M… I mean the _**Master**_ wants to share your "enjoyable" company for the borrowed time of a meal." Viktor managed to rectify the slip of his tongue, while pulling the reluctant brunette behind his heels toward the dining room._

"_Is this sarcasm? You're one who's not enjoying my charming personality, my dear Viktor?" Katherine grinned. She had done her "best" to be her "worst" to him, only to see him cringed his teeth._

"_It's not me who "bought" you, Miss Katherine; therefore it's not me who's stuck with you." Viktor replied, winking at her._

"_But I could easily make your life miserable in your work duties, could I?" Katherine winked back, perniciously._

"_Oh I can assure you that you've already managed to challenge yourself in that area of expertise, Miss Katherine!" Viktor winced at her say. "We're here." He added, toneless, while placing her in front of two gigantic white French doors._

_Katherine raised her sight at the closed entrance of the dining room, vertigo suddenly taking her by surprise. _**Get a grip woman!**_ She closed her eyes, to regain her sense of reality… This man shouldn't have any power over her … And certainly not the one of sexually controlling all of her thoughts… _**Liar you are, he was controlling you already!**

"_Go on, enter! He doesn't appreciate being kept waiting." Viktor pushed her toward the two doors. "Don't even think you'll escape, you wouldn't go far." He warned, while nodding his head at the two gorilla men posted on each side of the said arch._

_Katherine lowered her sight on the outfit Louisa had chosen for her: A wrap-around, long sleeves silk dress in the most sublime emerald color, Chanel high heels black pumps, the finest lingerie of a black lace bra, matching garter and panties; with her hair raise on a loose bun on top of her head, with in addition a few strands falling freely to frame her delicate facial traits. At least dressed like this, she could stand proudly in front of him; even if technically the clothes weren't hers._

_She raised her right shaking hand, slowly turning the door handle …_

* * *

_The dining room welcomed her in an enveloping darkness, broken by the soft light of candles. She scattered the closed space in hope to find another exit, but except for the thick set of velvet black curtains closed in front of the windows, there wasn't any sign of a way out … Damn it!_

"_Good evening, slave." She startled at the hoarsely sound of his voice, before finally noticing his dark silhouette in front of the bar. "Take your sitting position at the table; I'll be with you in a second."_

"_Do I need to make a graceful reverence in front of my master?" Katherine inquired, to push his button; while reaching the long dining table._

"_You've just pronounced the "master" forbidden word." Elijah commented, smirking; while pouring champagne into two flutes. "I like to hear the word slip on your tongue for the first time, slave, it is the sweetest music to my ears." _

_Damn, damn, damn… Katherine closed her fists in anger. She needed to be more careful in the future and not let him win small battles so easily. Because to this point it was easy to figure out that she was at war with this man, and that only one of them would win!_

"_I can only wonder in which other circumstance you'll say it again…" Her "host" advanced toward her standing position, while handing the flute to her. "I hope it will be under an extreme pleasurable moment for the both of us." He added, lowering his head near hers, only to whisper the implying words near her right ear._

_Katherine froze on spot. He was dashingly hot with the fabric of his black Armani suit wrapping his muscular body like a second skin. What a delightful sight for the female eyes. The electrifying energy that was emerging from his simple presence in the room was way too much for her to handle, but what sent her over the edge was certainly the leather black mask covering his face and a part of his head. She felt a range of shivers hitting her spine in the most sexual way she had ever experienced in all her life._

"_What with the mask Hannibal Lecter?" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, diverting her thoughts in a direction less threatening for her sanity than imaging this man throwing her on the dining table to have his way with her. "Don't tell me you want me to analyze you like Clarice? It's not really my style to dissect a psychopath of your style."_

"_I knew it wouldn't take long for you to comment, slave." He let a pernicious smile raise both side of his manly lips. "Tell me, what do you think I've put this mask on my face?" He questioned Katherine, while pulling the chair for her to take a sitting position at the table._

"_Like I've mentioned to you before, you're probably disfigured or something." She shrugged, indifferent. But indifferent was the last thing she was in reality. If it was not for the retaliation, she would have pulled it off his head to finally discover who this man that was calling himself her master was?_

_He gently pushed her chair underneath the table, before lowering his upper body to whisper near her right ear, once more._

"_I've told you already, I'm not disfigured. Let just say that I would like to keep my identity to myself for the time being." He reassured her. "You're so beautiful in this dress." He complimented, both hands landing unexpectedly on the curve of her shoulders, burning her skin through the dress. "The color compliments your skin tone, and the silk fabric wraps the curves of your body in the most sensual way, like I thought it would the day I picked it up for you." He added, before unexpectedly kissing her right cheek. "Thank you for accepting my invitation to diner, slave, I'm a lucky man."_

_Katherine grabbed the red napkin placed on the table to hide her sudden nervousness, before throwing it on her lap, her shaking hands joined over her knees._

"_It's not like I have a choice in the matter, would you say?" She replied, dryly._

"_True. You don't have any other choices but to oblige to my present demands, slave." He agreed, nodding. "But, is it so unbearable to share a meal in my presence?"_

"_I did not choose to be in your presence." Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "And my name is Katherine, not slave!"_

"_You have to gain a few privileges for me to call you by your first name, _**slave**_." He informed, while taking his sitting position at the opposite side of the long table, before grabbing his own napkin. "As for not choosing to be in my presence, I grant you that; but your body is sending me other messages that can't be dismissed so easily."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Katherine lowered her sight, redness reaching both of her cheeks. That man was the evil personified!_

"_The fact that I could have so easily thrown you on the table to burry myself to the hilt of your delightful core, without you even objecting to it, could be a clear example, would you say, _**slave**_?" He stated the fact, both hands joined in front of his chest._

_Fire … An intoxicating fire set its flames into Katherine's veins, spreading in all her body in boiling waves of larva. She bit into her bottom lip, closing her eyes while hoping the floor would bury her for the rest of the evening, but that was a wishful thinking._

"_I take your muteness is a silent admission of my say?" He added. "There's nothing wrong at admitting that you want me, slave…As much as I want to make you mine, that is."_

_Katherine let a sigh of relief escape her lips when a young maid entered the dining room, pushing a serving table in front of her steps to serve them with the first meal._

* * *

_She had promised herself to not touch a single aliment in her plates, but that would have been sinning against the incredible talent of the Chef. She licked the spoon of the chocolate soufflé with delectation; before raising her sight in her host's._

_His chin leaned inside the palm of his right hand, his fiery sight staring at each of her gestures. Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, slowly lowering her spoon on the right side of her plate, before wiping both corners of her lips._

_If she was honest and frank to herself, the dinner had been enjoyable. He had kept the subject of conversation light and enjoyable, enough for her to even forget about the real reason of her presence in this mansion, and the fact that her host was wearing a leather mask to cover his face, and most of all, identity! But the real question was … Why?_

"_How many men did you slept with?" He asked, unexpectedly._

"_I beg your pardon? It's not of your damn business." She replied, tit for tat; crossing her arms in front of her deep cleavage, where his sight had been sliding from time to time during the course of the meal._

"_I'm curious, grant me at least a response; would you, slave?" He inquired, once more._

"_Hundreds of men, all of them who I've chosen to fuck, are you satisfied now?" The brunette vampire lashed out, with anger. "And you're obviously not one of them!"_

"_I'll be satisfied when I'll be the last of that long list." He replied, grinning. _

"_The ego of yours is even more disgusting and disturbing than your psychotic behaviors." Katherine winced, with forced disdain." It was only hers to know the intense heat and slow contractions growing inside her core._

"_You can leave now, slave; one of my guards will bring you back to your private quarters." He dismissed her with a hand gesture._

"_What? That's it? You are done with me for the night? You had your fun and now you're dismissing me like garbage?" She rose on her legs, suddenly realizing the huge mistake she had made by admitting that the simple fact of being dismissed by him was disturbing her. She closed her eyes… Shit! She had given him the pretext to jump back at her throat now._

"_Why? You're waiting for more? I thought dessert was the perfect way to close this evening?" He asked, grinning; while rising on his legs himself, getting rid of his blazer to drop it on the back of his chair, before slowly rolling his sleeves on his forearms. "Or is it that you're waiting for another kind of dessert, slave?" He arched an eyebrow. "Previously…The way you were suggestively licking the back of your spoon, was it an open sexual invitation?" He inquired, slowly taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing position._

**Run Katherine, Run!**_ You couldn't battle the fire this man is bringing inside of your mind… Body… And soul, even if you would try!_

"_I want to leave now; I want to go back to my bedroom." She managed to whisper her request._

"_No, you're lying; you don't want to leave." He replied, reaching her standing position; before raising both hands on her waist only to abruptly turn her body around to face him. "You want me to kiss you like no other man before me." He whispered, slowly untying the belt of her wrap-around dress, before parting both sides to glance at her semi-nakedness, only to push the fabric at her feet. "You want me to cup your breasts…You're so beautiful, slave…" He whispered, cupping both breasts with both of his hands, only to strike their erected nipples through the soft lace of her bra._

_Gone! She was gone … Eyes closed, soft moans escaping her lips._

"_Since you've entered the dinning room, you've wanted me to throw every pieces of shit off this table, only to lay your body on it, only to withdraw every breath out of you, by a single kiss of mine, have the audacity to say that I'm wrong?" He forcefully grabbed her chin, mouthing the words in top of her trembling lips._

"_No, you're wrong." She shook her head, standing her ground, but barely…_

_He growled deeply, before pushing all the plates, glasses, golden utensils on the floor in an acute sound of broken dishes; turning Katherine's body to face the table, with her sensible breasts being pressed on the hardness of the wood, one of his hands slowly raising between her legs to reach the dampness of her panties, with the other releasing the cascade of brown curls on her back._

"_I'm wrong? Really, slave?" He whispered, softly massaging her center in rhythmic touches, while his left hand pulled her head toward the back, by a soft pull of her long hair, his lips sliding on the exposed skin of her neck, with the tip of his tongue tasting, licking…_

"_Oh…" She moaned in ecstasy, both arms and hands rising to wrap around his neck, back arched to give him a better access of her exposed body._

"_Fuck, you're everything I always thought you would be…" He let the admission slip out of his mouth. "I'll burn your skin like a tattoo, you're mine to own now."_

_But Katherine was too far out in this aura of forbidden pleasure to even take notice of his say. He grabbed her chin, turning her head toward his, only to crash his lips on hers._

_She seriously thought the floor would collapse underneath her feet when his tongue took possession of her mouth, demanding total obedience, bruising her lips like no other man before him, with his fingers wending underneath her panties to rub her sensitive clit in circular motions that left her panting for more._

_It's under his wandering, pleasurable fingers and a loud cry in top of his lips that she shamefully reached her sexual release. Gosh she would hate herself in the morning, but for now…For now… Wow! _

"_Until next time, slave…Don't miss me too much." She heard him softly mouth the words on top of her lips, eyes closed, barely standing on her own two legs; before feeling the coldness of his sudden departure filling the dining room._

* * *

_**Thank you, as always, for reading the third chapter titled "Like a tattoo" of this new Kalijah story, guys!**_

_**Katherine can't deny her sexual attraction to her "Master"; and Elijah is under the forbidden spell to continue his erotic game, even under the anonymous traits of a mask ;) **_

_**Keep happy my dear Kalijah readers, love you!**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Sky: **__Hi sweetie! LOL … You know what, while I was writing this chapter I was thinking about your review, especially the last scene. You were kind of right when you've said that she would eat in his hand in no time ;) But, be careful, two could play this game ;) Thanks for your awesome appreciation._

_**Sam:**__ Hahaha… Damn, you're so right! Keeping this man hidden (now behind a mask) is certainly a damn crime, but unfortunately for the time being he has no other choices. Thanks for the review, sweetie._

_**H20: **__Oh yes, it is absolutely in the plan to have Katherine realize who her master is, but not for the time being though. Thanks for your nice inputs._

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	4. Is it a crime?

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Is it a crime?"**_

* * *

_The acute sound of heels hitting rhythmically the marble floor brought the sudden attention of the bodyguard. Viktor Inanov knew Louisa's daily house duties by heart. In his work functions it was a major prerogative to hold in his memory the usual routine of all employees, in the small probability of something suspicious or unusual happening in the mansion._

_Therefore, at 10:15 in the morning, he knew that the maid in chief would be inspecting all the downstairs rooms, firstly heading toward the main corridor, to verify if her staff hadn't missed anything in their cleaning requirements list. _

_Louisa suddenly raised her head and sight, with the distinct and unshakable impression to be observed, before meeting Viktor's glance. The said bodyguard was standing in front of her sight at a few feet of distance, his upper body leaning on the arch of the parlor room, left hand placed behind his back. _

"_Mister Inanov." She greeted, toneless; a hint of coldness perceived regardless of her well maintained politeness._

"_Louisa." He greeted himself, with a nod of the head._

''_My full name is Louisa Appletown, Mister Inanov. Perhaps you should call me Mrs. Appletown from now on?" __She suggested, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Or perhaps you could call me Viktor and it would easily stamp-down the problem?" He suggested, a smirk raising both sides of his manly lips. _

"_If you'll excuse me, Mister Inanov, I have urgent tasks to do." Louisa brushed him off, rushing her steps to pass by him. "Some of us need to work for a living."_

''_Louisa?'' He called, once more; while holding her momentum._

"_What is it now, Mister Inanov?" She sighed loudly, before turning on her heels to face the bodyguard._

"_This is for you." Viktor pulled his left hand placed behind his back, before presenting her with a bouquet of fresh wildflowers. _

"_What… I don't understand?" She frowned, perplexed; but while taking the bouquet with her right hand, nevertheless of her own reticence. "You probably mean this is from Mister Mikaelson, to be delivered to Miss Katherine?" _

"_No; I mean these flowers are for you, Miss Appletown; did I even mention Miss Katherine or Mister Elijah when I offered them to "you"?" Viktor arched an eyebrow, smirking._

"_From whom… I did not order those flowers?" Louisa tucked the flowers underneath her crossed arms, in a more than obvious protection gesture._

"_Well, Miss Appletown, these flowers are from me." He informed, casually._

"_I can't accept these; it's not professional of you, Mister Inanov!" She exclaimed pushing the flowers back in his hands, redness filling both cheeks._

"_Why, you've never received flowers from a man before?" Viktor pushed them back in her arms._

_Louisa lowered her head and sight, keeping silent while swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_You've never received flowers from man, that's the truth isn't it?" Viktor came to the conclusion._

"_You're making me uncomfortable, please take them back?" She managed to swallow her pride and beg him to do._

"_No, I won't take them back; it was a small token of my appreciation, the flowers are yours." He closed both of his hands on hers. "I felt you misunderstood my need to help you yesterday, this is just a way for me to say that I'm sorry about our … disagreement." He added, drowning his dark eyes in hers._

"_I shouldn't… I shouldn't accept "this" … It's …" Louisa stammered, nervously._

"_You don't like them?" He inquired with both arched eyebrows. "Or is it a crime to accept a bouquet of flowers from my hands?"_

"_It's beside the point, Mister Inanov… But, yes, if you most insist… The flowers are beautiful." She finally let a ghost of a smile spread on her lips. _

"_It's Viktor. Then, you should enjoy them." He suggested, unexpectedly lowering his upper body to bless her left cheek of a chaste kiss; before vamping himself out of her sight._

_Louisa stood in the middle of the corridor, breathless, a hand raised over her chest, her opened palm feeling the rapid tempo of her heartbeats, before trailing her fingers over her cheek, where his lips have touched her skin._

* * *

"_The weather is so enjoyable today, would you say Miss Katherine?" Louisa entered the kitchen by the backdoor, with a huge smile spreading on her face, while holding a basket in her hands._

"_It's ok, I guess." Katherine shrugged, politely; while following Louisa's heels; before closing the door behind their backs, only to drop her own basket on the counter._

"_Why the long face? You should smile; it's a beautiful day; you were able to enjoy it outside, while strolling in the vegetable garden." Louisa pulled the carrots from her own basket, before dropping the said vegetables on the kitchen island. "Is it because you thought that you we forced to help me with this house task?" She questioned mostly horrified by the thought. "Please, don't tell me that, Miss Katherine? I can assure you that I only suggest for you to follow me outside to give you the chance to breathe some air and see the sun after so many days locked-up in your bedroom. Because if this is the case, you weren't even meant to help me, and…"_

"_It is fine, Louisa; I wanted to go with you, and I wanted to give you a hand." Katherine cut her short. "If not for the designer jeans and blouse that were not fitting with the exercise at hands; the afternoon was perfect, I can assure you that I wanted more than anything to get some fresh air; and I even managed to forget the two guards who were watching me like gorillas." She reassured the maid with a smile, while dropping the potatoes into the large sink. "And it's kind of nice to be back in Bulgaria; it reminds me of my childhood." The brunette added, a veil of sadness blurring her vision._

"_He likes for you to have nice things, only the very best; he probably never considered the possibility of you kneeling on the ground in a pair of designer jeans, and high heels shoes, to pick-up vegetables." Louisa commented, while winking at the female vampire._

"_It's because he's imagining me kneeling in front of him for a total different reason." Katherine rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

_Both women glanced at each other for a few seconds, under the sudden flush of the color red on Louisa's cheeks. _

"_What? It's true!" The brunette added, shrugging; under both of their sudden burst of laughter._

"_You're right, it's probably true." Louisa commented, pulling tails from the carrots. "Tell me about your childhood, Miss Katherine; if you don't mind of course?" _

"_Not much to tell." Katherine responded, while helping Louisa with the preparation of dinner. "You know that I'm a vampire right?"_

"_Of course I do." Louisa nodded, politely._

"_Well, I was born in Bulgaria, in the fourteenth century; my father was a hard worker, but also a rigid, no tolerant man." Katherine started her tale. "My mother was mostly the kindness factor of the two. She thought me how to become a lady. I guessed she always hoped that I would marry a noble man."_

"_It seems you liked your family very much." Louisa commented, smiling._

"_I did … I mean, I still hold in my heart found memories of them." Katherine confessed, humbly._

"_What happened?" Louisa asked, mostly interested by Katherine's past story._

"_Hell happened." Katherine lost her smile._

"_I'm sorry, Miss Katherine; it wasn't my place to ask such a personal question." Louisa shook her head, while presenting her apologies._

"_No, no … There's nothing even remotely personal about my past, believe me." Katherine reassured her. "It's just that being back in Bulgaria is stirring up a lot of feelings inside of me." She explained herself. "I simply met a young man who disappeared the moment I announced to him that I was pregnant."_

"_I'm so sorry, it must have been awful, and how old were you at the time?" Louisa inquired, while starting to cut the carrots in equal small pieces._

"_I was 15." Katherine informed her. "My father was very disappointed of me. My mother managed to calm him at least until the baby was born."_

"_What happened when the baby came into this world?" Louisa froze her movements, while holding the knife in her right hand._

"_The day my daughter was born; he picked her up from my arms and I can only presume that he gave her up to adoption." Katherine continued her story, tears filling her eyes. "It's under my cries of pain, rage and anger that my mother sat by my side for days to ease the pain inside my broken heart."_

"_I'm so, so sorry, Miss Katherine." Louisa grabbed Katherine left hand in hers. "No mother should ever see her child being stole away from her arms; even if the one who stole your daughter was your own father."_

"_I don't want to talk about it anymore." Katherine shook her head, before wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "So, where is he? He got bored of his new slave so soon?" She subtly changed the subject of conversation._

"_I'm perfectly aware of what you're doing, and just know that when you'll need a confident, I'm here for you." Louisa handed the female vampire a handkerchief._

"_Thank you." Katherine grabbed the said handkerchief, with a ghost of a smile blessing her lips._

"_And to answer your question, Mr… I mean our master is in Tokyo at the moment." Louisa informed, while continuing to chop the vegetables; cursing internally for the "almost" slip of her tongue. After Miss Katherine's tale, this was obviously not the right time to bring Mister Mikaelson into the mix!_

"_Tokyo?" Katherine raised an eyebrow with interest._

"_Yes, he had some urgent business to attend." Louisa added as only explanation._

"_So, he's known in the world? Is that why he's covering his face with a mask?" Katherine tried to learn more from the maid's mouth._

"_That is a question that you should ask him, Miss Katherine; you perfectly know that I'll never be the person to tell." Louisa titled her head, while giving Katherine a "look" that kindly meant: just butt out._

"_You have a high esteem of him, I'm just surprised." Katherine shrugged, while starting to peel the potatoes._

"_Why so? If you want to know more about my own tale, you can ask; I'll oblige, you know?" Louisa offered, kindly._

"_You were a sexual slave like me, weren't you?" Katherine questioned. "I mean it's what you implied several times in our short exchanges."_

"_A slave like you, no I wasn't." Louisa shook her head, taking a few steps to grab an apron on a nearby hook placed on the kitchen wall. "He's fancying you, Miss Katherine, he fell hard under your spell; he could actually give you the earth if you wanted it." She added, smiling._

"_If he's a powerful, rich business man, then he could have any of the women he wanted, why me?" Katherine pouted, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_That's your job to find out." Louisa winked, while tying the apron behind her back. "One sure thing, you seem to find him attractive yourself, or am I mistaking?" She teased._

"_What? No, I don't know what gave you that idea!" Katherine felt a fire spread on her cheeks. _

"_Oh I don't know? Maybe the fact that you had several chances this afternoon to escape and you didn't." Louisa shrugged, while filling a large pan with water; a large smirk spreading on her lips._

"_Were you oblivious of the two gorillas lurking at me all afternoon?" Katherine stomped her feet on the marble floor, like a six years old who suddenly experienced a tantrum._

"_Louis and Gustave… You mean the bodyguards? Oh no, I saw them." Louisa nodded, while placing the pan on the large high-tech stove. "I also saw them when they took their break to smoke a few cigarettes. You could have easily hurt me and escape in a blink of an eye. Why didn't you?" The maid faced her, crossed arms in front of her chest, herself. "I have my own idea, but I want to hear your reason first."_

"_I … I wouldn't hurt you, Louisa. You've been kind to me." Katherine stammered, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

"_There's no harm admitting that you're attracted to him, Miss Katherine. I have this feeling that you've been running away all your life. Maybe it's time to simple "stop", and simply starts to enjoy your eternal life with a man who could put you on a pedestal and threat you like a Queen?"_

"_The man paid millions to buy me, Louisa; I'm his sex slave, I have no idea why you're romancing the notion. But, it's far from being a fairy tale!" Katherine busted to the maid's face. _

"_What I had to endure in the past was far from being a fairy tale, Miss Katherine." Louisa replied. "I was raped, beaten, left to starve in a dungeon, while being chained to the wall, 24/7." She added; closed fists now placed on each side of her tensed body, with the additional tears filling her eyes. "So excuse me for being grateful to the single man who freed me from that hell a few years ago." She concluded, her lips closing into a thin, severe line, before turning on herself to face the window._

"_I'm sorry, Louisa; I'm truly am so sorry." Katherine apologized, nervously rubbing both of her hands together. "You're right, you're entirely right … You're entitled to appreciate what that man did to save you. And you seem genuinely happy in this mansion."_

"_I'm truly happy here." Louisa admitted, while turning on herself to face the brunette. "I love my job, and just know that he's not retaining me against my will. I've chosen to remain here as his maid-in-chief." She explained. "Maybe one day you'll discover in your heart that you belong here, with him, also?"_

**That would never happen!**_ Katherine bit into her bottom lip to retain the sentence from slipping out of her mouth… Or was she lying to herself? Louisa was right, she had plenty of opportunities to escape this afternoon, and yet; she had chosen to stay, why?_

"_You want to help me prepare the "Boeuf Bourguignon" for tonight, or you prefer to take a nap?" Louisa asked, politely; a smile reappearing on her face._

"_You don't mind if I stay with you for a little longer?" Katherine asked, while returning Louisa's smile._

"_Mind your presence? No, it's a pure joy to have you with us." Louisa reaffirmed, enthusiastically._

* * *

_**2 days later …**_

"_Come in!" Elijah yelled from his sitting position behind his desk._

"_Good afternoon, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa entered the study room, closing the door behind her back. "Did you have an enjoyable flight back home?" She politely inquired, crossing her hands behind her back._

"_Yes, thank you, Louisa." Elijah smiled, before lowering the chart at hands on the desktop. "Everything was to your satisfaction here?" The Original arched an eyebrow, while nervously pulling on the knot of his tie. What a subtle way to get around what he really wanted to know!_

"_You mean: did Miss Katherine behave accordingly to your wishes?" Louisa questioned, a smirk spreading on her lips. "Yes, she did." She nodded, still smiling._

"_She did not try to run, escape? Surprising, I would say." He commented, while grabbing the chart back in his hands. "Pertinently knowing she's been running all her vampire life."_

"_You wanted her to escape? How truly unexpected, Mister Mikaelson? I thought you had scattered the earth the last few centuries to find Miss Katherine, in the single hope to make her yours for eternity? My bad, I presume." Louisa teased, perniciously._

"_You like tormenting me, do you, Louisa?" Elijah threw the chart at the far end of his desk, before stroking both of his eyelids. "No need, I'm tormenting myself plenty without your help." He confessed. "This has gone too far, even for me."_

"_You shouldn't … I mean torment yourself." The maid approached the desk, a huge smile spreading on her lips. "Miss Katherine likes you, she likes you a lot."_

_Elijah suddenly raised his head and sight, only to discern a glimpse of lie on Louisa's facial expression, but he could only witness sincerity._

"_I think you're delusional, Louisa." Elijah shook his head, rising on his legs to reach the bay window at a few feet of distance; both hands buried in his trousers. "I bought her, brought her here against her will, hide my identity, and forced her into … Well, you most know, I don't need to add more to my shame." He swallowed his pride._

"_All things she is seeking without knowing herself." Louisa begged him to reconsider. "She's been running all of her life; she wants a strong man to rely on, to be there for her." She grabbed the edge of the desk with both hands._

"_What makes you so sure of that?" Elijah questioned, while turning on himself to face his maid._

"_She could have escaped so easily, and she did not." Louisa established the true facts of the matter. "And don't tell me that you did not order the guards to lower their vigilance, I know you, Mister Mikaelson; you gave her a chance to escape and she chose to stay; now you need to find out why?"_

"_You're pleading good arguments, Louisa." Elijah nodded, a rictus raising the right side of his manly lips._

"_Well, thank you, Mister Mikaelson; I do my best." She blushed, strengthening her upper body, before replacing both hands behind her back._

"_Are you seeking for a strong man yourself?" Elijah questioned, teasing her himself; while taking back his sitting position in front of the desk._

"_What… What do you mean?" Louisa stammered, redness filling both cheeks._

"_Oh I don't know? I've seen a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers, placed in a vase, on the kitchen counter; I can only presume an admirer gave them to you a few days ago?" Elijah questioned, his right hand placed over his mouth to hide his amusement._

"_I should have known! You told your bodyguard my taste in flowers, did you? My I ask why?" Louisa busted, furiously. "When I've decided to stay in the mansion, as your employee, I've asked you politely for one single request, Mister Mikaelson, to butt out of my personal life."_

"_I know, Louisa; and it's true I gave you my words to never put my nose in your personal life, but … Viktor, he's attracted to you, and I thought that, perhaps, there was slim chance that you could be attracted to him also?" Elijah shrugged apologetically._

"_No… Absolutely not! I don't know what gave you that idea, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa started to pace back and forth on the length of the Persia rug. "He's … He's tall, large and way too muscular for my taste…" She tried to explain her obvious disdain, while failing miserably._

"_Oh yes, I can see why this would be a problem for a woman." Elijah bit into his bottom lip to retain a burst of laugher._

"_He's obnoxious and arrogant, and so sure of himself." She continued her listing of wrongs, while pointing a finger in Elijah's direction. _

"_Well, obviously I was in the wrong as for your sentiments for this man, Louisa, my bad. Please accept my deepest apologies?" Elijah managed to articulate without letting his amusement out._

"_It's ok, no harm done." Louisa nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mister Mikaelson?" She nodded, uncomfortably; before storming out of the office in a stream of air._

* * *

_Katherine wrapped a large towel around her showered body; before grabbing a smaller one on the golden hanger to dry her hair. She slowly stepped outside the luxurious bathroom, directing her feet toward the foot of the bed, while sponging her long curly hair. The night had dropped its black curtains outside and inside the room, with only the side table lamps to illuminate the penumbra._

_She suddenly froze all her movements, her vampire senses in alert, only to flicker on herself to face the intruder who seemed to be sitting on an armchair, in one of the dark corners of the bedroom._

"_Good evening slave." The hoarsely voice greeted her._

_At the single sound of his voice, a range of intense shivers pierced her entire being; with an intense fire spreading inside her core._

"_What are you doing here?" She managed to whisper, dropping the smaller towel on the bedspread; while tucking the corner of the larger one inside her cleavage._

"_Here? Do you mean in my own home or in my own guestroom?" He questioned, mockingly; slowly rising on both legs from his sitting position, before slowly pulling himself out of the darkness._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! He finally advanced toward Katherine's position, before standing chest naked and bare feet, with as only clothes a fitted pair of jeans, and his mask to cover his facial threats. In her entire human and vampire life she had never felt a so intense sexual connection with a man… He was simply drop dead gorgeous, even without seeing his face!_

"_You perfectly know what I meant." She swallowed a lump in her throat, while keeping her sight down, both arms crossed over her chest to keep the towel in place._

"_I've missed you." The masked man simply replied as simple fact. "And I think you've missed also, slave." He added, slowly sliding the tip of his thumb on the length of her trembling bottom lip._

"_You're delusional." She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to turn off the intense fire spreading inside her veins._

_When did he come back? Did he come directly to her room? SHIT! This shouldn't matter to her… But it did… It so much did!_

"_Am I so delusional, beautiful slave, to believe that you've been longing for me?" He grabbed her chin, softly mouthing the words on top of her lips._

"_Your absence granted me my self-respect back." Katherine let the words escape her lips. "Your return can only symbolize being retained against my will, once more."_

"_Did you caress yourself at night thinking that it was me?" He questioned, unshakable; while brushing off her say. "Is it a crime for you to desire me so much?"_

"_What?" She opened her eyes widely, only to meet his fiery sight._

"_You heard me, slave. Did you cry my name while making yourself climax?" He questioned openly; like he was discussing tomorrow' weather!_

_How did he know? Were there hidden cameras in the bedroom? No… That couldn't' be true?_

"_Stop exhausting this pretty head of yours, there are no camera in this bedroom." He softly whispered his lips brushing her left earlobe, a grin spreading on his lips._

"_What will it take for you to let me go? What will it take for me to regain my freedom?" Katherine inquired, biting into her bottom lip. "Name your price."_

"_Are we in negotiation now?" He left a trail of kisses from her earlobe, down on her jaw line; having the female vampire panting in his arms in matter of seconds; with both of his hands firmly placed over the towel on each side of her hips._

"_Yes, whatever you want… I'll do it." Katherine nodded, obediently. She needed to regain her freedom as soon as possible… This man was way too dangerous for her to maintain her sanity!_

"_That's easy, slave, I want "you"; preferably in my bed, naked as the first day you were born, with your legs spread to welcome me inside your wet core; objection?" He wondered out loud, before crashing his mouth on hers._

_Katherine let out a low cry of objection, her hands slowly rising on his muscular bare chest. Oh this was pure heaven! His skin was a mix of softness and virility. He abruptly pulled his lips away, leaving her undone and panting in his arms._

"_Please…" She begged for him to stop._

"_Please what? Please stop or please fuck me relentlessly on this bed? Which one is it, slave?" He whispered, his fingers playing with the tucked corner keeping the towel in place._

"_Ok, fine… I want you… I want you badly." Katherine spitted the truth to his face. "Are you happy, now?"_

"_No, I'm not." He cupped her face with both hands; his dark eyes drown in hers. "I want your total obedience and agreement in this; I'm not a man to force himself on a woman, slave. Even, if I can feel the sexual energy between us; your reticence to be mine is showing as well." He came to the conclusion. "You wanted negotiation, I'll give you negotiation. I want seven days and nights when you'll be entirely mine, body, mind and soul. If you fulfill your end of this deal, I'll grant you your freedom, do we have a deal?"_

"_What… What does this deal entitle?" She stammered, questioning._

"_You'll have to obey me 24/7 and fulfill my wildest sexual fantasies." He replied, uncompromisingly._

"_Am I forced to call you master?" Katherine managed to stamp over her self-esteem to ask him._

"_Yes, all the time." He nodded. "Do we have a deal?"_

"_When … When will this deal start?" She inquired._

"_Tonight, you'll come willingly to my bedroom at midnight." He grabbed her chin forcefully. "Do we have a deal, slave?" He repeated._

"_Yes…" She whispered, nodding; but while keeping her sight down. _

"_Yes what?" He forced her to raise her head, only to stare at his dark glance. "Or is it that you're not able to fight for your freedom?"_

_Fuck him! He knew how truly difficult pronouncing that word would be for her!_

"_Yes master." She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

"_Good slave!" He grinned, brushing her parted lips of a kiss, before lowering both hands to untie the two sides of her towel, being stopped on his momentum by her own hands encircling both of his wrists. "I thought we had a deal?" He questioned, suspiciously._

"_Yes, we do, I'm sorry." Katherine nodded, obediently. "But, I also thought the said deal started at midnight?" She added, with a raised chin._

"_That doesn't mean I can't look at the menu, would you say?" He arched an eyebrow, before letting the towel hit the wooden floor. _

_Katherine closed her eyes, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip. God she hated herself for wanting this man so damn much!_

"_You're so beautiful, slave; you're taking my breath away in every ways possible." He softly murmured, while sliding both of his hands to softly cup her breasts. Her nipples hardening instantly at his expert touch. "You like this?" He questioned._

"_Yes…" Katherine moaned._

"_Yes what?" He made her rectify her say._

_Fuck her damn pride, she wanted this… She wanted him too damn much!_

"_Yes master." She moaned, a soft cry escaping her lips when she felt his right hand sliding between her legs to part her wet folds._

"_God, you're so wet for me!" He exclaimed, before raising his fingers to his mouth. "And you taste so good; I can't wait to taste more of you tonight, slave." He leaned his head near hers, whispering the naughty words near her right ear._

_When Katherine reopened her eyes, he had left the bedroom …_

* * *

_**THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS - PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW.**_

_**Thank you guys for showing me your love for this story; I'm blown away by the responses coming from this wonderful smaller fandom, and as always, thanks also, for reading the fourth chapter titled "Is it a crime".**_

_**Miss Katherine has accepted the deal offered by her master! Now, one can only wonder if she'll leave or will stick around after the seven days agreement granted by Elijah? Viktor is slowly pulling Louisa into his net, and she is slowly accepting her growing attraction for the bodyguard. I'm getting addicted to this story myself, and I truly hope you're enjoying the ride?**_

_**PLEASE TAKE GOOD NOTE: I'm taking my Holidays' break now; which means that I will put aside a few of my fictions in the following weeks (this one is on hiatus; I'll write one more chapter for Seven Sins and one more for Sweet Kisses from Russia). This will grant me the time to enjoy the festivities, do a bit of cooking, do a bit of shopping, and be with my family… Well, you know the drill, do you? ;) So I should be back to write around mid-January 2015. This doesn't mean, though, that I won't write other chapters per say (who am I kidding? LOL), it means that it could be a possibility that I'll wait for mid-January to update this present story. This said, in the Holidays, keep your eyes opened, I'll have two surprises that should put a smile on my readers' faces!**_

_**So for the time being, I'll wish to all of you a joyful month of December – Be happy, guys – Enjoy the festivities!**_

_**Sending you big-huge hugs and kisses;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Guest: **__I'm turned on too …. LOL … And I am the writer! So, I hear you, sweetie; I hear you … Kalijah always did that to me ;) Thanks for your awesome inputs, sweetie!_

_**Sky: **__Hahaha… Flipping the table would have worked also ;) And you were entirely right that having Elijah wear the mask would intrigue her even more. Look at this present update, she could have easily escaped but chose not … She wants him big time – And I am not about to argue that fact ;) LOL – Thanks for your review, sweetheart._

_**H20: **__Gosh, everything about this pairing is "hot"! It's driving me crazy writing them in that fiction, because I can basically let myself explore a little more than conventional fictions. And … LOL … Damn, your sentence about him making lava melt made me burst into laughter, thanks for this, sweetie ;)_

_**Sam: **__I completely understand your concerns about the mask, but at the same time I need to explore the story in a way that will allow me to let Katherine loose herself to this mystery man before learning who he truly is. I hope you understand my reasons behind it? This said, thanks for your presence in the reviews, sweetie!_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	5. Lust is stronger than pride

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Lust is stronger than pride"**_

* * *

_The crystal vase hit the bricks of the foyer in an acute sound of broken glass that made Louisa startled, while standing over the threshold of the French doors leading inside the parlor room._

"_Oh my God! Mister Elijah! Are you ok?" Louisa exclaimed, her right hand raised over her chest; while her left closed the doors behind her back._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Louisa… Don't be afraid, please?" Elijah sighed loudly; raising his right hand as a gesture of apology; deep regrets plastered all over his face for this unexpected outburst of rage. "I'll take care of the broken glass, you don't have to clean this mess." He shook his head, while standing behind one of the leather armchairs, with his man shirt rolled over his forearms, and a deep, but small cut on his right hand, allowing the blood to flow abundantly._

"_You're bleeding?" Louisa grabbed a handkerchief in one of her pockets' uniform, before rushing by her employer side to wrap the small piece of fabric around his hand. "Press hard over the wound to stop the bleeding."_

"_But, it'll ruin your handkerchief?" Elijah shook his head; still pressing the fabric over the cut under Louisa's specific order._

"_Is it really important? It's just a handkerchief after all." Louisa raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile blessing her lips. "You'll buy me a full box of the finest ones with my initials, if that could make you feel better?"_

"_I'll order that box, you know that I will?" Elijah relied, good player. "I can't do this anymore, Louisa, I simply can't." He added, more seriously; while turning on his heels to reach the bar, only to pour himself a large glass of Whiskey, before drinking it in a single gulp._

"_You mean you and Miss Katherine, aren't you?" Louisa questioned, nervously rubbing her hands together. "You have something plan with her, or should I say for her?"_

"_I can't be that … That monster! That inconsiderate man who will take sexual advantage of her, at her weakest moment!" Elijah growled, unhappy of his own actions and ashamed of what he had become. And most of all, of wanting more of this seductive game. "I need to tell her who I am, or I'll never forgive myself for what … For what…"_

"_For what you're about to do? And, I'm sorry, but…" Louisa raised her right hand over her lips to retain the burst of laughter that was threatening to escape her throat and lips._

"_Oh no, but by all means necessary, Louisa, indulge yourself; mock me as much as you want. I would mock myself if I could!" Elijah nervously passed a hand over his face; while pacing back and forth in front of the foyer._

"_I'm sorry, Mister Elijah; I'm not mocking you, I swear. It's just that Miss Katherine is anything but at her weakest moment, actually she is not weak at all. I would even go as far as she's starting to like it here." Louisa informed him, while smiling and shrugging her shoulders._

"_It's not like I gave her any other choices but the one to stay, is it?" Elijah closed his eyes, while grabbing the back of an armchair. "I need to do the right and honorable thing."_

"_But you would like to do something else, that is not so honorable or morally of your standards, or am I mistaking?" Louisa teased._

"_You're not helping, Louisa!" Elijah shook his head, before massaging both of his temples. "I gave her a cowardly ultimatum." He confessed, while avoiding his maid's sight. _

"_Oh! I see." Louisa nodded, respectfully._

"_Oh no, believe me you don't! You have no idea how perverted I can be!" Elijah waved a finger in negation under her sight. "Seven days and nights where she'll …" He winced, not being able to finish his sentence._

"_She'll have to obey you?" His maid raised an eyebrow; with a rictus raising the right side of her lips. _

_Elijah nodded, while shamelessly lowering his head from Louisa's inquiring sight. _

"_Starting tonight." He added, in a low whisper. "If she would fulfil her part in the bargain; I'll … I'll allow her to leave."_

"_And did Miss Katherine accepted … Your proposition, I mean?" Louisa inquired._

"_Yes." He nodded, while passing a hand through his tangled hair._

"_Obviously; Miss Katherine wants more from you than what meets the eyes. She wants a taste of you." Louisa busted, happily; before losing all colors in her cheeks. "Oh, that came out completely wrong, Mister Elijah; please accept my apology? I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" She waved both arms and hands to put more emphasis._

"_I've already erased it from my memory the moment you've said it." Elijah replied, a smirk raising both corners of his lips. "The only thing she wants is her freedom, Louisa; and I owe it to her to tell the truth and give her freedom back."_

"_So, all of this for nothing then?" Louisa shrugged her shoulders; arms crossed over her chest, with her chin rose and sight narrowed on her employer._

"_Not for nothing! I freed her from the hands of human traffickers, or did you forgot?" Elijah busted at his maid. _

"_You think I would forget something like that? You being the same man who freed me from the same faith?" She replied, dryly._

"_Oh I'm so sorry, Louisa; I didn't mean it that way." Elijah shook his head, apologetically. _

"_You have nothing to be sorry about, Mister Elijah." Louisa added. "But, you should reconsider your decision. For what I could gather if you're telling Miss Katherine the truth now; she'll leave for good, and she won't come back or forgive you…Ever!"_

"_What's option "B"?" Elijah asked, while raising his sight; sadness filling his eyes._

"_You go ahead with the ultimatum." Louisa proposed._

"_I can't … The thought of it, it's disgusting, Louisa!" Elijah added, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Asking a woman to call me her master is driving me wild with …" He added, before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

"_It's driving you wild with desire? Lust? It disgusts you or the mere idea arouses you?" Louisa had the audacity to ask, while making him startled at her questioning. "Don't be mad, but … I think you want "this", as much as Miss Katherine wants "it" too and wants "you"."_

"_Maybe you're romanticising a little bit too much." Elijah turned his back and sight toward a nearby window; while burying his shaking hands in his trouser' pockets._

"_No, I just have a pair of good eyes, and I can see." Louisa added, crossing her hands in front of her lower chest. "Do you think Miss Katherine is a weak woman? Unable to take care of herself? Do you think that she wouldn't run for an extra five hundred years if her life was in danger?"_

"_No to all your questions, Louisa; what is even the point of this?" Elijah growled, unhappy._

"_The point is proving to you that she is "here" because you're intriguing "her" and she wants to learn more about you, and this includes sexually." Louisa replied. "And as for you, Mister Mikaelson; it's time to face your darkest desire. You've been pinning romantically and sexually for that woman for more than five hundred years now; and you think it's strange that you want to use bondage on her, as well as hearing her call you master? It think it would be strange at that point if you wouldn't show that she is yours!" _

"_I've never said I wanted to restrain Katherine in her movements?" Elijah turned on himself, mostly outraged by the single thought of it; redness filling his cheeks._

"_You don't need to, it's all over your face." Louisa replied, while retaining a smile._

"_It's getting very awkward, Louisa." Elijah commented, nervously rubbing his hands together._

"_Lust could be the only thing that will bring the two of you together, Mister Elijah." She added._

"_How?" He questioned._

"_It's obvious to a blind that you're both lusting for the other; "Lust" brings feelings, and having feelings brings love. At the end, the last thing you'll have to do is to beg for her forgiveness for having to withdraw your true identity to her." Louisa explained, hopeful that he would reconsider. A man loving the same woman for more than five hundred years was the most romantic story she had ever heard. And who cares if it would get a bit "kinky" in their bedroom? _

"_I … I have no idea what to do? I'm not even sure if what I want to do to her is … normal? I mean if I want to continue playing this charade." Elijah questioned himself more than anybody else, while biting his bottom lip. "And it would be selfish of my part to even ask you about "this" after … After your own experience?"_

"_You mean dominance, submission, role-play and restrain? What would be abnormal if it gives you and Miss Katherine pleasure? Except for the fact that you're lying about your true identity to her; but it's the only way, and we've already established and discussed about it." Louisa added. "It's ok, Mister Elijah." She smiled, nodding her head. "If it's between two consenting adults, and for what I can hear; she has agreed to it. So; she must trust you on some deep level that she doesn't even realize yet."_

"_Thank you, Louisa." Elijah nodded, grateful. "And please, can we forget that this conversation ever took place?" He added, blushing a little bit more._

"_What conversation, Mister Elijah? I was just here to inform you that my daily tasks were all accomplished, and I was retiring in my private quarters until tomorrow. Have a good evening." She turned on her heels, a smirk blessing the corners of her lips, before reaching the French doors. _

"_Have a good evening, Louisa." Elijah replied, while letting a smile spread on his lips._

* * *

_Louisa turned "off" the last switches of the remaining lights, before leading her walking steps into the corridor leading to the kitchen; to make her final inspection. This was one of her evening routines where and when she could wandered into the corridors of the mansion, naked feet, jeans and t-shirt; while listening to music with her headphone placed on her head. A set of big shoes placed on her walking path, held her momentum._

"_Oh, Mister Inanov! You startled me!" The young maid exclaimed, raising her right hand over chest, while pushing her headphone on her neck. _

"_It wasn't my intention, Miss Appletown." Viktor nodded, respectfully._

_He wasn't wearing his usual bodyguard uniform for once, instead he was wearing a black, long sleeves t-shirt, rolled up on his forearms, and a dark grey pair of jeans; with a few leather necklaces around his neck, and bracelets around his wrists. He seemed younger and less threatening that way._

"_Well, no hurt done." Louisa nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Now if you'll excuse me?" She passed by him, while continuing her path toward the kitchen._

"_Miss Appletown?" Viktor held the maid on her momentum._

"_Yes, Mister Inanov; what can I do for you?" She sighed loudly, with annoyance; while turning on herself to face him, once more._

"_I was wondering if you would be interested in the prospect of sharing a coffee with me someday?" Viktor made his proposition, a smile raising both corners of his lips._

"_What… I … I don't understand? What do you mean share a coffee with you?" Louisa stammered, redness filling both her cheeks. "You're not suggesting on a date, I hope, Mr. Inanov?" _

"_Well, it's usually the right term used to name a "rendez-vous" between two individuals, Miss Appeltown; perhaps you have another one?" He gently mocked, a smile changing into a smirk._

"_I… I mean…" Louisa tried to make a coherent sentence; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "I don't share "dates" with other male employees." She finally managed to let out._

"_I'm not an employee at the moment." Viktor shrugged, while burying his hands in his jeans' front pockets._

"_It's beside the point, Mr. Inanov; and you know it!" She replied, agitated._

"_You were heading toward the kitchen, right?" Viktor inquired, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't see how this is relevant to the present conversation?" Louisa raised her chin, arms crossed over her chest as a protective mechanism._

"_Well… It's a kitchen; there are high-tech coffee machines, there are a few bar stools, and it's more than certainly deserted at this hour, so… we could have a coffee there, what do you say, Miss Appletown?" Viktor presented his argument; his sight drown in the maid's._

_That man would not let this go, which was an established fact to her! Louisa could only see two options: accepting his present proposition, while taking five minutes in the kitchen to drink a coffee in his company and be done with it! Or having him, pushing her buttons day-in/day-out until she would accept a date outside this mansion? _

"_Fine! I was heading that way, anyway; so if you want a coffee, I can certainly make you a coffee, Mister Inanov!" She replied, dryly; while reprising her walking pace._

"_How truly delightful of you, Miss Appletown." Viktor teased, while walking behind Louisa's heels._

* * *

"_How do I make myself a double espresso?" Viktor wondered, while staring at the large machine and its set of double ranges buttons._

"_It's not so difficult." Louisa grinned at the bodyguard shocked expression; before sliding her petite self between his large body and the counter to show him the device. "You push on that button to start boiling the water, then this one for your selection of espresso, and finally this one to get a double dose." She showed him, patiently; while waiting for the boiling sound of the machine to start._

"_Thank you, Louisa." She heard him whisper near her right ear, his breath caressing her earlobe; while his hands were rising on each side of her waist._

_Louisa closed her eyes for a few seconds; while enjoying the strength of his body brushing her back. She could feel the heat of his warm hands through the cotton fabric of her t-shirt. It had been such a long time since she had allowed a man to be so close to her. But, this needed to stop!_

"_Well, now you know!" She cut the presentation short; while pushing herself at the opposite side of the kitchen counter._

_Viktor noticed Louisa's sudden retrenchment to the other side of the kitchen, but he kept any comments that could have slip his mouth to himself. She was a scare wounded bird; that would need a high dose of tender, care and love._

"_You know what? I feel I can do anything with this machine now." Viktor exclaimed, joyfully; while rubbing his hands together. "And this, after you thought me so well of course." He made a reverence. "So what will it be for you?"_

"_A latte, with soya; mixed with a hint of chocolate." Louisa asked, perniciously; chin rose, a rictus blessing the right corner of her lips._

"_You chose that in purpose!" Viktor pointed a forbidden finger in her direction._

"_No, Mister Inanov; this is actually the coffee that I drink at night." She raised both eyebrows, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "But, if you can achieve this easy task?"_

"_Who says that I can achieve this task?" Viktor questioned; while staring at the two ranges of buttons. "I shall grab this challenge with both hands and conquer it!"_

_Louisa lowered her head, before bursting into laughter… That, she shall see!_

* * *

_Katherine held her momentum, while closing her eyes and keeping her hand on the door handle a little bit longer than necessary. She would never admit it to herself, let alone anybody else, but she was nervous, and this way above her level of tolerance! And it's not like she had never share a one-night stand before this night, with randomly men around the globe, during her past 500 years as a vampire. After all, she was a real woman; with a healthy sexual appetite, right? But this was totally different; she would give herself freely to the sexual perversion of her … Master! And this for seven days and nights! Get a grip Katherine … After all, he's just a man among others, nothing more – nothing less! _

_She finally found the courage within herself to push the bedroom door before passing the threshold and closing the panel back on its arch._

"_Hi; are you here?" Katherine called softly; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Because I am … Here, I mean. Like you've asked of me." She added, with her sight scattering the majestic room. "Remember our deal? I'm yours for seven days and seven nights and I am out of here?"_

_Katherine took a few steps forward, inside the bedroom suite, her sight falling on the majestic canopy bed for a few seconds, with a fire reaching both of her cheeks in way less time. To divert her attention, she turned her sight toward the opposite wall; where an imposing collection of swards were displayed on shelves. She walked a little bit more, approaching the mahogany man dresser, before touching its wood from the tip of her fingers. Everything about this suite was transpiring class, opulence and good taste. Like the clothes she was wearing as example; thought clothes was probably a stretch considering the lack of fabric covering her body at the moment! She stared at herself while lowering her sight on the lace and silk black short dressing gown she was wearing, with the set of matching bra and panties underwear hidden underneath it, and finally as finishing touches, the addition of a pair of high heels slippers._

"_You're early?" Katherine startled at the sound of the hoarsely voice commenting on her arrival; frantically turning on herself to face her jailer. Though the "jailer" term sounded hypocritical from her part; while wearing these Designers lingerie, and standing in the middle of such opulence…It certainly wasn't a prison! _

"_I … I had no idea at what… I mean at what hour you wanted me to join you in your suite?" Katherine stammered, while raising both hands over her burning cheeks._

_He had stepped out of what she could only presume being the master bathroom, his leather mask covering his face and part of his head, a hand towel placed around his neck; with his chest and feet naked and only a pair of silk black P.J. pants dressing his hips, while being pushed down on his V-line._

"_I love hearing the sentence: "_**I'm yours for seven days and nights" **_coming out of your beautiful lips, Slave." He commented, before throwing the towel on a nearby armchair._

"_Isn't it our deal?" Katherine questioned, swallowing a lump in her throat; while stepping slowly near the window. "And please, just call me "_**Katherine"**_." She winced, while still pushing his button. "As you perfectly know this is my name!"_

"_Indeed, it is _**our**_ deal." He replied, calmly; taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing position. "Why are you backing away from me, are you afraid, slave Katherine?" He inquired, mocker; reaching her side, before enrolling one of her long curls around his fingers._

"_I'm not." Katherine replied, with a shaking voice. "Why would I be?" She shrugged. "I had sex with a lot of men prior to you and this night." _

"_Why are you shivering then?" He raised an eyebrow; a rictus raising both corners of his lips._

"_Well, I'm not exactly dressed to warm myself up, am I?" Katherine replied, dryly; her hands tightening the silk belt of her dressing gown; while glancing from the corners of her eyes at his muscular chest. Damn! He was without a doubt the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on, and this even if she wasn't able to see his true face. _

"_I'll warm you up later. I can at least promise you that." He teased, playfully; whispering the words with his breath brushing her right earlobe while creating a range of shivers down her spine. "As for you being scare of me, beautiful Slave; there's no need for you to fear me." He added, in a deeper tone of voice. "I'm not planning to chain you to a wall… Not "yet", that is!" He added, winking at her._

"_If "kinky" is what get you high; who am I to judge?" She shrugged once more, feeling his hand slide on each side of her waist, before reaching the dressing gown belt, to slowly pull the narrowed fabric in his hands._

"_Kinky is for teenagers, not a real man like me, Slave." He whispered, partying the two sides of her dressing gown, before letting slide the fabric in a pile of silk at her feet; his hands falling freely on the delicious curve of her behind; softly caressing Katherine's rounded curves on top of the sheer material of her panties. "You have a beautiful ass!" He complimented her. _

"_Thanks." Katherine raised her chin proudly. "What would you … What would you call it then?" She stammered, nervously; while trying to diverse his attention from her half-naked self. Get a grip on yourself woman, he's only a man, and you've been with a hundred … But none of them was "him", were they?_

"_Consensual erotic practice between two adults." He responded, slapping her behind of two strong strikes; while making her jump and cry by surprise. "It's not like you don't know it. Now behave; and stop trying to diverse my attention from what will soon be mine!" He added, teasingly._

"_I won't back down of the deal; if it's what you're thinking?" Katherine turned her head to drown her sight in his. _

"_I know you won't." He nodded, with respect. "And I'm not a monster, I won't force you into things that are not enjoyable to you, or that you would disapprove as of now."_

"_How would you know what I enjoy or not?" Katherine inquired, with a raised chin. "What gets me "on" or "off"?" She added._

"_Do you even know what you like or dislike yourself?" He questioned, tilting his head; to which she shrugged, lowering her sight away from his inquiring one._

"_For the most part." She finally answered, unsure of her own answer. What was she doing? Sharing intimate secrets of herself with this stranger who had bought her at a slavering auction? "Do you? I mean… Do you know what you like or dislike?"_

"_At the moment?" He guessed the meaning of her question. "I know that I'm lusting for you … A lot!" He let a seductive smile spread on his lips. "Do you feel lust for me, Slave?"_

"_You perfectly know the answer to that question." Katherine turned her head to the left to avoid looking at him. "Or do you have a so huge ego that you need reassurance of your sex-appeal at all times?" She added, dryly. She was mad! Mad mostly at herself for letting the tick wall of protection she had built around herself the past centuries, suddenly melt at the simple sound of that man's voice. _

"_Do I know?" He questioned, unsure. "Because the only thing I can be sure is that you made a deal with me to regain your freedom; and now I would like to know your real feelings for me?"_

"_I won't be the one to flatter your ego; I'm the one who accepted the deal; nothing more – nothing less!" Katherine replied, dryly; while swallowing a lump in her throat. Damn him! He knew it too well that she desired him with all her being! "Isn't it enough that you'll be able to have me in your bed?"_

"_Bed, tables, and every damn surfaces of this mansion, you meant to say?" He added, teasingly; while softly nibbling on her left earlobe; both hands caressing the length of her arms. "You must know there's another way for me to find out how you truly feel, Slave?" He added, lowering both hands down on her hips; his growing erection brushing her lower back and buttocks in rhythmic motions. "What if I would verify for myself?" He suggested, playfully; while sliding his fingers underneath the elastic of her panties. _

"_No!" Katherine exclaimed, wrapping her hand around his wrist to hold his momentum. "Please?" She begged._

"_Are you confirming what I already know to be the truth?" He asked, his lips sliding languorously from her earlobe to the soft curve of her neck. _

"_Don't do this…" She shook her head, while closing her eyes and biting the thin skin of her bottom lip. "I'm giving you way more than what I have ever gave to any other man."_

"_Why are you forbidding us of what we both desperately want, Slave?" He growled, softly biting into the hollow of her shoulder; while managing to steal a deep moan from her lips. "Give in… I know you want to … We both want to." He whispered, his right hand pushing the thin lace fabric of her bra, before cupping a breast; while his left hand pushed the barrier of her panties to finally touch her wetness. "Fuck, I knew it!" He unexpectedly swore, sliding his fingers further down, on her entrance, while creating wet motions sounds._

_That man had bewitched her sexually, and it's against her own strong will that she let a loud moan of pleasure escape her throat, her head rolling from right to left, while suddenly feeling a light touch of his lips on her parted lips. _

_He growled loudly; grabbing both of her shoulders to frantically turn her body around to face him; reaching her back to unhook her bra, in an easy manoeuver of his hands, with the small piece of fabric being thrown on the wooden floor a few seconds later. He encircled her waist, bringing the brunette in his arms, with a firm pull toward his chest; before crashing his lips on hers, under her loud cry of surprise and arousal._

_Katherine tried to resist him as long as she could, only to keep her sanity intact for a little bit longer; but it was a battle lost in advance when his tongue passed the barrier of her lips to taste the sweet aroma of her mouth, his lips crushing on hers, exploring her mouth with much fervor; with both of his hands grabbing and caressing the firm curves of her butt. She returned his kisses with the same passion, before raising both of her arms and hands at the base of his neck; only small portion of skin she could reach and caress near his head. He growled loudly, before raising her in his arms; her legs being wrapped around his waist before he could carry her toward the bed._

"_Words of advice, Slave. You won't be able to walk tomorrow." He playfully mouthed the warning on her parted lips, while slowly lying her half-naked body on the bed; before lowering both of his hands to reach each side of her panties, only to torn the lace and silk into pieces. _

"_Another proof of your huge ego, I guess? And, do you have so little respect for Designer clothes?" Katherine watched with wide opened eyes, in the mix feeling of being horrified by his gesture and sexually aroused by his urgency to make her, his._

"_I'll have no respect for a piece of fabric that will forbid me to touch your beautiful body or to feel your warm flesh against mine, Slave." He replied, lowering his upper body on top of hers. "And I'll buy you tones if it means that I can tore them off your body, each time I'll make you mine." He added, sensually, cupping both of her breasts, softly grabbing one of the forbidden fruits between his lips and teeth, only to suck on the erected nipple, before letting his right hand slide between her legs to reach her burning and wet core once more. _

"_Oh…" She moaned loudly; arching her back to give him a better access, while pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her burning flesh, before opening her legs widely to let him slide two fingers inside her walls._

_She had wanted this! She had wanted this erotic exchange between them, the first time she had laid her eyes on him; and lying to herself about it, would certainly not make that simple fact vanish into thin air!_

_A cold shiver hit Katherine at the mere moment he detached his burning body from hers to rise on his legs, only to push his silk pants down on the floor to free his hard and thick erection from the restrain of his single clothe._

_Katherine lowered her sight on the length of him, the tip of her tongue sliding on her bottom lip, while feeling a warm rush of heat reaching both of her cheeks at the view of his magnificent naked body. Not to add that his tick, hard and long member made her drool with the simple fact of tasting him one day. For fuck sake what was happening to her? She was erotically fantasizing about a man who had bought her to become his slave?_

"_What about my ego now, Slave Katherine?" He winked, playfully at her, while noticing her sudden inspection; before reaching his nightstand to open the small drawer, only to pull a pair of handcuffs from inside._

"_What are you going to do with that?" She nervously swallowed a lump in her throat._

"_Don't tell me you've never used a pair of handcuffs?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You seem like a very sexual woman, or am I mistaking?"_

"_I am and I did…" She responded, truthfully. "But…"_

"_But?" He inquired, his fiery sight narrowed on her._

"_Never with you." She let the admission slip her tongue._

"_At least you're starting to know the different between ordinary men and "me". Now, Up!" He ordered, softly slapping her left thigh to push her toward the pillow. "Raise your arms to the bar of the headboard." He ordered, nicely; before closing the handcuffs on her wrists._

"_Is it? Are they… Oh shit!" Katherine exclaimed, sparks in her eyes. "The handcuffs are jewelled with diamonds?!"_

"_Yes, they are." He nodded, smiling. "You like them? If not I could exchange them?"_

"_Oh my God, no! What's not to like?" She commented more, while twisting her head to have a better view; mentally counting the amount of karats she was wearing on each wrist. _

"_I could give you the moon if you wanted." He told her, amused._

"_Well, at least with those on my wrists, our time together won't be half-painful." She announced, with a raised chin; only to push the limit of his ego. "If you are not satisfying my needs, I'll find a way to satisfy them by myself!"_

"_Oh you will one day, I mean give yourself pleasure… And, I'll be watching." He glanced at her, playfully, suddenly leaning his head backward, before bursting into loud laughter. "You perfectly know that I'll give you pleasure, why would you say something like that?" He questioned, smiling; after his amusement had passed. _

"_Please, don't restrain my legs?" Katherine begged of him. "I mean…" She blushed even more. "If you were thinking of doing so? I … I want to be able to cross them around your waist."_

"_Fair enough, for this time around… I've told you already that I won't force you into something that you don't want." He promised, truthfully. "But one thing I can't promise, is that I won't take you fast and hard tonight… I want you too much to take foreplay into consideration." He announced, unceremoniously; before raising a knee on the bed to slide himself near her lying position._

"_Why do you need to restrain me with handcuffs?" Katherine asked; curious._

"_Because it is arousing me to see you at my mercy; to know that you won't escape and that you're mine, because you want it as much as I do, am I right?" He laid his naked body on hers; his erection brushing the inside of her thighs; with her legs wrapping around his waist. _

"_Maybe…" She shrugged; with a raised chin._

"_So as a "maybe", you won't mind if I position myself just here?" He mouthed the words in top of her lips; while placing his length at her wet entrance. "I can stay immobile this way, for hours, without moving, you know. So what will it be, Slave?"_

"_Bastard!" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her lips; squirming her body as much as she could to pull away, with not much help from her restrained handcuffed hands. Forbidding herself at all costs, to raise her hips to force him inside of her… God she wanted him!_

"_Try again?" He asked, teasingly sliding his tongue between her lips, before redrawing it; while his hardness copied the motions of his tongue, pushing a little further into her entrance; only to start stretching her walls like no man before him._

"_Fuck!" She let the exclamation escape her lips; her hips and pelvic getting a mind of their own while trying to make him dive into her._

"_Say it, and you'll put us both out of our misery?" He asked, once more; while grabbing her ass with both hands._

"_I want you, please fuck me now!" She begged of him, while panting loudly._

"_Fuck me who?" He pushed his demand a little further._

"_You can't be serious?!" She opened her eyes to stare into his fiery ones. She would probably hate herself for it in the morning; but as of now her will power had left her panting for more of him! "Fuck me, Master!"_

"_With pleasure, _**Katherine.**_" He let a smile spread on his manly lips, before finally diving fast and hard into her narrowed walls; stretching and filling her to the hilt, under her loud cries of pleasure. "God! You're so thigh, you've been made for me, woman… And only me!" He added, both hands firmly grabbing each side of her hips, filling her up in rapider thrusts, while hitting sensible spots she did not even knew existed._

"_Oh God!" She moaned, pulling on her restrained wrists; what she would have given to caress the softness of his back, muscular chest, both hands sliding down on his shaft … She was lusting for that man in more dirty ways than one! "Faster!" She begged of him, tightening her legs around his waist; while feeling the first contraction of her orgasm hitting her._

"_I've told you that you wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow!" He teased, while diving even deeper into her, with his lips leaving a trail of kissed on her neck, down on the valley between her breasts._

"_Then make it happen!" She cried from the top of her lungs; before being hit by the most amazing sexual release she had ever experienced._

* * *

"_It's not bad, Mister Inanov." Louisa glanced at the bodyguard, a smile raising both corners of her lips, while sipping and holding her cup of coffee with both hands. "Not bad at all."_

_He was now sitting at the opposite side of the kitchen island, on a bar stool in front of her sight._

"_See, I've told you I would win the battle against the coffee machine!" Viktor winked, playfully. "But… How many more coffees will I need to make for you to call me Viktor?" He inquired, with a seductive smile._

"_I don't think it would be appropriate." Louisa lowered her head and cup on the counter, while avoiding his inquiring sigh. _

"_Says who?" Viktor shrugged. "You're in your time off – I'm in my time off, I don't see the problem?" _

_Louisa kept quiet; nervously rubbing her hands together, while keeping her sight at bay._

"_You got…" He brushed his right thumb on his chin, a smile spreading on his lips._

"_What?" Louisa wondered, while touching her own face._

"_You got soya foam on your chin, and right corner of lips." He informed her._

"_I do? Where?" She tried to get rid of it; but without succeeding._

"_Here… Let me do it for you." Viktor suggested, while rising on his legs to reach Louisa's sitting position. "There!" He added, taking her by surprise by wiping the foam off her chin, before slowly sliding his left thumb on the length of her bottom lip._

_Louisa swallowed a lump in her throat, her sight drown in Viktor's. She slowly raised her right hand to push his away, goosebumps hitting her entire body all at once._

_Viktor had drown in sight in hers, in search of a glimpse of approval from Louisa. He finally cup her face, before bending his head to softly brush his lips on hers. A soft brush that leaded, in no time, into a deeper kiss, to which she slowly seemed to respond by parting her lips._

"_Oh God you're so beautiful!" The bodyguard mouthed the words in top of her lips; both of his hands now buried in her short blond strands, while softly caressing their silkiness. _

"_No, no, no …" Louisa shook her head, her entire being left into a state of sudden panic. "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, frantically pushing Viktor at arm length. _

"_It's ok… It's ok, baby; I wouldn't hurt you… Never! You're so petite and fragile, I just want … I just want to protect you." He tried to appease her fear, taking a step back; with opened palms placed in front of his muscular chest. "I would die before forcing you into something that you don't want."_

"_I am … It's just …I can't…" She stammered, incoherently, with trembling lips; tears filling her eyes._

"_I know… I know, you don't have to explain." Viktor reassured her, while taking a careful step forward. "Can I take you in my arms? I won't do anything but hug you, I swear?" _

"_I don't know … I can't … I can't be touched…" The young maid tried to explain, between sobbing, while stepping down the bar stool; tears rolling fluently on her cheeks. _

"_That's not true… That' not true at all." Viktor shook his head, with comforting words. "Take my hand and we'll try, ok?" He suggested more, while handing his right hand to her._

_Louisa, very carefully, took a step forward; slowly raising her left shaking hand in his._

"_There, I'm holding your hand." Viktor nodded, before slowly and softly pulling the young woman toward his muscular chest, into the comfort of his arms. He suddenly heard her loud sobbing, while feeling her arms wrapping around his torso. "Shush… I got you now, I got you." He whispered softly, his hands softly caressing her hair._

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers, for your patience during this story hiatus; It granted me time to enjoy my time off from work, as well as restarting my Kalijah saga with the second sequel: __**"A gentleman and his family"**__; and also write a one-shot chapter (multi-shipping: Kalijah, Klaroline &amp; Kennett) with __**"Candyman"**__; you should read it – You'll have a blast! _

_I hope you enjoyed this present update? I know you've been waiting a long time for it, but something is telling me that this chapter was worth the wait? ;) I'm falling more and more in love with Viktor and Louisa, and I hope it's the same for you all?_

_Just to let you know that before coming back to write this story; I'll have to complete the "__**SEVEN SINS" **__fiction, write a chapter for "__**Sweet Kisses from Russia" **__and one for "__**A gentleman and his family". **__ So be patient, and don't forget that I've updated this story a few weeks earlier that I should ;)_

_Sending you hugs and kisses;_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Guest: **__I know that for some readers it's a bit disturbing the slave and master. But, with my writing I am really trying to show what it means in a role play, between two consenting adults. This is the main erotic purpose of this fiction, of this fiction wouldn't exist otherwise? Do I make sense to you? Of course, of course… Elijah will take the mask one day; it's written in the sky with stars, don't worry, sweetie ;) In the meantime, there is a story to be told – Just be opened and follow the ride ;) Thanks for the review by the way, always a pleasure to read you all._

_**Jasmine: **__Game on indeed, sweetheart ;) LOL … And what a game it is! Thanks for your sweet comments._

_**Verosfan: **__Sweetie, it's never too late to receive good wishes; and I hope you had a wonderful time in the Holidays as well. I know you were talking on Charles and Katherine in a review on this story; and that made me smile ;) LOL … But you're following this one as well, so it's all good. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for encouraging me with your kind words. And I am happy to know that I set yourself on fire ;) LOL_

_**Gemma: **__Both were amazing choices you gave ;) Christian who? ;) LOL – Look at the poster and you'll see who I've chosen for Viktor and Louisa. Thanks for this sweet review._

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	6. Cherish the day

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Important notice**__**: **__Ok guys, we'll soon approach the part of this fiction that could seems offensive for some readers. Physical and mental abuse, violence and abduction will play a big part of it. Just read (or don't!), but proceed with caution, especially if you feel that this is not your cup of tea._

* * *

_**Music inspiration for the last scene of this chapter:  
"Lose yourself" **__from__** "Eminem"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**Cherished the day"**_

* * *

_Louisa entered the backdoor kitchen, holding two full baskets of fresh vegetables she had picked up from the garden. She advanced inside the kitchen to drop the two hands full loading on the island; before undressing of her coat jean._

"_Oh, Miss Katherine! I did not see you standing over there, good morning!" Louise exclaimed, joyfully at the female guest._

"_It's ok, I just arrived. Good morning, Louisa!" Katherine greeted, herself; before slowly raising her butt on a bar stool; under a muffled cry of pain. Damn him … Damn her "master"!_

"_Are you ok, Miss Katherine?" Louisa turned her back, drowning the soiled vegetables in warm water in the kitchen sink, while biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to burst into laughter. The young maid could have easily bet a large sum of money on the reason of the brunette's discomfort._

"_Never been better!" Katherine winced, pushing her right hand on her lower back to rub a tensed muscle. "I'm just a little bit sore this morning." She added, swearing to herself to make him pay for the past night, sooner than later! Though to be fair, he had warned her that she would feel "him" inside of her core for hours to come…He hadn't lie! _

"_Sore? I wasn't aware that vampires could feel the same body discomfort than humans?" Louisa tucked her head between her shoulders, a discreet tremor of laughter escaping her lips; keeping busy while washing the vegetables. "Did you sleep well?" _

"_Sleep? I did not sleep at all!" The bombshell female vampire let a groan escape her lips. And this was entirely the fault of her sex guru! "As vampires, we pretty much feel the same pain as humans, with a higher resistance to it, I suppose." She explained, shrugging; with a sudden grin spreading both corners of her full lips. Not that she could exactly be ungrateful of his undeniable skills in bed, could she?_

"_I see…" Louisa switched the vegetables from the sink to different large bowls, before placing one on the kitchen island. "Care to help me peel the green envelopes to extract the peas? Or are you too sore, Miss Katherine?" She teased, gently; before walking toward the fridge to bring a blood bag to the brunette. "This should help your sore muscles."_

"_Thank you!" Katherine grabbed the blood bag, smiling; before grabbing a hand full of vegetables to peel the peas from their green abodes. "And I should be fine helping you, no need to fuss around me." She added, winking. _

"_Well, I'm happy to hear." Louisa replied; taking her own sitting position near the female vampire. "Did you have a nice evening?" The young maid take a few glances toward their guest, while trying to pull more information from Katherine's mouth, in a nonchalant way. She was dying to know if Katherine had felt something in her employer's arms._

"_Did you?" Katherine asked in return; while keeping her mind and hands occupied at peeling the peas. This was way better and way healthier for her sanity than having flash memory images of her master's head tucked between her parted legs! _

"_Did I … What?" Louisa startled at her question._

"_Have a nice evening?" Katherine raised a suspicious eyebrow at the maid._

"_Oh… Right! Yes, it was ok." Louisa replied, hurriedly; redness filling both of her cheeks, and an intense fire her entire body. __**Get a grip on yourself, Louisa; it was just one kiss … He probably forgot about it, already!**_

"_Good morning Miss Katherine…" The hoarsely voice greeted, while Viktor, the bodyguard, entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Miss Appletown." He added, reaching the island, before leaning his upper body near Louisa's to grab the sugar bowl. "Peas? I love peas!" He teased, while grabbing a few to thrown them in his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I needed to grab the sugar bowl." He turned his head at a mere inch of distance from Louisa's mouth; before straightening his body back into a standing position._

"_Good morning, Mister Inavov!" Louisa greeted, politely but coldly; redness filling, now, her entire face; while obviously showing her true feelings for the man. "We don't want to retain you longer than necessary in your daily functions, do we, Miss Katherine?" _

"_It depends…" Katherine teased the young maid; while noticing the discomfort and awkwardness between the petite woman and the bodyguard. Finally something that could occupy her mind, other than the fact that she had become a sex slave to a very wealthy masked man! _

"_Don't… Please?" Louisa mouthed the words on her trembling lips, while shaking her head discreetly at the female vampire, in a secret prayer to make her stop. _

"_What's new my dear old Viktor?" Katherine asked the bodyguard, winking at Louisa._

"_Oh nothing much, Miss Katherine." Viktor played along with her scheme, while placing a cup underneath the coffee maker. "Miss Appletown was kind enough, last night, to give me a course of how to prepare my own coffee with this machine."_

"_Last night? You don't say?" Katherine arched both eyebrows, a huge grin spreading on her lips. "Louisa, you forgot to tell me about this crash course you gave to Mister Inanov?" She added perniciously._

"_It only took a few minutes of my time; and then … We were done with it!" Louisa mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; with both eyes widely opened at the female vampire._

"_She's too humble, obviously." Viktor pushed the note. "Miss Appletown gave a generous amount of her time to teach a novice such as myself."_

"_I'm sure by now, your coffee must be prepared, Mister Inanov?" Louisa snapped at the bodyguard, pulling angrily on the green envelope, before extracting the peas in the bowl. Granted Viktor Inanov had been her rock last night; when she had break down in tears in his arms; but she felt uneasy about sharing this encounter and embrace at the present moment. "Maybe it's time for you to leave?"_

"_Not only have I prepared my own coffee, Miss Appletown." Viktor suddenly whispered, softly; near Louisa's right ear; while sliding two additional cups on the island. "But; I've managed to prepare an extra cup for you and an additional one for Miss Katherine as well." He added, grinning; before grabbing his own cup to walk straight back toward the kitchen door. "Have a nice day; ladies." He nodded, smiling; before exiting the room._

"_Well, this was highly unexpected?" Katherine grinned, herself; while sipping her cup of coffee. _

"_Don't you dare; Miss Katherine!" Louisa pointed a forbidden finger underneath the brunette's nose._

"_Moi? What did I do? I wasn't the one giving private lessons to the bodyguard at night!" Katherine replied, outraged._

"_Of course not; you were the one receiving private lessons at night!" Louisa busted; before raising her right hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my God! Please, forgive me; I don't know what came over me… This is not what I wanted to say at all!"_

"_Why? It's the truth!" Katherine shrugged, mostly indifferent. "There's not need to forgive you, if you're telling the truth, is there?" _

"_You're not mad at me?" Louisa exclaimed, in shock._

"_No." Katherine shook her head; a pernicious smile spreading on her lips. "I'm even willing to dish information on my crash course if you're willing to dish information on yours? Deal?" _

"_You're a pernicious little thing, you know that about yourself, Miss Katherine?" Louisa rose on her legs, closed fists placed on each side of her waist._

"_What? It's a fair trade! Since; I've entered the kitchen you were dying to know … I mean… Things about your employer and I; weren't you?" Katherine stammered through her sentence, redness filling her cheeks; while raising on her legs too. Since when was Katherine Pierce blushing while talking about sex, anyway? "And now I'm highly curious about you and Mister "Muscles"!" She added, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I … Well, I …" Louisa stammered, herself; not being able to articulate a coherent sentence. "And there is no Mister "Muscles" and I, Miss Katherine!"_

"_Fine! Whatever you say. I perfectly now you're lying, so…" Katherine rolled her eyes, before taking her sitting position back on the bar stool, under a muffled additional cry of pain… Damn ass of hers was still sore after his erotic foreplay!_

"_Fine!" Louisa replied, walking toward the fridge; before retracing her steps a few seconds later, only to throw a pack of ice to Katherine. "And this is for your sore butt!" _

_Katherine raised her narrowed sight on the young maid. Both exchanging a long and intense stare; before finally bursting into wild laughter._

* * *

_**She was bored! **_

_It was way pass lunch time; and he hadn't show his face yet? Why? Not that her sore body was not grateful for the time he was granted her to recuperate; but their deal was seven nights, seven days of sex, no?_

_Katherine walked down the walls; while assuring herself to stay hidden to the staff and glued to them. Not that she had been forbidden by her "master" to walk around freely inside and outside this majestic house; but it had been brought to her attention that a certain room downstairs was continually closed to visitors; except for a few maids who were probably serving their cleaning duties inside. That was enough to entice her attention; and lead her downstairs in the firm intention to find out if this room was in fact the beast lair; or in better terms the office of the owner._

_She peaked an eye at both sides of the corridor, while noticing that one of the maids had kept the said door ajar… This was now or never!_

_STOP! Could it be where he was having a few get together with other women? Being slaves or not? Katherine froze her momentum; while keeping her hand on the door handle. She hadn't thought of that; and for the strangest of all reasons, she felt a pinch of jealousy spreading on her entire being. This was ridiculous! She couldn't care less if that disturbed man was seeing and fucking a troupe of exotic dancers! _

_ooOoo_

_Elijah Mikaelson finally closed the last files with a sigh of relief. He had worked on this new project since the first hours of the morning, not able to find sleep after Katerina had left his bedroom suite. He raised his left wrist to peek at his watch; it was near one O'clock in the afternoon, already. _

_A devious smile spread on the Original's manly lips. They had literally fucked like rabbits yesterday night, and for the entire night! Not that he was shy on the subject, or hadn't maintain a healthy sexual life the past few centuries, but this had been different on so many levels, that he couldn't even express his own feelings in words. The mask has granted him the chance to explore his darkest sexual fantasies. And, to his outmost surprise, Katherine had responded willingly and openly to his sexual demands. But, furthermore both their consensual sexual exploration; he had kept in his arms the woman he had been madly in love with since more than five centuries! _

_And all this considered, that were the reasons he had locked himself in his office, in the single intention to avoid Louisa in all costs possible; or the maid would have bombarded him with a large list of questions; that he was not ready to answer._

_Needless to say that in the next hours he would be obligated to wore the mask, once more. The single idea of taking all of her, once more, brought fire into his blood, and hardened into his cock._

"_Hello?" He heard the soft call, while recognising Katherine's voice; before raising his sight to see his office door spread open._

"_Damn her!" He mouthed the words, while promptly grabbing the leather mask that was lying on the right corner of his desk; before rushing in his vampire speed toward the annex lavatory._

_He should have known that she would be snooping around in no time! _

_**ooOoo**_

_Katherine entered what seemed to be an office room – his office without a doubt; before pushing the door close behind her back. She had trespassed successfully… Though, technically can this be called trespassing if the door was open? Probably not! Technicalities were not the forte of Katherine Pierce! _

_The room was classic and of good taste like the rest of the mansion. She advanced toward the Mahogany bookcases; sliding her fingers on the many classical books, from premiere Editions of various Encyclopaedias, classical tails, history books, and autobiographies of well-known politicians, Kings, Presidents, singers, actors… and many more. She finally came to the conclusion that her "Master" was not only driven by a healthy sexual appetite, he was also driven by his passion to learn, and therefore was a well-educated man as well. _

_She finally reached his majestic desk; before grabbing one of the files that was lying on its desktop._

"_Seeing something that you like?" She heard the low whisper, while feeling his soft and warm breath brushing her left earlobe. "If not, perhaps if you turn around you would finally face what your heart desire the most?"_

_Katherine startled, dropping the file on the desktop, before promptly turning on herself to face her masked captor; backing away of a few feet until her butt hit the back wall, under a muffled cry of pain._

"_Feeling sore, I presume?" He commented, taking a few extra steps to reach her; with a smirk spreading on his manly lips._

"_A gentleman wouldn't mention… Well, you know what I mean…" Katherine raised both eyebrows at her own say. "Especially after causing the said pain." She raised her chin in a confrontational gesture; her body in high alert of his near proximity. Damn this mysterious man and his "over the top" sex-appeal!_

"_I thought you had figured it out by now that I was anything but a real gentleman, Slave?" He replied, softly, his head sliding near her right ear to whisper his say; while swirling a strand of her long brown curls around one of his fingers. "And I also thought you had liked the kind of erotic pain I've had given you?" He added, smiling._

"_It's Katherine!" The brunette maintained her countenance; while hiding how much of an effect her supposedly "Master" had over her. "I made a pact with you yesterday; seven days and seven nights of satisfying your sexual needs in exchange of my freedom. What's a bit of pain to achieve my goal, after all?" She shrugged, nonchalantly, while noticing a spark of amusement in his dark glance; before seeing him tilt his head to the back to burst into loud laughter._

"_Ah Slave! Your perfectly know that you need to be a good girl for me to call you by your first name." He replied, tucking his head in the hollow of her left shoulder, before sliding his lips up on her neck; creating a range of strong shivers in her spine. "And, your beautiful lips shouldn't proclaim so many lies, it's not lady-like." He raised his head and sight, winking at her._

"_You called me Katherine several times, last night?" She commented; fisting his shirt to maintain her equilibrium, left under his dizzy spell. That man had too much power over her… Way too much!_

"_It's because I knew that the simple fact of hearing my voice whispering your first name would make you come faster, was I right?" He questioned, while caressing her bottom lip with the tip of his right thumb._

"_You're full or yourself!" Katherine replied, dryly._

"_And you were full of "me" last night; Slave." He winked once more, while grabbing her chin to softly kiss Katherine's lips. "Stop denying our mutual sexual attraction; so damn much. I'm under your skin now; or why else would you try to find me, while trespassing?" He titled his head; tracing the delicate line of her jaw with the tips of his fingers._

"_I wasn't trespassing!" Katherine rectified, an intense fire reaching her cheeks. "Your maid let your office door open; what was I supposed to do?" She shrugged, indifferent. "And I knocked!"_

"_Were you missing me already? So sore, and yet so willing to go for round … What number was it? I've lost track of our love making… Was it twelve?" He teased, playfully._

"_Our deal is "Seven days, seven night", the time is ticking "Master"…Tick tock Tick tock..." Katherine replied, perniciously. "You don't want to take advantage of our deal, fine by me! I'm ecstatic by the mere idea! But just know that I won't extend our deal of an additional day!"_

"_Mm…I like it so much when you're talking dirty to me, Slave." A rictus raised the right corner of his manly lips; while his right hand playfully slap her left thigh, under her small additional cry of pain. "But what makes you think that you are entitle to make demands or to order me around?" He suavely questioned, in a low whisper. "Or do you think that spreading your legs for me grant you the privilege?" He slowly raised the same hand between her legs, underneath her silk skirt; before brushing the silk fabric or her panties._

"_Don't… Please!" Katherine begged, blushing; while stopping his momentum by grabbing his wrist. If he would have further touched her intimacy; he would have known how much she was lying about her sexual attraction to him, how much she wanted him right now … Her pair of panties was drenched!_

"_Tick Tock … Tick Tock ... What can't be touched; can still be felt, Slave." He commented, tit for tat; his sight drown in hers; before detaching his heated body from hers; while leaving Katherine's body under a cold drift at his sudden detachment._

"_Missing my body, already?" He mocked, sliding both hands in the front pockets of his impeccable pair of trousers. "Be careful, Slave; having sex with me could become addictive to you." He waved a forbidden finger at her, a sarcastic smile plastered on his lips; while placing himself at the opposite side of the desk._

"_I highly doubt I could become addictive to your presence!" She rolled her eyes, while still playing her indifferent role. "I've never said I disliked consensual sex between two adults though." _

"_Tell me something..." He raised his left leg and buttock on his desk, taking a sitting position; while purposely opening the first buttons of his shirt. "If you're so liberated; what sexual positions did you imagine we would take on this desktop?" _

_Katherine blushed, a lump being swallowed in her throat. Damn him and his perspicacity to always know what she was thinking! Every damn positions… That what she had thought!_

"_Don't tell me you're shy about it, now?" He winked, once more; playfully. "You weren't that shy last night?" _

_She kept silent; while crossing her arms over her chest. She wouldn't play his game!_

"_Very well." He nodded, amused. "Let me tell you something, __**Katherine**__…" He used her first name while making her startled at the mere mention. "If you think that I only want to fuck you twenty-four/seven, you're probably right and wrong at the same time." He added, while raising back on both legs; taking a few walking step to reach the bookcases. "You're right, because I'm extremely attracted to you; and you're wrong because I want the both of us to enjoy ourselves in other activities than sex." He explained. "As you can see, I'm a man of culture, and I would like to share a few dates with you, as well as sharing my nights with you, afterward."_

"_I didn't know." She shrugged, while biting into the delicate skin of her bottom lip. He would drive her crazy at this rate! _

"_But, this said; be certain of one very important thing…" He retraced his steps toward her, before cupping her face with both hands; his narrowed sight drown in hers. "After I'm done with you; I'll ruin all the chance you could have to be with other men." He added. "But that is something that you already know, right?" He teased, dropping his hands; before turning on himself to leave his office without another word, and under her frozen standing position and speechless expression._

* * *

_Louisa entered the henhouse, greeting the hens one by one by their lovely first names; before kneeling near their nests to retrieve a few eggs. _

"_You've named all the hens?" She heard a low laugher sound behind her back. There was no need for her to turn around to find out who the intruder was, was there?_

"_They are creatures of God, why not; Mister Inanov?" The blonde replied, shrugging; deposing a few good eggs in her straw basket._

"_Mister Inanov? Really, Louisa?" Viktor tilted his head; while leaning the left side of his upper body on the wooden arch. "You weren't calling me Mister Inanov last night?" _

"_What happened last night doesn't change anything." She replied, in a calm and authoritarian tone of voice; before raising on both of her legs to face him._

"_And what happened exactly?" He asked, while approaching her standing position; both hands buried in the front pockets of his kaki pair of pants. _

"_Why aren't you dressed with your bodyguard uniform?" Louisa asked, while swallowing a lump in her throat. When he was dressed casually; she had the tendency to lower her guards around him. _

"_I've helped the handyman to rebuild the eaves around the mansion." Viktor explained, evasively; before pushing a few of her short blond strands behind her ears. "So? You did not answer me?" _

"_Answer you what?" She raised her sight in his; holding the basket near her chest as a barrier between them._

"_Answer me about what had happened between us? Was it the kiss? Or was it the fact that I've held you in my arms for nearly one hour?" He questioned, once more; before grabbing the basket from her arms to gently drop it on the straw._

"_What? I mean … Whatever would suit a good answer to you." She stammered, redness filling both of her cheeks. _

"_Neither are good answers to me, Louisa." Viktor responded, softly; before suddenly cupping her delicate face with both of his hands, to finally crash his lips on hers._

_She let out a muffled cry of surprise from her throat, before feeling the tip of his tongue sliding between her parted lips to evade the sweet aroma or her mouth; both of his hands sliding from her shoulders, to the small of her back, to finally reach the delicate curves or her buttocks. _

"_I've dreamed of kissing you all night." He whispered over her trembling lips. "I want to take you to a date, Louisa; will you grant me my wish?" _

"_What…" Louisa replied, disoriented; fisting his t-shirt to maintain her equilibrium. "It's not … I don't know … I mean… Didn't you listen what I just said?" She stammered; nervously._

"_So it's a yes, then?" He teased, gently; while nibbling on her bottom lip. "A movie date?"_

"_What? No! I don't want to be seen at a movie theater." She replied, in panic. "I mean, not because of you … But… I wouldn't feel comfortable."_

"_Ok; in my humble quarters then? I'll rent a movie, we'll wear our sweatpants, and we'll sit on my sofa; with a bowl of popcorn in our hands, deal?" He asked, while caressing both of her cheeks. _

"_I don't know … It's … I …" Louisa replied, not knowing right from wrong at the present moment._

"_I'll wait for you tonight in my humble abode. Just knock two times and I'll know it's you." Viktor replied, winking; while slowly detaching himself from their embrace, before replacing the eggs basket in her hands. "Let say … Eight-ish?" He walked toward the threshold, before exiting the henhouse._

_What had just happened for God sake? Louisa stood speechless, between Rosa and Rosalie; the two hens she had named and who seemed undisturbed by their embrace, while peeking at their seeds. _

_She had just accepted a date? With Viktor Inanov, nonetheless?_

* * *

_**Poland – Warsaw city**_

_The sinister man sat on a leather armchair, in his living room, in the parameters of his guarded and closed estate of Warsaw; his sight narrowed on the red fire, crackling logs, in the fireplace. He raised his right hand that was holding a glass of Vodka toward his dry lips to drink the strong alcohol in a single gulp; before passing the back of his burned hand on the length of his mouth; a rictus of discontentment raising the right corner of his lips. _

_Aged around forty, he was neither a handsome nor prepossessing man. One large scarf crossed his right eyebrow and cheek, to finally die below his jaw. The second one slashed the left side of his neck, to finally die, on what could be presumed, his chest. To add to his gloomy appearance, one of his dark eyes had been replaced by a glass one, and black long hair were pulled together in a severe ponytail; with severe burning marks on his entire body._

"_Bartosz?" His name was called from the entrance of the two French doors leading inside the gloomy parlor/ living room that was as sinister at his owner._

"_What do you want Aron?" The said man asked, dryly, smashing his glass on the brick wall inside the fireplace; only time the occurrence triggered a sadistic smile on his thin lips. "If you did not find her, you better step away and leave me alone."_

"_We managed to find her location. And, there were a few pictures taken of her." The said Aron advanced to reach his boss's sitting position, before presenting the yellowish envelope to him. "She's in Bulgaria now."_

_The dark man pulled the envelope from Aron's hand grip, before tearing it open; a pernicious glimmer of light lightening his dark gaze. _

"_My Louisa …" Bartosz whispered, softly, with his fingers brushing her facial traits on the pictures. "My slave…Mine, do you hear me?" He promptly raised on his legs, busting with anger at his right hand man; before throwing the pictures in the fire, only to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. "I want to get her back; I want to make her beg from my forgiveness; after torturing her for hours with my whip lacerating her skin, her blood running down the valley of her back and breasts." He added, villainess spreading like a mask on his face. "Then, perhaps I grant her a few more years of her life by my side."_

_Aron swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding his head in approval; more out of respect for his boss than approval of his say._

"_Technically, you re-sold her, Bartosz?" The right arm man had the audacity to remind the sinister man._

"_Master… Call me "Master" when you address yourself to me, you hear me?" Bartosz lashed out at the Polish man. "Or I could easily end your life, didn't you learn anything about me with time?" He added, harshly. "I re-sold her because I had no other choices in the matter; not because I was tired of her. If this would have been the case, I would have killed her without blinking once."_

"_I'm sorry… Please forgive me, Master?" Aron lowered his head, his shaking hands now crossed over his chest. _

"_Who's her master? Give me his name, now?" Bartosz ordered, loudly; while raising both of his hands to rub his temples, a splitting headache forming inside his skull._

"_She doesn't seem to have one at the moment." His right arm man replied._

"_What do you mean she doesn't have any? She was re-sold to a man seeking for slaves? Did he granted her freedom?" Bartosz shouted, unhappy._

"_No… She's still with the man who'd purchased her." Aron explained, rapidly; in hope of not infuriating his boss even more. "She's just not a slave anymore. She's been employed as a maid." _

"_My Louisa is still as pure as she was before then?" The disturbed man realized, leaning his upper body on the window arch; a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Who is he?"_

"_Elijah Mikaelson." Aron gave the information, with a single nod._

"_One of the Originals vampires?" Bartosz turned his inquiring sight toward his lackey; one of his eyebrows raised with the most interest._

"_Yes." Aron confirmed._

"_Strange? It was Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid in the family, who used to present himself at the Slaves Auctions?" Bartosz commented, while rubbing the scruff on his chin._

"_I wasn't aware the hybrid had … I mean…" Aron blushed at his own say. "Had the tendency to seek sexual release from owning a few slaves."_

"_It wasn't like that at all." The despicable man replied, shaking his head. "He was known to buy fresh flesh to create a little army of minions; while compelling the slaves to obey him."_

"_I see." Aron nodded, in understanding. _

"_This makes it even more interesting to make my move to recuperate my Louisa from the hands of an Original." Bartosz let a sadistic smile spread on his lips. "I can taste her already." He raised his right hand to bite one of his fingers, before sucking his own blood to arise his own pernicious mind. "And if memory serves me right, she tasted delicious."_

"_When do you want to proceed?" Aron asked his mentor._

"_There's no rush now, is there; Aron?" Bartosz smirked, taking a few steps to reach a cigar box placed on a nearby console table. "I need to carefully put my pawns on the checkerboard to proceed with my strategic plan." He added, smelling the tobacco scent from the cigar. "In the meantime; find me a few slaves for my entertainment; my hands itch to whip their backs."_

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers for reading this new update titled: "Cherished the day", from the SOLD! – Fiction._

_Troubles ahead? Overshadowing enormous hardships? Unfortunately, I need to be truthful to you and say: yes! But, this will not occur before a well-deserved honeymoon period for both pairings. Fasten your seatbelts, this story will soon take off toward adventure and action. _

_**Much love guys! **_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Guest who asked me to update… **__Hi, sweetie; thanks for appreciation this story so much. Unfortunately; I had family obligation the past few days that is explaining why I took a bit longer to update. Thanks for your patience, though. Don't forget also that I'm running several stories at the same time._

_**Guest who mentioned loving the story and thanked me for it … **__You're welcome, sweetheart; and it's me who's thanking your for your presence aboard this fiction._

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	7. Hang on to your love

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**Hang on to your love"**_

* * *

_The rays of the sun slowly went down on their last hours before the night would set his dark curtains up in the sky. Katherine Pierce passed through the threshold of her bedroom suite; before coming to a halt in front and at a few feet of distance from her bed, before raising her sight on Louisa, who was joyfully clapping her hands together._

"_What… What is this…?" Katherine opened her mouth to talk, in speechless admiration, while standing in front of the most gorgeous ball gown she had ever seen in her life._

"_I hope you don't mind, Miss Katherine?" Louisa retraced her own steps to close the bedroom door behind their backs, before standing excitedly near the female vampire. "But, I took it on me to open the Designer boxes who had come at your name and I placed the dress and accessories on the bed." She informed, a smile spreading on her lips._

"_This dress…" Katherine let the tips of her fingers slide on the red silk fabric of the majestic ball gown. "It's…" She couldn't form a coherent sentence for it._

"_Isn't it the most beautiful dress you've ever seen?" Louisa nervously robbed her hands together. "It had almost taken my breath away."_

"_Did you see? It is pure silk … It most have cost him a fortune?" Katherine commented, while bringing the fabric near her cheeks to let it caress her skin._

"_Obviously, the "master" wants you dressed in nothing less than this exquisite gown for your first date tonight." Louisa commented, with a single wink. _

"_Masquerade ball you think?" Katherine raised an eyebrow in questioning, while holding, in front of her face, a red mask, decorated of a few white feathers. _

"_I couldn't say?" Louisa shook her head, with a shrug._

_Katherine turned her sight toward the young maid, while tilting her head._

"_I swear, cross my heart!" Louisa exclaimed, truthfully; while signing a cross in front of her chest. "I have no idea where he is bringing you tonight."_

"_Well, if he's bringing me to a masquerade ball, it's fitting his profile, would you say?" Katherine winked back at the young maid, before grabbing the exquisite Louboutin red high heels pair of sandals in her hands. _

"_Maybe he thought you would be his equal, if only for a night?" Louisa came to the conclusion. "After all, you'll both be wearing masks?" She added, while placing the Venetian mask in front of her eyes, a shy smile spreading on her lips. "Do not tell me, Miss Katherine; that all of "this" doesn't awaken your mind to all the possibilities?" _

"_If the dress and mask wasn't awakening my suspicion, this certainly would!" Katherine pulled the sheer red bra, matching panties and suspender belt. _

"_Oh…" Louisa felt a warm fire reach her cheeks at the view of the very risqué set of lingerie._

"_I don't even know why he bothered buying them, it's like I'll be wearing nothing underneath that dress? And it's not like he'll keep them long on me, will he?" Katherine commented, amused by the mere thought; before throwing the lingerie back into the designer bag._

"_I guess his erotic imagination is working in strange ways, like most men?" Louisa added, while biting the thin skin of her bottom lip to forbid herself to burst into laughter. If only her boss knew about her snooping around to find out what was hiding in the bags. "What is that little one?" She pointed toward a small, black gift bag._

"_Let see." Katherine jumped on the little bag, a small giggle escaping her lips. _

"_Necklace you think? Earrings perhaps?" Louisa exclaimed, with much excitement filling her voice. _

"_I don't know?" Katherine shrugged, before opening the narrowed black velvet box. _

"_What is it?" Louisa peeked an eye, with much curiosity. _

"_A collar in gold, with a body chained attached to it." Katherine let a pernicious smile spread on her red lips._

"_Oh!" Louisa exclaimed, with wide eyes. "I see…"_

"_I thought you knew the singular taste of your boss?" Katherine turned her narrowed sight toward the maid. _

"_Well…I…Of course… Yes…" She stammered, redness filling her cheeks, once more. Damn you, Louisa! You'll soon let slip your boss identity, if you continue!_

"_You seem uncomfortable with all of this, like you don't know about his …" Katherine sighed. "Well, how can I put this in words…His choice of sexual life style?" _

"_Of course, I know; Miss Katherine. I've been in the middle of it all, myself; remember?" Louisa corrected her blur, while turning on herself to reach the window._

"_I'm sorry, Louisa; and believe me, I'm usually the kind of person who's short on apologies." Katherine lowered the black box on the bed. "I just put my foot in my mouth, did I?"_

"_Don't worry about it." Louisa turned on herself to face Katherine. "It's just that my boss is very secretive about his "singular" sexual life style; he's not publicly making a spectacle of his personal choices." _

"_I'll grant him an extra point for keeping his personal business… Well, you know "personal"." Katherine shrugged, reluctantly._

"_I believe you're granting him far more than an extra point, Miss Katherine." Louisa let a smile spread on her lips, taking extra steps to reach her standing position. "I think you're falling hard for him."_

"_I don't fall for men in general, Louisa; I stand on my own two feet, with both of them grounded on the floor." Katherine replied, dryly; while blenching over the maid's imply. _

"_Even so; keep in mind that behind the mask my boss is wearing; there's also a beating heart." Louisa concluded, with a small smile; before retracing her steps toward the bedroom door. _

"_He's a vampire, his human heart is gone." Katherine replied, part-cons; while grabbing the silk dress in her hands._

"_Tell yourself what you need to sleep at night, Miss Katherine." Louisa commented; while grabbing the door handle. "On this note, I'll let you get ready for your date; and I'll get ready for mine, myself." She added, half-opening the door; before seeing the panel being closed on its arch, with a strong push of Katherine's right hand. "What are you doing?" The maid turned her upper body and head to face the brunette vampire; a speechless expression plastered on her face._

"_Oh don't try to change the subject, Louisa; I'm not stupid… What did you just meant by: I'll get ready for mine, myself?" Katherine asked, with an arched eyebrow and a smirk appearing on her red lips._

"_What? Nothing…I don't… I mean… I meant nothing by it!" Louisa stammered, redness filling her cheeks. "Now, let me pass, Miss Katherine; I still have a few cleaning tasks that need to be done before the end of my shift." _

"_You are getting ready for a date, aren't you?" Katherine asked, while waving a forbidden finger underneath Louisa's nose._

"_I am not!" Louisa pushed herself at arm length of the brunette, before pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "I don't know from where … I mean … From where this wacky idea of yours is coming from, but … But, it's not true!" The blonde bombshell added, while stammering on almost each word she had spoken._

"_You won't go to heaven if you're lying you know that, Louisa?" Katherine advanced toward the maid's standing position; chin raised, arms crossed over her chest, in a humorous way._

"_Neither will you!" Louisa replied, tit for tat. "It's not like you're telling the all truth, and nothing but the truth, about your true feelings for my boss, Miss Katherine." She raised her own chin, in return._

"_Who is it, Louisa?" The female vampire teased. "Is it Viktor? The tall, strong, bodyguard – Viktor?" She questioned, under the intensive blushing of the petite blonde. "It is he, isn't it?" The female vampire grinned. "Spill the beans? Where will Mr. Muscles take you? Or is it straight to his bed?" _

"_Miss Katherine!" Louisa exclaimed, outraged. _

"_What?" She shrugged, falsely innocent. "It's not like you wouldn't have a good time, did you take a good look at him?"_

"_I won't spill a damn thing; because there's nothing to spill!" Louisa replied, short of breaths. _

"_I wasn't born yesterday, you know, Louisa?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "But, I understand … You're not considering me your friend; and you don't want to share personal details of your personal life." She turned her back at the maid, grinning under her hat, under her spectacular performance._

"_It's not that, Miss Katherine. I … I'm … I mean…" Louisa closed her eyes, a loud sigh escaping her lips. "Fine! It's just a movie and popcorns between employees; nothing to get excited about, really." _

"_That's how it's called these days? I would prefer a make-out session on Viktor's couch. It would seem more accurate, would you think?" Katherine teased, playfully. "But, I guess it will have to do." _

"_I should have said nothing!" Louisa retraced her steps toward the door, for the second time. "You are playing me for a fool!"_

"_Wear a pink tank top, with deep neckline – But, that goes without saying." Katherine suggested, with a hand gesture._

"_Whatever, Miss Katherine; enjoy your evening!" Louisa added, while rolling her eyes; before grabbing the handle to open the door panel. _

"_And pink lipstick; it will go well with your carnation." Katherine added, under a small laughter; while hearing the door being slammed on its arch – Obviously, the bodyguard was a sensitive subject for the young maid!_

* * *

_**Breathe in – Breathe out … Knock, knock!**_

_Louisa stood with her shoulders straight and chin rose in front of Viktor Inanov's private quarter door; while waiting for him to answer. She swallowed a lump in her throat, hearing footsteps approaching, before seeing the panel open in front of her sight._

"_Hi!" Viktor greeted her, all smile; casually leaning his upper body on the arch._

"_Mister Inanov!" She saluted, toneless and with a single nod; while sliding her sight on his white sleeveless t-shirt and black pair of sweatpants. Well at least he hasn't lied on the casual part of this date! _

"_Really, Louisa? You're bringing orange sodas to my humble abode for a movie night; and you'll keep calling me Mister Inanov?" He arched an eyebrow, a huge smirk raising the left corner of his manly lips._

"_I wasn't sure if beers would be appropriate; considering…" She commented, before holding her say; while standing as straight as a capital "I"._

"_What you really mean to say is that you wanted me sobered, assuring yourself that I wouldn't try funny things on you; isn't it?" He winked, playfully._

"_If … I mean… This was obviously a bad idea!" Louisa exclaimed, before turning on herself in hope to run away as fast as possible from his threatening presence. "Good evening, Mister Inanov!"_

"_Oh no! You're not running away from me this time!" Viktor grabbed her right upper arm, gently pulling Louisa toward him, before making her pass the threshold of his private quarters, only to close the door behind their backs. "There… You're inside! Welcome to my humble abode… Can I take the orange sodas from your hands?" He suggested, grabbing the pack without waiting for her answer; before taking a few steps toward the small adjacent kitchenette to drop the cans on the counter. "I thought you would have brought me some flowers, but orange sodas is fine too." He gently continued to tease._

"_I … I wasn't sure… What… what to bring?" Louisa stammered, nervously; while rubbing her hands together._

"_I'm joking, Louisa." Viktor winked, playfully. "Make yourself at home; I've just put the popcorns into the microwave, I'll be with you in a sec." _

_Louisa swallowed, taking a few steps to reach the leather couch, before taking her sitting position, with her hands placed on her knees. Trying to avoid looking at Viktor, she then took a quick look at the one room studio that was separated in three sections: the small kitchenette with two high chairs in front of a small counter, a middle area with a large leather couch, a coffee table, and an entertainment unit with a very large flat T.V. screen, a set of big speakers, and all the needed audio system; and finally behind a round alcove, with a set of black curtains on each side to make it more private, a large bed, with a silk black bedspread and a few decorative cushions. She felt her cheeks warm up, hastily turning her sight away from that section. _

"_Liking what you're seeing?" Viktor asked, handing her a large bowl of buttered popcorns, before dropping a few chocolate bars and two orange soda cans on the coffee table, with the addition of two beers. "I brought beers also, if "ever" you want to live dangerously?" He added, winking once more; before grabbing a few popcorns to throw them in his mouth._

"_The studio … It's … It's nice." She nodded, with a shy smile; holding the popcorns bowl near her chest, for her dear life. _

"_You look nice too." Viktor nodded. "I like this … Pink tank top you're wearing; it's giving nice colors to your cheeks." He added, while slowly sliding his fiery sight from Louisa's neck to her deep neckline._

_Louisa blushed, promptly grabbing both sides of her vest to pull it back over her chest. Damn Miss Katherine and her brilliant idea!_

"_What movie do you wish to see?" He asked, while grabbing the remote control._

"_I… I don't really care; whatever would suit your mood." She replied, shakily. _

"_Romance? Adventure? Comedy?" Viktor suggested, while pressing a few buttons to make appear a list of films on the big screen. _

"_Really, whatever you choose will be fine with me." Louisa replied, with a shy smile._

"_You're making me feel like I'm the cat who will soon eat the canary?" Viktor commented, amused; while looking at a list of films. _

"_I'm sorry… I've told you, this was a bad idea to start with." Louisa replied, while bringing the popcorn bowl nearer to her chest._

"_Why is that? You have something against movies, popcorns, chocolate bars and orange sodas – Or is it the beers?" He mocked, gently. "Oh … I think I got one! Did you watch any of the Fast and Furious franchise movies?" _

"_No." Louisa shook her head. _

"_Where were you living the past years, under a rock?" Viktor let a small laughter escape his lips._

_Louisa lowered her head, a veil of sadness filling her eyes and heart._

"_Damn!" He swore under clenched teeth, while frowning and realizing his bad misstep. "I'm sorry, Louisa; I know you weren't free of your movements in your near past." _

"_It's ok." She nodded; trying to release the awkwardness of the conversation. "I don't even know what those movies are about? But, for the sound of it; it must be movies filmed entirely for men?"_

"_Not entirely false." Viktor grinned. "But there's also a fair amount of action and romance in them. Interested?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Sure." She shrugged. "How many movies there are?" _

"_Six we can watch, and a last one on the way!" Viktor replied, smirking._

"_Six? But … But, I can't stay all night in here and watch six movies in a row with you!" Louisa exclaimed, in panic._

"_No?" Viktor replied, teaser. "Well, Maybe I just found a way for you to come back perhaps for a second watch, to see more of me as well as the movies?" He added, good player, before closing the light; a huge smile plastered on his manly lips. And Viktor just scored one – zero!_

* * *

_Louisa had to agree that the Fast and Furious movies franchise were interesting enough to watch; a bit much of testosterones for her taste; but at least Viktor hadn't lie about the romance part._

_She had kept her distance, sitting at the far edge of the leather couch, while keeping her hands on her knees in a straight position._

"_You'll keep your "guarded" sitting position for the all duration of the movie "or" you'll finally lean your head on my chest?" Viktor questioned, with a raised eyebrow, his sight narrowed on the young maid. "I have a cramp from keeping my left arm above the back of the couch." He commented; triggering a small laughter from Louisa. "Why are you laughing?" _

"_I've kind of noticed the subtle invitation to lean against your chest, Mr. Ina…I mean, Viktor." Louisa replied, while raising her right hand over her lips to held her laughter. _

"_Oh? You're finding this amusing, aren't you?" Viktor tilted his head, falsely mad._

"_I'm sorry; it's obviously not very nice of me to laugh at your discomfort." She added, while biting into her bottom lip. _

"_Well, if it makes you smile and laugh, fine by me." He commented, keeping his arm positioned; while turning his attention back to the movie._

_A few minutes later, the tall man felt the subtle touch of hair touching the skin of his upper-arm; before noticing Louisa slowly snuggling against his upper body, her head now resting on his chest, with her right opened palm placed on his t-shirt, above his heart. He closed his eyes, letting a slow and loud sight escape his lips; with his right hand slowly caressing her short strands of hair; while his lips met the warm skin of her forehead. _

"_Are you comfortable?" Viktor whispered, his chin resting on top of her head; while his left hand kept caressing her hair and the base of her neck in slow motions._

"_Yes." Louisa nodded, nervously; her small hand fisting the fabric of his t-shirt._

"_Does it make you nervous knowing that … I mean, that I'm a vampire?" He questioned._

"_No; actually it is what makes me the least nervous." She confessed, honestly._

"_Louisa?" Viktor whispered her name, before slowly raising her chin up, only to leave a trail of sweet kisses on the delicious curve of her jaw and neck._

"_Viktor … I… I can't…" Louisa panicked, while trying to detach herself from his embrace. _

"_Shush… It's me, Louisa; I won't hurt you, baby." He mouthed the words in top of her parted lips, both of his hands cupping her face, before softly nibbling on her bottom lip._

_It did not take very long for the kiss to deepens, his lips now crashing on hers, over her loud moans of arousal and pleasure. He helped her straddle his legs, grabbing two hands full of her butt to bring her to sit on his lap; his lips still kissing hers, with his tongue invading the warmest of her mouth. He slowly and carefully pushed her cardigan on the floor, before raising the fabric of her tank top over her head, soon followed by his own sleeveless t-shirt; only to drop both pieces of clothing on the floor._

"_God; you're beautiful, baby!" He whispered, his head leaning and finding comfort on the soft and round curves of her breasts, dressed of a pink lace bra; with Louisa's hands caressing the base of his neck, and his thick dark brown hair._

"_Viktor…" She moaned, eyes closed; feeling his right hand pushing the lace fabric of her bra to capture the erected nipple between his lips; while his left hand raised on her waist, to caress Louisa's back, before noticing her wounded skin. _

_She suddenly froze at his touch, all senses in alert, pushing herself at arm length, before promptly jumping on her feet; grabbing her vest on the floor to bring the fabric in front of her chest. _

"_I can't … Please, I can't…" She stammered through her explanation, her right opened palm raised to hold him at distance, with tears rolling on her cheeks._

"_Oh baby, I didn't know." Viktor exclaimed, while shaking his head and raising on his legs; before slowly reaching her standing position. "You shouldn't feel ashamed. It doesn't change my feelings for you."_

_Louisa suddenly turned on herself, her entire body left under a set of tremors and intense sobbing; while exposing to Viktor's sight, her wounded back. Several deep whiplashes covering her silky skin, forever._

"_If I could, I would kill the bastard who did this to you." Viktor confessed, slowly raising his right hand to slide his fingers on the scars covering her back. "You're beautiful…" He whispered, before kneeling at her feet to slowly slide his lips on the wounded skin of her back. "So beautiful… I don't care about your past, or your wounded skin." _

"_You don't … You don't need to pity me." Louisa stammered, through her sobbing. _

"_Oh baby, I don't pity you; far from it." Viktor commented, raising on his legs to turn his back on her. "Turn around and take a look, would you?" He suggested, gentl_

_Louisa slowly turned on herself, under her loud sniffing and while drying her tears away; before finally face Viktor's back, wounded himself of a few whiplashes. _

"_You're not the only one who's wounded, Louisa." He commented, eyes closed._

_Louisa stood speechless for a few seconds, before taking a few steps to approach the bodyguard's standing position, slowly raising her right hand to trace the deep scars with the tips of her fingers. She finally closed her eyes, leaning her head and right cheek to touch his skin. _

"_I'm sorry; so sorry, Viktor…" Those were the last words Viktor heard from her lips. When he turned on himself she had left his studio; while leaving the door wide opened. "Louisa…" He whispered, unbalanced by what they had just shared._

* * *

_Katherine Pierce placed herself in front of the large marble table, while coming face to face with her reflection in the imposing golden mirror of the mansion entrance hall. She swallowed a lump in her throat while studying every detail of her present look. The silk dress clothed her curves like a second skin with its red color bringing a pink carnation to her cheeks and lips. The deep neckline highlighted her rounded perky breasts in a peek-a-boo style; the corset accentuating her tiny waist, while the many petticoats showed her long legs with the help of a high slit on the left side. As final touches, the red high heels sandals, the loose bun on top of her head with a few strands of hair framing her cheeks, while the red Venetian mask covered the upper part of her lovely face. _

"_You're simply sublime…Slave." She heard the hoarsely voice complementing her, before slowly raising her sight in the one of her captor. "You're taking my breath away in this dress."_

"_Thank you." Katherine managed to reply; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "You don't look so bad yourself." She shrugged, falsely indifferent._

_If "sublime" described her, "majestically handsome" would describe him at the present moment. He wore a silk white shirt, over a black tuxedo vest and matching tuxedo pair of pants, with a red cape placed over his shoulders to match her own dress; and as final touch, his leather mask placed over his face._

"_Very Phantom of the Opera… I've never thought you were the sentimentalist type?" She added, teasingly; with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were more the … Straight to the point, "let me fuck you", guy." She added, without shame. _

"_Really?" He let a smile spread on his lips, taking a few steps to place himself behind her back; slowly raising his opened palms on the length of her bare arms, while creating a range of shivers down her spine. "I can transform myself into the most romantic man, if you're willing to play the game with me, slave?" He whispered, sensually; his head leaning down the hollow of her left shoulder, with his lips slowly leaving a trail of kisses upward on her neck. "I've missed you today." He confessed, honestly; softly nibbling on her earlobe._

"_Oh…" Katherine moaned, eyes closed; her head resting on his muscular chest. She needed to be careful about her sexual attraction to him. The mere moment that this man coming into near distance of her, or was touching her; she melted like cheddar cheese in a pan! "I thought I was already playing the game with you? Seven days of being your salve in return of regaining my freedom, remember?" _

"_I bet when my hands are caressing your breasts this way …" He whispered, good player; with both of his hands slowly raising from her waist to the curves of her tempting breasts; the tip of his thumbs gently rubbing her erected nipples through both the fabrics of her bra and dress. "You easily forget about our agreement; or am I wrong, slave?"_

"_Jerk!" Katherine let the insult escape her parted lips; an intense wetness growing in the deepness of her core. Damn him and his over the top male ego! _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk … Is this a way to talk to your Master, whose main preoccupation is to bring you pleasure, and nothing but pleasure?" He murmured near her ear; with a laugher escaping his lips; before abruptly stopping his sensual ministrations; only to give two loud slaps to both of her buttocks. "Now behave, we need to leave!"_

"_Where… I mean, where are you bringing me?" Katherine asked, excitedly. _

"_If you ask me the right way, I'll answer you." The masked man replied, while gently grabbing her chin to raise her sight in his._

"_The only way for me to get you sexually aroused is to lower myself as your possession, isn't it?" Katherine mumbled, angrily; between her clenched teeth._

"_I didn't know you wanted me to get sexually aroused? It's an interesting information." He grinned, under her sudden blushing. "And is it that bad to have become my possession, slave, to truly belong to me? Really?" He mouthed the words on top of her lips, eyes closed. _

"_Fine!" Katherine agreed, reluctantly. "Where are you taking me, __**Master**__?" _

"_That wasn't so hard to say, wasn't it?" He reopened his eyes, a smile spreading on his lips. "First, to my private Jet, and after … To the Opera, __**Katherine**__." He purposely whispered her name in top of her trembling lips. "See? When you're playing nice, I can return the favor." He added, before gently kissing her lips. "Come, the limousine is awaiting for us, up front." He presented his left forearm for her to slide her arm underneath, and hand over it. _

_Fine! He wanted to play the game of the cat and mouse … It's not as if she had not inventing the game herself… Katherine thought to herself, while following her master outside, a huge smirk spreading on her lips. Before the end of the night, the "master" role would be reverse … It's him who would beg her for a sexual release and not the other way around!_

* * *

"_The phantom of the Opera; really? How truly unoriginal of you." Katherine placed her many petticoats over her legs; comfortably sitting on her velvety chair; in their private balcony lounge. "And a masked presentation, nonetheless?" She rolled her eyes, before glancing at the full crowd of guests who were slowly taking their own sitting positions, either on the main parterre or randomly placed on balconies; all dressed and masked for the circumstance._

"_Well; you're an intelligent woman it's not like you would have not noticed the subtle references I left you to guess what presentation we would see?" He winked, playfully at her. "As for showing myself masked in public places, slave, my options are quite limited at the moment. And this is Bulgaria after all, not downtown New York or Los Angeles!"_

"_If this is rocking your boat." Katherine shrugged, indifferent; while noticing that she was without a doubt the best dressed woman at the opera tonight. Observation that rapidly put a huge smile on her face._

"_I choose that dress for you; because I pertinently knew how important it would be for you to be the number one!" He whispered near her right ear, teasingly; before softly kissing her cheek._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" She raised her chin; while faking the indifference._

"_I know you better that you know yourself." Her master commented, under a small laughter. "Now behave; would you?" He demanded of her. "I do not want to be forced to put you on my lap in the middle of the presentation, to give you a slap or two on your beautiful ass? Let's keep that for the bedroom, ok?" He added, under the flash of lights, subtly announcing the beginning of the present opera._

_What little "moi", creating such a scene? Never! Thought, Katherine Pierce; under a large smirk appearing on her reddish lips. Game on - Asshole! She would teach him a lesson that he would not forget anytime soon!_

* * *

_It was certainly not the first time she had watched this opera, but she had to confess to herself that the presentation was spectacular! The comedians were delivering the right amount of drama and their voices were enchanting. She had taken a few glances toward her companion a few times; to find him deeply moved by the actors. His chin resting in the palm of his right hand. Her "master" was obviously an educated man with a high dose of good taste; and it was not to displease the female vampire._

"_Aren't you hot?" Katherine whispered, setting her devil plan into motion. _

"_Is it a rhetorical question as: do I find myself "hot"; or did you meant it as: am I sweating?" He questioned, teasingly. "If so; the answers are yes and no." _

_Ok, maybe her revenge would not be as easy as anticipated after all; with such a jackass on her hands! _

"_Well, I'm hot!" She shrugged, subtly and sensually pulling on the satin ribbons of her corset; before parting the two panels of her dress, revealing the dark aureole and erected nipples of her breasts underneath the transparent lace bra she was wearing. _

"_If you're playing this game with me, slave; you'll burn yourself – That is not a few words thrown in the air, it's a solemn promise!" Katherine heard the warning being whispered near her right ear, under the man's clenched teeth._

"_Burning is exactly what if feels like at the moment. I'm wearing a lot of petticoats and I'm extremely __**wet**__ underneath this dress." She expressed herself at dual sense, slowly turning her head to drown her sight in his fiery one, while purposely wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue; before slowly raising her dress to her calves, knees, and finally on her thighs. "Not like you can fuck me now; would you say… __**Master**__?" She winked, perniciously. "Pity though; you seem to have some discomfort yourself; or am I mistaking?" She added, slowly sliding her hand on his shirt, before grabbing a hand full of the obvious boner, down in his tuxedo pants. "But, you're too much of a gentleman to do anything in public; aren't you?" _

"_You'll pay for this Katherine!" Her master replied, promptly grabbing her wrist; before pushing her hand away. "And believe me, your loud screams will be my reward!" He added, with a pernicious smile spreading on his manly lips._

* * *

_Well, at first thought, giving him a taste of his own medicine had seem a very good idea, but now that he had dragged her back inside the penumbra of the entrance hall of his mansion, far away from the public eyes; suddenly it seemed the most grotesque one Katherine had ever had!_

_She took a few steps back toward the table, jumping out of her skin when her back and hands touched its marble. Get a grip on yourself, Pierce, this is only a man!_

_He slowly and very calmly (way too calmly too be truthful!) reached the staircase banister, before throwing his red cape and jacket over it; only to roll both his shirt sleeves up on his forearms. _

"_You've purposely mocked me tonight, slave; or am I mistaking?" He asked, in a toneless voice; that meant nothing good._

"_I thought you had a certain sense of humor." Katherine shrugged her shoulders; while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. _

"_Not likely that kind." He replied, while raising his chin and narrowing his fiery sight on her. "Why? I thought, wrongly perhaps, that a night out would please you?" _

"_It did… I swear it did, thank you." Katherine nodded, nervously._

"_Then, why did you play this childish game? I thought our agreement was explicitly understood by us both?" He added, under clenched teeth._

"_Fine! You want the truth?" Katherine lashed out. "You're making me nervous, like no other man before you, ever did." She confessed; gesturing with her arms. "I don't know how to act around you, I don't know what to say… The only time, I truly feel like myself is when we …" She held the momentum of her speech, redness filling her cheeks. _

"_When we fuck? That is what you wanted to say, isn't it, slave?" He inquired; his eyes searching the truth in Katherine's, before cupping her face with both hands. "Then, let's fuck!" He growled, before crashing his manly lips on hers, under the brunette's loud cry of surprise._

_Both of his hands grabbed the fabric of Katherine's dress; promptly raising the petticoats on her hips, while in a rapid movement of his hands tearing all the fabrics in two parts, before raising the female vampire on the marble table, by pushing a crystal vase on the floor in an acute noise of broken glass. _

"_Lay on the table and open your legs!" He ordered in a tone of voice that demanded nothing less than total obedience. He, then, promptly got rid of his shirt, standing chest naked; before throwing it over the broken glass a second later._

_All coherent and logical thoughts had left Katherine's brain; the only thing she was seeking at the moment was the sexual release that this man could and would grant her. She slowly opened her legs, obeying his order without shame; pulling on the lace ribbons of her dress corset to liberate her breasts from their imprisonment, before pushing downward the fabric of her bra to reveal her erected nipples to his sight. Her master responded to her invitation by placing himself between her legs, before subtly rubbing his hardness over her drenched panties, only to capture the forbidden fruits between his lips, gently biting her erected nipples, one after the other, before sucking the entire dark aureoles of her breasts inside his mouth._

"_Oh my God!" Katherine cried, both hands grabbing his hair; to push his head in a nearer proximity of her chest. "How can a man be so good at this?"_

"_Do you even know, how much you're driving me crazy with desire, slave?" He questioned, slowly sliding his lips from her breasts, down on her flat stomach, before reaching the elastic of her panties, his fingers slowly sliding underneath the sheer fabric to reach her wetness. "Well, you did not lie when you've said you were wet underneath your dress?" He teased, slowly sliding the soaked panties on the length of her legs. "Tell me what you want from me now, slave?" _

"_You know what I want!" Katherine replied, while panting loudly; her own hands gently caressing her breasts. _

"_I want you to tell me… There's no shame between us, Katherine… Tell me?" He grabbed her chin, his sight drown in her. _

"_I want you …. I want you to lick me long and hard…" She confessed, an intense fire reaching her cheeks. _

"_Done!" The masked man responded, a smile spreading on his manly lips. "See, it's not that hard, is it, slave?" He blessed her parted lips of a quick kiss before kneeling in front of the table, placing his head between her parted legs to grant her, her wish._

"_Oh for God sake, who are you?" Katherine cried, even louder; while raising her hips, closing her eyes and bending her head backward; under the intense single contraction that hit the walls of her core when his lips and tongue started to tease her clit. _

_To say that her master was skilled in oral sex was a euphemism – The man was obviously sex on legs! Where has he been all her life? The way his tongue sensually nibbled and tasted her engorged vulva, slowly sliding inside her walls brought her to orgasm in a record time._

_He promptly raised back on his legs, gently grabbing her waist to turn Katherine on her front, while placing her face down on the marble table, before sliding the zipper of his tuxedo pants down, to free his erected cock._

"_I will take you rear-style now; I won't be gentle, I'm telling you right now. Hard and fast is my manta, slave." He whispered, near her right ear, softly nibbling on her earlobe, while pulling on her collar chain to raise Katherine's head toward his chest. "I like when you're so submissive; it fills me with so much pleasure." He confessed, grabbing her chin to turn her head, before crashing his lips on hers; his tongue finding the warmest of her mouth in record time._

"_Please?" Katherine mouthed, over his parted lips._

"_Please what, my __**Katherine**__?" He questioned, both hands reaching her chest to caress her breasts in soft, gentle motions._

"_Please… Hard and fast is also the way I want you to take me." She admitted, unashamedly._

_And it's over her shameless admission and with a profound thrust that he finally entered her wet walls as far and hard as he could, under her loud moans of pleasure filling the entrance hall, with the creaking noises of the table shaking under the strong tremors of his pelvic. They finally reached both their climaxes with a last and strong thrust to the tilt, bringing a huge smile on the master's lips over Katherine's last cry…_

"_Master!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, before letting her exhausted body fall on the freshness of the marble table._

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers for reading this new update titled: "Hang on to your love", from the SOLD! – Fiction._

_Sorry for the long wait; but my life is pretty hectic these days and I can't update in a faster pace. This said; never fear, I will always come back to write the next chapters, even if it takes me more time._

_Those dates were so perfect that I was grinning like an idiot in front of my laptop while writing them; I truly hoped you've enjoyed them as much as I did? Next chapter we will take both couples into the next level; before trouble will hit the fan! _

_For those who are following: __**A gentleman and his family**__, it's next on my list to write, do not fear ;) _

_**Much love guys! **_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Deberry: **__OMG! It's been so long, sweetie! How have you been? I thought I had a false vision when I saw your user name appear with your review ;) I'm so happy you're catching up on this story, happy reading!_

_**Sandy: **__Thank you for your kind words of appreciation, sweetheart! I'm glad my stories are bringing joy in your reading life!_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	8. Never as good as the first time

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**Never as good as the first time"**_

* * *

_**Dedicating this chapter to my friend Melissa, who loves the pairing of Viktor and Louisa.**_

_**Song inspiration: **__The Monster – Eminem_

* * *

_Katherine slowly opened her eyes, her long eyelashes letting the daylight infiltrate her pupils and mind, while regaining her sense of reality._

"_You watched me sleep all night?" She inquired, slowly raising her head on the pillow, her sight glancing at the dark masked silhouette._

"_No, I've let you catch-on on a few hours of sleep while I worked on a few files in my study room." He replied, his fiery sight sliding on her naked flesh exposed entirely to his eyes. "I came back just an hour ago."_

"_You're a pervert, you know that?" Katherine commented, with arched eyebrows and a smile raising the left side of her lips; slowly turning her body to lay on her stomach, arms raised over her head, on the large pillow._

"_I thought you knew that about me already?" He softly whispered near her right ear, bending his head over hers. "And after all, which man in his right mind wouldn't appreciate the sight of your naked body, Katherine?" He questioned, smirking; his left hand slowly tracing the line from her higher back to the soft curve of her small, before ending its invisible drawn on her butt. His fingers parted both bottom cheeks, before slowly caressing her humid folds. _

"_You're insatiable, you know that?" She softly moaned, eyes closed; a blissful smile spreading on her full lips._

"_It's not like you don't appreciate my erotic ministrations?" He mocked, gently; his fingers raising back on her buttocks. "Or am I mistaking, my dear Katherine?" _

"_Two times in a row you've called me "Katherine"- I'm highly impressed, you did not call me "slave" for a good twelve hours?" She teased, turning on her back; while bringing his left hand over her chest to caress her breasts – Which he did without hesitation._

"_It's early; enjoy the fact that my brain is still in its sleeping mode… Slave!" He purposely responded, a small laugher escaping his lips. He grabbed the brunette by her waist to pull her body in his arms, before dropping his head on his own pillow, her own resting on his chest._

"_Are you masked all day and night?" Katherine asked, while biting into her bottom lip; her right hand tracing small circles on his skin. _

"_No." He simply replied, while keeping silent on this private matter._

"_Right!" The female vampire winced at his reply. "It's not like you owe me any explanation after all. We have an agreement; and upon the conclusion of the said agreement – You're entitle to act as weirdly as you wish, if it's a way to get you hard, who am I to judge your sexual preference?" She added, perniciously._

"_You seriously think I can't get sexually aroused without the mask?" Elijah burst into laughter, his right hand raised over his eyes to sweep the tears away. "Oh my sweet slave, you're so delightful!" He lowered his left hand to caress her hair, while his lips left a sweet kiss on her forehead. _

"_What am I supposed to think?" Katherine growled, unhappy. "And it's not like it makes any difference to me." She shrugged, falsely disinterested. _

"_Of course it's not, why would it?" Elijah replied, while trying to retain a smile to spread on his lips. "I cover my face, because I prefer my identity to stay a secret – Other than that, it has no meaning; is this answer satisfying your curiosity?" _

"_Are you hiding it for me?" Katherine pushed the note a little further._

_Elijah closed his eyes, while sighing loudly. She was too intelligent for her own good._

"_At the moment I'm hiding the man that I have become even to myself." He responded, truthfully._

_Katherine lowered her head on his muscular chest, while remaining silent and quiet for a few minutes; which for her was not shorter than a miracle!_

"_Do you feel uneasy with the cuddling part of the program at the moment?" She questioned, the tip of her tongue slowly sliding on her parted lips._

"_If this was the case; would I have pulled you in the comfort of my arms?" He smirked, happily._

"_I guess not?" Katherine shrugged, once more. "Do you know that your maid and bodyguard are dating?" She questioned, while placing her chin on her parted palms, over his chest; her sight now locked with his._

"_I've noticed an interest in both parties." Elijah nodded, while sliding a few loose strands behind her ears. "How do you know that, anyway? Did you put your beautiful nose where it doesn't belong, slave?" He questioned, with a sudden smile spreading on his lips._

"_Little did I knew that the "slave" mention would come back like a running elephant in the room?" She winced, disdainfully._

"_Oh deep down I'm sure you love this appellation." Elijah teased, playfully._

"_Yes! While imagining myself snapping your neck every time you pronounce it." She responded, perniciously._

"_See! You are already accustom to it." He winked. "Tell me more about Louisa and Viktor?" _

"_I don't know …" She shrugged. "I think they had their first date yesterday night?" Katherine informed._

"_As long they did not wreck the entrance marble table after us; I hope they had a good time?" Elijah replied, with a small laughter escaping his throat. _

"_You have a beautiful smile; and when you laugh the thin lines around your lips disappear." Katherine noticed, her fingers slowly sliding on the length of his bottom lip._

"_Are you trying to seduce me, Katherine?" He asked, his sight narrowed on the female vampire._

"_If you continue calling me by my name, I might be?" Katherine smiled, happily; brushing her lips on his parted ones; her right hand sliding from his toned stomach, underneath his boxer elastic band, to finally rub his erected member. "Any complaints?" She raised an eyebrow, playfully._

"_None that I can think of?" He replied, before unexpectedly making their bodies roll on the bed, under their bursts of laughter._

* * *

_Louisa suddenly raised her head at the continuous sound of high heels hitting the floor of the adjacent corridor; before seeing Katherine approaching her present position in the entrance hall; near the marble table. _

"_Oh Miss Katherine – Good morning, you're bright and early as I can see?" Louisa greeted, all smile; while kneeling at the base of the table to sweep broken glasses on her dust pan._

"_It's passed eleven in the morning?" Katherine arched an eyebrow; with a quick glance at her watch, her walking steps coming to a halt near the table._

"_Yes, that's what I meant when I've said: it's early for you." Louisa winked, playfully at the brunette; before picking up a few dead flowers left on the floor._

"_Well, it's not my fault if I need my beauty sleep; otherwise I'll have dark circles showing underneath my eyes." Katherine shrugged; while tapping her higher cheeks._

"_And we don't want that, don't we?" Louisa commented, a large smirk raising both corners of her full lips. Considering that their female house guest was a vampire, the notion was even funnier to the maid. "Pardon me for keeping a kneeling position on the floor in front of you, Miss Katherine; but I've just noticed that the crystal vase had been broken into hundreds of pieces, with the flowers spread all over the floor. It's like a hurricane had passed here last night!" She shook her head, dumbfounded. "These small pieces of crystal need to be cleaned up, before someone from the staff get injured." _

"_I should clean it myself." Katherine suddenly and unexpectedly kneeled beside Louisa; a light pink carnation coloring both of her cheeks. _

"_What?" Louisa opened her eyes widely. "Miss Katherine, I know you mean well, but you don't need to clean this mess – It's my work after all!" She added, outraged._

"_Oh believe me when I say that I need to clean this mess!" Katherine insisted, while pulling the dust pan from Louisa's hands; before picking the last bits. _

"_Well, if you insist, Miss Katherine." Louisa raised back on her feet. "But, I feel highly uncomfortable seeing you in a kneeling position at sweeping this mess." _

"_Would you feel more comfortable knowing that my naked butt was on this table last night?" Katherine questioned, with an acute voice._

"_What?" The maid opened her eyes widely, not sure of really understanding the meaning behind her say. "Oh… Oh … You mean…" She stammered finally realizing the amplitude of their guest' imply, both hands reaching her cheeks; her facial carnation reaching itself, the fifty shades of red. _

"_Yap that is exactly what I mean." Katherine raised on her two legs herself, before handing the dust pan to the maid. _

"_Wow!" Louisa exclaimed, still in shock. _

"_Mm… you could say that." Katherine tilted her head, both arms crossed over her chest._

"_I wasn't aware of …" The maid started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence. Slowly retracing her steps toward the corridor leading her to the kitchen._

"_Of all the sexual experimentation of your boss?" Katherine finished Louisa's sentence; while walking on the maid's heels. "Well, now you know that he has a thing for marble table." _

"_Oh God!" Louisa shook her head, in an attempt to erase all images that were popping inside her mind. "I'll need to bring all the sanitizer products that I can find, later." _

"_Sex is sex, Louisa; and for what I could gather the past few centuries; all species are having that same hobby." Katherine winked at the maid. _

"_I take your words for it; Miss Katherine. Can we just rest the subject of the marble table now?" Louisa suggested, redness still filling her cheeks. "How was the opera? Did you enjoy yourself, prior to … Well, the other activities?" _

"_Very much; I had an enjoyable time." Katherine nodded, truthfully; a smile raising both corners of her lustrous lips. _

"_Well, I'm very happy for you!" Louisa replied, enthusiastically; pushing the kitchen door before strolling inside the room to reach the garbage can. "See, my boss is not that bad after all?" She winked, playfully to the female vampire._

"_I guess he has his moments." Katherine replied, shrugging, while lowering her sight; a sudden shyness taking her by surprise. What was wrong with her? Long gone was her human teenager years; when and where she would blush for nothing! "I heard a major storm is on its way the day after tomorrow? Maybe … Well, maybe I should wait a few days before leaving, you know?" Katherine suggested, a lump being swallowed in her throat. _

"_Do you like being with him, Miss Katherine?" Louisa questioned, hopeful their female guest would finally see the light. It would have been obvious to a blind that she was trying to find excuses to stay. A storm? Like that alone would stop her to leave!_

"_I guess…" The brunette replied while turning her head to address a shy smile to the maid. _

"_Then stop finding excuses and tell him how you feel for God sake!" Louisa suggested, expressively. "You're falling for him, Miss Katherine; isn't it obvious?"_

"_I don't fall for any man; and certainly not him!" She mumbled, angrily, under clenched teeth. "We made an agreement, the agreement is coming to an end that is all!"_

"_Mm…" Louisa placed herself at their guest side, arms firmly crossed over her chest, chin raised. "I suppose that is why you've found a lame excuse to extend your stay – Because you're not falling for him?"_

_Katherine let a loud growl escape her lips, watching the young maid from the corners of her eyes. _

"_He's crazy about you too, can't you tell?" Louisa mentioned, against her better judgement; while slowly raising a comforting hand on Katherine's right forearm. _

"_He bought a "slave" and made an agreement with me for sexual services." Katherine replied, dryly. "Yes, it's very romantic, Louisa." She turned her fiery sight toward the young woman. "When will we announce our marriage?" She mocked, perniciously._

"_Damn it!" Louisa winced, both fists tightly closed on each side of her tensed body. "I hope this will not haunt me down but… He's not buying slaves for his perverse sexual needs! He was at that particular auction to fulfil the shoes of his demoniac brother; most of the times he's freeing the women from that sadistic future of imprisonment. How do you think I ended up here, Miss Katherine?" She added, with raised eyebrows. "He fell deeply in love with you at first sight; like he had known you all his life."_

_Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, taking a few steps to reach the kitchen counter, which faced the large window; before letting her sight scattering the large land to regain her calm._

"_Once … In the past, I've let a man infiltrate my heart, I was young, naive and very human at that time …" Katherine started her tale; tears filling her eyes. "I believe wrongly that his intention were good toward me. He was so handsome, his deep beautiful brown eyes would pierce my soul and left me wanting for more." She added, tears rolling on her cheeks. "And then; he destroyed everything that ever counted in my life. So, pardon-me Louisa, but I don't believe in fairy tale anymore, especially not the romantic ones."_

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Louise told herself repeatedly and in the silence of her mind. What now? _

"_I've been badly hurt too, Miss Katherine; more than you could ever imagine… But; I still believe that the world is not as black or white as you seem to think. Maybe, there are lot of grey shades. And maybe, maybe your past was not so easily dark, as your future can't be so uncertain – If you let yourself hear the truth, maybe love can find you or you could find it yourself?" Louisa suggested, hopeful that her say would make a different, but without having the liberty to explain the real story to their guest._

"_You still believe in love then, Louisa?" Katherine asked, while sweeping her right hand on her wet cheeks. "Despite all the atrocities that have happened to you?"_

"_What?" Louisa exclaimed in surprised, redness filling her cheeks, once more. "We are not talking about me, Miss Katherine." She added, while retracing her steps near the kitchen sink, to open both facets to fill it with water._

"_A certain bodyguard, tall, handsome, built with strong muscles…" Katherine placed herself near Louisa's standing position, perniciously whispering the words near her left ear. "You did not think that I would forget about your secret "rendez-vous" of last night, did you?" She added, teasingly._

"_Stop it, Miss Katherine!" Louisa begged, under clenched teeth; while immersing the dirty dust pan under the water. _

"_What is it, Louisa? Did he hurt you yesterday night?" Katherine grabbed the maid by the shoulders while making her turn to face her worried sight. "If this is the case; I'll snap his neck faster that he could spell my name!"_

"_No, no… Nothing like that, Miss Katherine!" Louisa hastened to reassure. "He was a real gentleman; I swear the truth to you." _

"_Then why the long and sad face?" Katherine wondered, while lowering her hands away. "Oh? Is it because he's that bad in bed?" She added, with wide opened eyes. "It wouldn't surprise me much…" She added, wincing. "He seems too sure of himself."_

"_Oh for God sake, no!" Louisa exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "We watched a movie, and shared sodas, Miss Katherine."_

"_That's all!" The brunette exclaimed, in shock. "Is he impotent?" _

_Louisa raised her outraged sight and face at the female vampire, before bursting into laughter._

"_Oh Miss Katherine; let me tell you there's only one like you!" The young maid finally catch her breath, a smile spreading on her lips. "Viktor is not impotent, far from it. It's … It's all my fault." She admitted, shaking her head. _

"_What happened?" Katherine questioned._

"_He kissed me; and I … I panicked … and … And it was too much for me to handle all at once; and it felt good, and I was scared, and I stormed out of his quarters like a teenager who just had experienced her first kiss and couldn't handle it." Louisa stammered through her explanation, while lowering her head with shame._

"_Do you like being with him, Louisa?" Katherine questioned, softly rubbing the maid's back. _

"_Are you recycling my own words, Miss Katherine?" Louisa arched an eyebrow; her sight drown in the brunette's._

"_Well, I'm not good with this fluffy romantic stuff, can't you tell?" The female vampire winked. _

"_I can barely tell." Louisa let a small laughter escape her lips._

"_I think Viktor wants you and he would be willing to wait as long as it will take for you to feel comfortable with him." Katherine commented._

"_Why would he do that?" Louisa asked, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so ordinary."_

"_Because, my dear Louisa; you're an amazing, beautiful person, inside-out." The brunette commented, truthfully. "And let me tell you; I've known my share of bad apples the past centuries." She added. "Now, dry those tears; or you'll have puffy eyes in no time; and we don't want that, don't we?"_

"_Thank you, Miss Katherine." Louisa nodded, a smile spreading on her lips. "And please reconsider sharing your feelings with my boss." She suggested, hopeful. "If you're willing to open up; maybe he'll be willing, in good time, to share his identity with you – And perhaps, you'll be able to understand more than you think?"_

* * *

"_Miss Katherine." Viktor greeted, while casting a glance at the limousine interior mirror, his sunglasses placed on the tip of his nose. "What can I do for you? Or if you prefer where can I drive you?" _

"_Oh Viktor; are you trying to seduce me with your nice behavior toward me?" Katherine teased, while waving a few fingers at him as a greeting gesture._

"_I prefer to swim in an ocean filled with piranhas; if I may express myself in such honest way?" He titled his head; a pernicious smile spreading on his manly lips. _

"_I could easily grant you your wish if you want?" Katherine replied, smirking; with a snap of fingers._

"_Could you? It's so nice of you; I don't know how to express my gratitude, Miss Katherine?" Viktor teased, himself. "Where are we heading?" _

"_I have your boss credit card in hands." Katherine raised the plastic money in her right hand. "Anywhere I could indulge a shopping spree I guess?" She replied, mostly annoyed by the thought._

"_You don't seem too thrilled by the prospect; which is highly surprising coming from you?" Viktor inquired, while pushing on the gas pedal. "A full day of shopping spree is usually making a woman smile?"_

"_I guess your boss needed to repay my services before I hit the road – So to speak." She replied, dryly; shrugging her shoulders. _

"_Did he mention that he wanted you to hit the road, only to repeat your say?" Viktor raised an eyebrow in concern; while glancing back at their female guest in the mirror. "So that you know, I won't leave your heels for one second – Don't even think of disappearing under my watch!"_

"_I can't hardly wait!" Katherine winced. "And no, he did not mention that he wanted me out… Yet! But, we have an agreement; and it's coming to its end."_

"_Do you want to leave him? Aren't you happy with him?" Viktor shrugged, questioning._

"_Am I happy with a masked man by my side?" Katherine added, tit for tat._

"_That was not the question, Miss Katherine; and you perfectly know it." Viktor shook his head. _

"_Sometimes, I wonder if the fact that he's hiding his face is only because of me." Katherine questioned herself out loud; while biting into her bottom lip. _

"_Why would it be the case?" Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat. Damn! This woman was too intelligent for her own good. _

"_I don't know… Just a feeling I have, that perhaps he knew me before… It's ridiculous I know." Katherine shook her head to erase from her mind the slight possibility of her prediction coming true._

"_Weren't you intimate with him? If so, I think some particularities, for lack of better words, would have come to your attention, don't you think?" Viktor tried to camouflage his boss's subterfuge. _

"_When did I mention that I wanted to share my personal life with the bodyguard?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at him, with her chin raised and arms firmly crossed over her chest._

"_You are as lovely as ever, Miss Katherine. Please, forgive me for putting my foot into my mouth." Viktor frowned at her say. _

"_I'll think about it." She replied, snobbery; while taking a look at her fresh manicure._

"_How kind of you." Viktor winced, biting his tongue to hold his say._

"_So… You and Louisa then?" Katherine questioned, while returning the favor._

"_Now Miss Katherine; what would make you think that I want to share my personal life with my boss's slave?" Viktor replied in against striker, a smirk spreading on his lips; while executing a happy dance in his mind._

_Katherine narrowed her sight on the bodyguard, steam coming out of her ears; before leaning forward to push the button activating the tainted glass separating the passenger from the driver's front seat. What an asshole! She taught to herself, while hearing his loud burst of laughter behind the glass._

* * *

_Louisa wiped her hands on a kitchen towel, before turning on herself to face the scruff face of her employer._

"_Oh my god!" She exclaimed, her right hand covering her mouth. "Your mask?"_

"_It's ok!" Elijah tried to calm her down, with a hand gesture. "She's out. I've send her shopping with Viktor." _

"_Oh… Don't do this to me ever again, Mister Mikaelson!" Louisa managed to catch her breath. "Except if you really want to give me a heart attack, strolling inside the manor without your mask." _

"_I wouldn't dream of it." Elijah winked, playfully. "Actually, I had this taste in my mouth for …" _

"_Blood? Do you want me to give you a bag?" Louisa retraced her steps toward the fridge, before opening the freezer door. _

"_Actually… An apple." Elijah informed, with a smile._

"_Oh…. Silly me." Louisa closed the fridge door, before handing a red apple to her employer. _

"_Thank you." He nodded, respectfully; before biting into the juicy fruit; before placing himself in front of the large window in front of the kitchen sink._

"_So…You've asked Mister Inanov to accompany Miss Katherine?" Louisa questioned, while grabbing a flour bag to start the preparation to bake a pie. "Were you mad at him?" _

_Elijah turned his head to glance at his maid, a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face; before tilting his head back to burst into laughter. _

"_One would think so, would you say?" He shook his head, a large smile spreading on his manly lips._

"_Well… Miss Katherine can be a hand full sometimes; and I say that with the most respect toward her." Louisa replied, while spreading flour on a cutting wood board._

"_No insult taken, Louisa." Elijah commented, with a single nod and a smile._

"_Did you … I mean, will you?" Louisa tried to know more about his intention._

"_She's leaving the day after tomorrow; and I intend to let her free, Louisa." Elijah replied, toneless; while turning his head back at the window, his sight lost in the same large scenery than Katherine's, a few hours ago. _

"_Please, tell me you're joking?" Louisa dropped her hands on the kitchen island counter._

"_I'll live with the memories of her from the past few days; those memories will stay with me in my heart forever." Elijah replied, adding. "She will never know who I was; and it's the way it's supposed to be."_

"_It's the way a coward would act, you mean to say!" Louisa busted, angrily; both closed fists placed on each side of her hips. "Are you telling me that you'll live with the memories of her, like you did the past five hundred years?" _

"_Louisa, don't … Please, my mind is made up." Elijah raised his right hand as a warning sign to not push his boundaries._

"_Like hell it is!" Louisa exclaimed, before grabbing her employer's right forearm. "Do you even know that she is planning of staying a few more days?" _

"_What are you talking about?" Elijah questioned, sliding his sight on the length of her; before burying his sight in Louisa's. _

"_She pretended the rain storm that is coming upon our land as an excuse to delay her departure." Louisa informed him. "Like do you seriously believe that a rain storm could stop Miss Katherine from leaving?" _

"_Probably not." Elijah replied, with a nervous laughter. "But, that is not changing anything."_

"_She's falling for you, Mister Mikaelson; head and heart first." Louisa commented. "She confessed to herself and to me that she had given her heart one time and it was to you in the past, the only problem is that she doesn't know that you are the same man."_

"_She's falling for a mirage, Louisa; something that is not real and was a lie since the beginning!" Elijah exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen island. "I've manipulated her for my own gain and pleasure, I've lied to her, cheated her; she'll never forgive me for all the disappointments she had to endure because of me!" He pointed a forbidden finger toward his bulged chest. _

"_You're giving her so little credit; and that is maybe the biggest problem between you two, if I may say." Louisa replied, defensively. "I'm sorry to say, but if the both of you would stop playing games for a second and realize what is in stake, perhaps you could find happiness with each other; regardless of both of your faults and past errors." She added, before directing her walk toward the kitchen door. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I need to clean or dust something to calm myself down!" She busted, before slamming the said door in front of the speechless Original._

* * *

_Viktor opened the entrance door of his private quarters, mostly surprised of finding Louisa on his doorstep._

"_Louisa, is something wrong?" He inquired, promptly._

"_No, nothing is wrong. Good evening, Mister Ina… I mean, good evening Viktor." Louisa greeted, with a trembling voice; before handing, with her shaking hands, a glass plate to the bodyguard. "I came to give you this apple pie." She informed, with a single nod._

"_An apple pie?" The bodyguard raised both eyebrow, in a questioning state of mind._

"_Yes, it's an apple pie." She nodded, once more. "I prepared it myself." _

"_Wow!" Viktor exclaimed, not really knowing the right from the left, at the present moment. "I feel … Blessed, and honored?" _

"_Oh… I'm sorry. You must be wondering why I came out of nowhere, with an apple pie in my hands, and without announcing myself." Louisa tried to explain, redness filling her cheeks. "God! You… You must think… I mean, that I'm crazy." She stammered, nervously._

"_Louisa! Look at me!" Viktor ordered, gently; while grabbing her chin to raise her head and sight upward. "Take a deep breath, would you?"_

_The young maid agreed to his suggestion by taking big breaths to fill her lungs with air, a few synchronized times._

"_Do you feel better?" Viktor inquired, with an arched eyebrow; softly caressing the roundness of her left cheek with the tip of his thumb._

"_Yes, thank you." She nodded, thankful; before taking a step back, to carefully put a short distance between them. _

"_I'm holding an apple pie in my hands, you want to enter for a second; time it should take me to drop it on the kitchen counter?" Viktor suggested, with a nod toward the inside; before turning on his heels to reach the small kitchenette. _

"_I don't …" Louisa tried to object, with a hand gesture._

"_Come!" The bodyguard invited, regardless of her obvious objection, while waving in her direction._

_Louisa passed the threshold, closing the door behind her back. Then, she stood in the small entrance, scattering the room while nervously rubbing her hands together._

"_Taking a chance asking if you want a piece?" Viktor asked, glancing in direction of the apple pie._

"_No, no … Thanks; it's for you… I mean…" She stammered nervously; biting into her bottom lip._

"_What do you mean, sweet thing?" Viktor approached Louisa's standing position, cupping her face with both hands, before softly kissing her forehead._

"_Don't … do … that…" She shook her head, under a shortness of breaths. _

"_Why?" He asked, brushing his lips on the sides of her temples. _

"_I … I came to apologize… The pie is my way to apologize for my bad reaction the other night." She slowly raised her sight in his dark eyes. "I … I acted foolishly, and … You were…" _

"_Only thinking of getting inside your panties?" Viktor teased, a smile raising both corners of his manly lips. _

"_Gentle, kind and considerate … And … I left…" Louisa lowered her head and sight, shamefully. "I'm so sorry…"_

"_And, now … You came back, why?" Viktor questioned, grabbing her chin to drown his sight in hers. "To give me an apple pie?" _

"_I … Yes, no … I mean…" Louisa stammered, nervously; closing her eyes a few seconds to give herself courage. "It was a weak attempt from my part to ask you to forgive my bad behavior."_

"_There's nothing to forgive, Louisa." Viktor shook his head. "You were perfect in so many ways… You took my breath away, more than once." He admitted, truthfully. "I don't deserve you, sweet thing." He shook his head, once more. "I'm just this vampire man with a dark past; a man who used to be a killer, who wouldn't blink an eye at a death body lying at his feet. You … I mean, you deserve so much more than what I could offer you." _

_Louisa swallowed a lump in her throat, slowly grabbing both of his wrists; while raising on her tiptoes to brush his lips of her trembling ones. _

"_Let me be the one to decide the man that is right for me, would you?" She silenced him, placing a finger over his lips; before kissing him, once more._

_Viktor let a loud growl escape his throat; lowering both of his hands on her curvy hips, before pushing her trembling body on the panel of the entrance door, under her muffled cry of surprise. He grabbed two hands full of her butt to raise her in his arms; her legs wrapping themselves comfortably around his waist; with their lips still locked._

"_Are you sure?" Viktor whispered, mouthing the question on top of her parted lips; his hands holding her head immobile, while his eyes searched for the truth in the deepness of her soul._

"_Yes." She nodded, tip of her tongue sliding on her moisture bottom lip. _

_It was a clear invitation for him to capture her lips, deepening the kiss by teasing, tasting, swirling his tongue around hers, under her loud moans of pleasure. He gently carried her behind the curtains leading to his bed, lowering them both into a sitting position, Louisa's parted thighs and butt now firmly placed on his lap, while her thin fingers grabbed two hands full of the longer strands at the base of his neck. _

_He frantically opened the range of buttons of her silk blouse; breaking one or two in the process before pushing the blue fabric on the length of her arms, only to have it die into a pile on the wooden floor. _

"_God you're beautiful!" Viktor exclaimed softly nibbling on her bottom lip; with his own trailing on the soft curve of her neck, downward in the deep valley between her breasts, before pushing the sheer fabric of her lavender bra to capture her left erected nipple. "You have the most beautiful breasts." He whispered, between his biting and licking. _

"_Oh Viktor!" Louisa arched her back, head bent backward; with both hands bringing his head in a nearer proximity of her burning body; while her pelvis moved suggestively on his lap, rubbing on his more than obvious prominent bulge._

"_I'll need to devour every parts of your delightful body, Miss Appletown; until you'll beg me for more, or I'll die of a painful death." The bodyguard admitted, hoarsely; grabbing both sides of her butt to raise himself in a standing position, before dropping Louisa in a lying position on the bed; only to undress himself in front of her fiery sight. "Are you still sure that you want this?" He questioned, once more, his boxer being throwing on the floor, while standing proudly with his erected cock as obvious display of his desire for her._

"_I want you… Please…" She stretched her right arm and hand to reach him._

"_Then you should have me buried in the deepness of your core, sweet thing." Viktor whispered, his lips brushing the beating pulse in the inside of her wrist. He bent forward, slowly sliding her panties on the length of her legs, before bringing the sheer fabric near his nose. "You smell delightful." He commented; his muscular body lying between her legs, with his erected member placed at her wet entrance. "Fuck! It's going to feel so good to be inside of you!" _

"_Come!" She begged him, eyes closed; while enrolling her legs around his waist, arching her back in an attempt to raise her pelvis to bury him inside of her narrowed walls._

"_Fuck Louisa!" He growled, loudly; pumping his cock in and out, in the deepness of her core, under her loud moans of pleasure._

* * *

"_You're ok?" Viktor asked, worryingly; while softly kissing Louisa's forehead._

"_Yes." She replied, a blissful smile raising both corners of her lips; her left arm placed around his waist, with her head tucked on his chest, underneath his chin._

"_I did not hurt you, did I?" He asked more, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

"_Far from it, it felt … I felt like heaven to me!" The young maid commented, raising her head and sight to bless his lips of a sweet kiss._

"_Good!" He replied, smiling. "Though a saint is far from what I am!" He commented, with a small laughter. _

"_My-little "devil"- in-bed-then?" Louisa teased, playfully; with a kiss between each word. _

"_That I can take!" He replied, grinning; his right hand raising in the small of her wounded back; noticing her sudden tensed reaction under his light touch. "I'm sorry, I know that…" He started, before being interrupted in his momentum with one of Louisa's fingers placed over his parted lips. _

"_It's OK!" She reassured him. "You can touched me there… Just give me time tonight to get used to it." _

"_Tonight?" Viktor arched both eyebrow. "All night long? You'll stay here with me?" He asked, hopeful. _

"_Yes." She nodded, a shy smile spreading on her lips. "I mean…If you want me to stay here that is?" _

"_Oh sweet thing… Tonight, tomorrow night and the nights after!" He replied while grabbing her chin, his mouth crashing on hers._

* * *

"_I missed you." Katherine closed her eyes, hearing the soft whisper of his hoarsely voice near her right ear, while feeling his arms slowly wrap themselves around her thin waist; his lips finding the soft curve of her neck._

"_Did you have a lot of work today?" She asked, her right hand raise to caress his scruff cheeks; a loud moan escaping her lips at the exact moment he nibbled on a sensible spot near her earlobe. _

_**Did he have a lot of work today? **__What was wrong with her? She acted like they were married for God sake!_

_Around six O'clock in the early evening, she had directed her walk toward his private quarters. She had fallen asleep lying on top of the bedspread for about an hour, with her nostrils finding the comforting smell of his cologne. Since her awakening, she had stood, arms crossed over her chest, in front of the opened French doors leading to the terrace, waiting peacefully for his arrival._

"_I had to take care of a lot of charts, while discussing numbers with a few reluctant clients." Elijah responded evasively, turning her body around to make her face his masked self, before capturing her lips in a deep and long kiss. "How was yours, my sweet slave?" He mouthed the words on top of her parted lips. _

"_Uneventful … Up to now that is." Katherine shrugged, seductively; slowly opening both buttons of his blazer, before pushing the exquisite fabric down on his muscular arms. He took it from her hands, before throwing it on a nearby leather armchair. "But the evening is still young." She added, whispering near his left ear; before pulling on his tie and softly biting into his earlobe._

"_Are you always heading straight to the point, Katherine?" Elijah questioned, a smirk spreading on his lips; while his hands raised from her waist to the soft curves of her breasts, before striking the erected nipples with both of his thumbs. "Not that I mind your tactics of seduction." He added, teasingly. "Eager to get into my pants, slave?"_

"_I thought it's you who should be eager to get into mine; after all the clock is ticking." The brunette commented, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat; her fingers opening the range of buttons of his white shirt. _

"_True." He nodded, toneless. "Are you so eager to leave? Yet, so enthusiastic in having sex with me?" _

_Katherine kept her sight locked on his chest and task at hands, while avoiding his inquiring sight. She pushed the shirt down on his arms, before throwing the fabric on the same nearby armchair. _

"_Are you always discussing business with your clients while wearing your mask?" She inquired, in hope of changing the subject._

"_That, my sweet seductress is for your eyes only." Elijah replied, smiling; his lips brushing her forehead. "Are you trying to change the present subject of conversation?" He inquired, both hands opening, with much dexterity, the range of small buttons of Katherine's silk blouse. "I love the new acquisition by the way."_

"_You seem very skilled at undressing a woman of her delicate set of clothes?" She commented, nervously. "I guess you must have undressed many of them?" _

"_Among other things I'm very skilled at doing." Elijah replied, amused by her weak tactics. "Jealous, Katherine?" He asked, dropping the blouse at their feet; before grabbing her chin to raise her head, his sight now drown in hers._

"_Perhaps…" She managed to speak the truth for once in her life; her trembling voice confirming the truthfulness of her say._

"_You don't have to be; those other women weren't and will never be "you"!" He replied, while stroking the tip of her nose, in a playful gesture. "Do you want to stay?" _

"_I don't… I don't know what you mean?" Katherine stammered, nervously; and only God knew she was not one to stammer … EVER! _

"_You perfectly know what I mean, Katherine." Elijah replied, in a more serious manner; raising both of his opened palms on her bare arms, upward on her shoulders; before lowering them on her back to unsnap her bra. The delicate fabric falling on top of her silk blouse. "Do you want to stay "here", with "me"?"_

"_Do … Do you want me to stay "here" with "you"?" She stammered, once more, with her eyes wide opened; while occupying her busy hands by sliding his leather belt out of his trousers' loops. "And by that you mean for what extended period?" _

"_Would I have asked if it wasn't the case?" He questioned, with raised eyebrows; pulling her in a closer proximity, before sliding down the small zipper of her skirt. "And by that I mean "forever" – When I want something, it's not a caprice that will past with time, Katherine. And I want "you"!"_

"_I …" She stood speechless, her sight drown in his, with redness filling her cheeks._

"_I've managed to get you wordless? You can add that skill to the list!" Elijah teased, with a large smile; while dropping the skirt at her feet, having her stand in her panties only. "Step aside now." He took her hand to help her stride over the fabric; before pulling the brunette toward the large bed. "You did not answer me? I'm not a patient man, I thought you've learned that about me?" He sat at the foot of the bed, pulling her between his legs, before sucking eagerly on one of her breasts._

"_You're not playing fair!" Katherine managed to respond, before letting a loud moan escape her parted lips. Her back now arched to give him a better access, while keeping her equilibrium with her hands clutched at the base of his neck; her panties drenched by the wetness dripping from her core. God she wanted that man!_

"_I never play fair when it's about me winning!" Elijah replied, turning his head to the left to give the ministration to the other breast. "Answer me?"_

"_I couldn't imagine…Oh…" She exclaimed when his teeth softly bite her erected nipple. "What was I saying…Yes, I couldn't imagine myself staying with a man who will continue calling me "slave"; while hiding his true identity to me?" _

"_Liar!" He grinned, lowering his lips on her belly button; while slapping her buttocks, playfully. "You love our sexual game; you knew from the start that it would get you hot in no time!" _

"_Perhaps, for the "slave-calling" part." Katherine agreed, reluctantly; while pushing him in a lying position on the bed. "But, it would be impossible for me to stay for a longer time if you refuse to tell me who you truly are?" The female vampire added, straddling his legs to sit on his lap, before lowering his trouser' zipper down. "It's my only request – Take it or leave it!"_

_Elijah straightened his lying position into a sitting one; grabbing both of her wrists to hold her momentum, in all seriousness, with his sight drown in hers._

"_Will you grant me the time I'll need to reveal myself?" He questioned, with a trembling voice._

"_Yes, I promise that I will…As long as you need." She nodded, truthful. _

"_Then, proceed; slave!" Elijah winked, playfully; before dropping himself back into a lying position._

"_Bastard!" Katherine exclaimed, mocker; sliding her right hand underneath the elastic band of his boxer, before stroking his erected member. "How much do you want your cock in my mouth or inside me?" She bent her upper body over his muscular chest, whispering the sinful words to his right ear. _

"_You're playing with fire, woman!" He commented, under clenched teeth. "How much do you want me to lick you dry?" _

"_Mm…Maybe later… But for now, what can I say, I like having power over you!" She replied, playfully; sliding herself downward, before freeing his erection of its imprisonment, only to wrap her delicious lips around his cock, in slow thrusts deep down her throat._

"_Fuck woman! You'll be the death of me!" Elijah exclaimed, under loud growls of pleasure. "Oh Katerina, Katerina…"_

* * *

_Katherine slowly opened her eyes, a blissful smile appearing on her full lips; her sight glancing at the red rose placed on a nearby pillow; with attached to its stem a ribbon and a card:_

_**I have to work today. Enjoy your day, I'll be thinking of you.  
I'm hoping I did not exhausted you too much last night?  
Dinner and dancing tonight?**_

_**Yours truly, my sweet Katherine.**_

_She let out a small laughter, raising her upper body on her left elbow before grabbing the flower to smell its delicate perfume. Obviously she had fallen asleep and her "master" had carried her back to her own suite. _

_The brunette vampire pushed the silk sheet at her feet; discovering that he had dressed her of a lace tank top and a matching panties. She promptly stepped out of the bed, retracing her steps to open both doors of the balcony on what promised to be a bright and sunny day. She giggled like a six years old, her heart filled with a new joie de vivre. She rushed inside the large bathroom; grabbing the hairbrush by the porcelain handle, before passing its silk bristles on her long curly hair. _

_Today, her spiritual heart felt lighter, and for the first time since centuries, she had hope of having found a new home, a new family; and a man … A man that could easily start to fall in love with her, as much as she could easily fall in love with him, if she would let herself accept the inevitable of the mere fact that she had fallen in love with him, already. Maybe Louisa was right, maybe this was time to stop running. _

_Katherine smiled to herself, the reflection of her happiness shimmering in the large mirror, and then… Everything went blank as her carnation went white as the snow. She loosen the grip on the brush, the porcelain handle crashing on the marble floor in hundreds of broken pieces. _

_**Katerina… Katerina… Katerina…Katerina…Katerina…Katerina **_

_The tone of voice, the intonation, the way it had been pronounced in her ears last night, the mere fact that the man she was falling for, knew about her real name, all of the above had suddenly triggered a memory of one single man who used to pronounce it exactly the same way…_

"_**Forgive me, you remind me of someone"**_

"_**Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah." **_

"_**Pleasure my Lord." **_

"_**The pleasure is mine… Katerina." **_

_The brunette grabbed the edge of the counter with both hands; she felt nauseous and light headed. She slowly raised her sight and head, before facing the truth in her own teary eyes. She had finally realized who the masked man was …_

_**Elijah Mikaelson!**_

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers for reading this new update titled: "Never as good as the first time", from the SOLD! – Fiction._

_This present chapter made me ship Katherine with pretty much everyone: Elijah, Louisa and Viktor ;) That's how powerful the seduction tactics of Katherine Pierce is for me ;) – And, yes… The cliff-hanger at the end is huge! She finally realized who the masked man truly is… And let me tell you that the list of repercussions will be enormous! Fasten your seat-belts, it'll be a bumpy ride from now on!_

_The month of May will still be hectic to me; sorry to repeat myself but I prefer to be truthful to my readers. I believe I should come back to this story in June, with the anticipated update of Katherine's realization of whom the masked man truly is! Please, keep the small children, cats and dogs away from her, nothing in the house will be safe! ;)  
_

_Keep safe and happy my dear readers;_

_**Much love guys! **_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

_**ooOooe**_

_**Anastasia - Commenting on chapter 3: **__Damn Elijah! Is a right reaction from you part, sweetie ;) – Wait to read the following chapters, it won't be an easy road for him. Thanks for your comment! _

_**Deberry: **__It's so nice to see fans, such as yourself, sweetie; keeping reading Kalijah fictions, time after time. You've known me from the start, and you're still here! Thanks for that, it goes to my heart._

_**Brooke: **__What a thoughtful compliment you just gave me, thank you sweetie; I'm happy to have you aboard this new story._

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	9. Nothing can come between us

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**Nothing can come between us"**_

* * *

_**Song inspiration: **__Love the way you lie – Eminem &amp; Rihanna_

_Say something (I'm giving up on you) – Christina Aguilera &amp; Great Big World_

* * *

_**Previously on "SOLD!" …**_

_Katherine slowly opened her eyes, a blissful smile appearing on her full lips; her sight glancing at the red rose placed on a nearby pillow; with attached to its stem a ribbon and a card:_

_**I have to work today. Enjoy your day, I'll be thinking of you.  
I'm hoping I did not exhausted you too much last night?  
Dinner and dancing tonight?**_

_**Yours truly, my sweet Katherine.**_

_She let out a small laughter, raising her upper body on her left elbow before grabbing the flower to smell its delicate perfume. Obviously she had fallen asleep and her "master" had carried her back to her own suite. _

_The brunette vampire pushed the silk sheet at her feet; discovering that he had dressed her of a lace tank top and a matching panties. She promptly stepped out of the bed, retracing her steps to open both doors of the balcony on what promised to be a bright and sunny day. She giggled like a six years old, her heart filled with a new joie de vivre. She rushed inside the large bathroom; grabbing the hairbrush by the porcelain handle, before passing its silk bristles on her longue curly hair. _

_Today, her spiritual heart felt lighter, and for the first time since centuries, she had hope of having found a new home, a new family; and a man … A man that could easily start to fall in love with her, as much as she could easily fall in love with him, if she would let herself accept the inevitable of the mere fact that she had fallen in love with him, already. Maybe Louisa was right, maybe this was time to stop running. _

_Katherine smiled to herself, the reflection of her happiness shimmering in the large mirror, and then… Everything went blank as her carnation went white as the snow. She loosen the grip on the brush, the porcelain handle crashing on the marble floor in hundreds of broken pieces. _

_**Katerina… Katerina… Katerina…Katerina…Katerina…Katerina **_

_The tone of voice, the intonation, the way it had been pronounced in her ears last night, the mere fact that the man she was falling for, knew about her real name, all of the above had suddenly triggered a memory of one single man who used to pronounce it exactly the same way…_

"_**Forgive me, you remind me of someone" **_

"_**Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah." **_

"_**Pleasure my Lord." **_

"_**The pleasure is mine… Katerina." **_

_The brunette grabbed the edge of the counter with both hands; she felt nauseous and light headed. She slowly raised her sight and head, before facing the truth in her own teary eyes. She had finally realized who the masked man was …_

_**Elijah Mikaelson!**_

* * *

_Katherine raised her right opened palm in front of her mouth, a large lump forming inside of her throat; tears now rolling fluently on her cheeks. She frantically rushed to reach the toilet, kneeling in front of the large bowl, only to regurgitate a mix of blood and last night dinner. _

_Was it even possible for vampires to regurgitate? Weren't they immune against this human "shit"? I guess the young human "Katerina" buried inside of her, couldn't handle the news of her past aggressor being also her present one._

_She slowly raised her head, pushing long strands away from her face; the back of her right hand wiping the extra saliva on her lips and chin; memories filling her mind of horrifying images…_

_ooOoo_

_**Corpses lying on the ground, the wind sweeping leaves on its path of death, with the full moon as the only witness. Katerina Petrova stepped over a few of these bodies, recognizing a few of the villagers with each steps she took. **_

_**She had managed to escape and run away from the brothers, her lethal threats, named Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, simply by giving herself death and transforming her human self into this immortal monster she had become.**_

_**And now, it's with consternation and rage she was realizing the carnage her mortal enemies had managed to accomplish in their path to find her. She ran inside her family's house, easily finding her parents' quarters, only to find her father killed with a sword entered in his abdomen.**_

"_**Oh…" Her lips managed to escape the sound, eyes widely opened on the macabre discovery. "No, no …Mama?" She turned her head before rushing toward the bed, bending on top of her mother's corpse, tears filling her eyes. **_

_**ooOoo**_

_Katerina Petrova, now renamed Katherine Pierce shook her head; emptying her head of those horrifying images._

"_Bastard!" The brunette vampire busted loudly, sweeping a few additional tears that were rolling on her face; her loud exclamation of anger echoing in the bathroom. She finally managed to slowly raise back on her legs. "You don't even know what will "hit" you, Elijah Mikaelson – But be certain that my revenge will be thousand times worse than what you made me endure the past few centuries!" She challenged and promised herself while staring at her own reflection in the mirror, chin raised, with both closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

* * *

_Louisa shook her bottom rhythmically to the up-lifting beat of the popular hit song that came from the radio, while humming its melody and lyrics, a large smile plastered on her face. She placed a porcelain tea pot on a silver platter, before taking a few dances steps to reach the fridge, grabbing the small pot of milk from one of the shelves._

"_Miss Appletown!" She heard the loud and outraged exclamation; the hoarsely voice whispering the following words near her right earlobe, while making her start in surprise. "Of all people, you have the audacity to shake your bum-bum this way? In the middle of your work shift? This is simply unacceptable!" _

"_You!" The young maid turned her head to stare at the bodyguard' falsely serious and inquiring sight; her right hand raised over her chest to calm the rapid pulsations of her heart. "Are you crazy?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed turning on herself to face him; before hitting Viktor's chest with her right closed fist._

"_Ok, ok … Mea culpa… I'm sorry!" Viktor busted into laughter, both arms brought in front of his chest to protect himself from her outburst._

"_I thought it was Mister Mikaelson who had suddenly entered the kitchen." She replied, catching her breath; before turning on herself to lower the sound of the radio._

"_He would certainly be wondering who put you in this cheerful good mood." The bodyguard winked, playfully. "But… We wouldn't want _**our**_ boss to see you shake your beautiful, sexy, round, firm butt in the sound of music; would we, Miss Appletown?" He inquired, teasingly; sliding both of his hands on each side of her hips to pull the young maid in full contact with his muscular chest, before grabbing two hands full of her bottom._

"_Mister Inanov!" Louisa exclaimed, outraged. "You can't grab my ass whenever the need suits you!"_

"_I can't, why not? And it is Mister Inanov now; what the hell happened to my sweet Viktor?" The young vampire inquired with arched eyebrows and a devious smirk; before sliding his manly lips on the left side of her neck to trace a line of fire from the hollow of her shoulder to her earlobe._

"_Shush!" She grabbed his chin to raise his head back up. "Simply because it's highly disrespectful and inappropriate to show such display of affection in our work environment!" She replied, eyes closed, head bent backward; while catching her breath…Damn! He was too sexy for his own good._

"_You weren't against my "disrespectful" method of seduction last night, Miss Appletown?" The bodyguard commented, seducer; while reprising his nibbling on her earlobe. "What suddenly changed?" He questioned, his left hand cupping her breast in top of her silk blouse; while his thumb teased her erected nipple. _

"_You can't spit out our private life this way – what if someone hears you?!" Louisa replied, her gaze fixated on the kitchen door to reassure herself of their private exchange; with her left hand caressing the short curly strands at the base of his neck._

"_My, my … Miss Appletown, did you just say "our private life"; I wasn't aware we had one?" He mocked; gently pinching the soft curves of her bottom. "So what are we then? Lovers? Boyfriend-girlfriend? Sinful sex addicts? I vote for the bottom layer; you were very aggressive last night when you so politely asked me to tie your wrists to my bed."_

"_Oh my God, lower your voice for God sake!" The blonde petite bombshell exclaimed in shock and shame; redness filling both of her cheeks. "What if…" She was interrupted in the middle of her say._

"_Shush!" Viktor pushed a finger on her parted lips. "Just kiss me would you?" He suggested, sliding his thumb on the length of her bottom lip; before softly nibbling on the left corner._

"_Viktor…" Louisa moaned the bodyguard' name, hesitantly returning his sweet kiss. "We can't … What if someone comes in the kitchen?" _

"_I don't care, Louisa; I need to feel you near me…" Viktor whispered, mouthing the words on top of her lips; while cupping her face with both hands. "I need to see you, to touch you, to feel your soft and warm breath on my face." _

"_I don't understand … I mean, I was with you … We … We were together not even an hour ago?" Louisa stammered, nervously, under a shortness of breaths; both of her hands wrapped around Viktor's wrists to keep her equilibrium. _

"_It's way too much of a long time without you by my side, sweet thing." Viktor confessed, the tip of his tongue slowly sliding on the length of her bottom lip. "Too long of a time without kissing you, without burying myself deep inside of you." He added, while kissing her passionately between each sentence. _

"_Viktor…" She moaned, under his manly lips. "You… You need to give me time; I'm still … I'm still processing last night event… I'm still processing "us" being together in an intimate way."_

"_How much time? I want you, now; woman … Preferably in a bed, underneath me." The bodyguard bluntly confessed; while grabbing her chin to raise her sight in his. _

"_I … I'll try to finish my shift early…. I promise." Louisa let a shy smile spread on her pink lips._

"_And?" Viktor let the right side of his manly lips raise into a devious smile._

"_And, afterward… I'll … I'll come to your place?" She suggested, shyly._

"_I like the way you think, Miss Appletown!" Viktor slapped her bottom cheeks playfully, releasing his grip on her, before turning on himself to retrace his steps to the kitchen door. "I'll be in the main garage to clean the limousine and cars; if ever you need to come and see me in the day?" He teased, turning one last time to wink at her. _

"_I highly doubt it, Mister Inanov; I have work to do!" She responded, toneless; while sliding both hands on her wrinkled uniform; but the smile she addressed him; was anything but cold._

* * *

"_I brought you tea, a blood bag, and a few croissants." Louisa exclaimed, happily; closing the door of the study room behind her back, before taking a few steps to reach the desktop where she dropped the silver platter._

"_Thank you, Louisa; it's very thoughtful of you." Elijah replied while turning on himself to face the young maid._

"_Oh my God, did you forget your mask again?" She exclaimed, with a mouth opened expression plastered on her face. _

"_What?" Elijah shrugged; dumbfounded._

"_Where is it?" Louisa inquired, nervously._

"_Oh…I get it now!" The Original let a light laughter escape his lips. "I'm holding it in my left hand." He raised the said hand and mask to show her. "See? There's no need for you to get so upset." _

"_Oh! Yes I see." She nodded, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. "But why aren't you wearing it? Aren't you afraid that Miss Katherine could see your face and realize your true identity?" _

"_You're entirely right!" Elijah sighed loudly; before taking his sitting position at his desk. "I'll wear it in a minute." He reassured her, before grabbing the tea pot to pour himself a cup. "Maybe, I'm tired of wearing it."_

"_Wait a minute?" Louisa tilted her head; her right hand raised to wave a finger at the Original. "Did something happen, Mister Mikaelson? Did Miss Katherine leave already?" She questioned, losing all her colors. "Please tell me she did not leave without saying goodbye?"_

"_No, no … Nothing of the sort. I'm presuming she's still sleeping upstairs." He reassured the young maid, with a shy smile. _

"_Oh thank god, but wait … Did you… I mean, did you by any chance confess your true identity to her?" Louisa inquired while pulling a leather chair to sit in front of her employer; both hands crossed and now placed on her lap._

"_Did I confess my identity to Katherine? No, Louisa, I did not." Elijah shook his head to her question. _

"_Oh… I see." Louisa lowered her head, nervously rubbing her hands together._

"_She…" Elijah stroke his eyelids; a loud sigh escaping his lips. "She wants to stay… I mean, she wants to extend her stay with us … With me, I guess." He shrugged, uncomfortable._

"_What? What do you mean? Is this for real?" Louisa exclaimed, a huge smile spreading on her lips. "Oh my God, I was right! She was falling for you!"_

"_Don't Louisa, Please…" The Original rose on his legs, reaching the window; hands buried in his trousers, sight lost in the outdoor scenery. "How can she fall for me not knowing who I am?" _

"_Is that so important? I mean, it is … it's huge; and obviously you need to tell her who you truly are, and I've said it from the start; but frankly, Mister Mikaelson, she fell in love with the essence of who you are and not what you look like, that's … That's the kind of love that is so unique and precious, that it certainly can't be thrown away; can it?" Louisa debated her point of view while raising on her legs to approach his standing position._

"_Why are you so wise, Louisa?" Elijah questioned, turning on himself to face her, a shy smile plastered on his lips. _

"_Oh, I am far from being wise, Mister Mikaelson; it's just that I'm able to recognize a woman in love." Louisa shook her head._

"_She's mistaking "lust" for "love" at the moment, Louisa; and who could blame her? I brought this hell on my shoulders!" He spat, angrily; while nervously passing a hand through his dark hair. _

"_Miss Katherine is not mistaking "lust" for "love", Mister Mikaelson; if this was the case she could find "lust" anywhere, with many other men – She found her soul mate for the second time in her long life. She's not an idiot; she just have no idea it's the same man." Louisa objected, vehemently._

"_She wants to give me …" Elijah raised his head and sight to the ceiling, a profound sigh escaping his lips. "She wants to give me time to reveal my true identity to her."_

"_See? She is showing you "trust", you owe her the truth … The truth will set you free, Mister Mikaelson." The young maid suggested, while sliding her right hand on his left forearm._

"_What if I lose her for the second time around, Louisa?" Elijah lowered his sight; tears filling his eyes._

"_Then, she wasn't yours to beginning with." Louisa replied, truthfully. "And I sincerely do not believe this is the truth."_

* * *

"_Oh Miss Katherine! Here you are; I was just talking to my boss about you, and…" Louisa who carried a large basket of clean sheets, babbled happily; before stopping abruptly on her track, while taking a halt in front of their guest, in the upstairs corridor. "Are you ok, you look upset?"_

_Carrying hate and rage, bigger than life itself, toward this asshole, was one thing; but taking it on Louisa would not change much at the end of her day. After all, the young female was not responsible for her boss's actions; and she had to endure enough pain from men in her past as it is. _

"_I'm fine." Katherine replied, dryly; while swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_You don't look fine, did something happen?" Louisa questioned; lowering her basket at her feet, on the marble floor. "It thought you would be ecstatic this morning?"_

"_Oh I'm ecstatic alright." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest; chin raised in a confrontational gesture, loud sigh of exasperation escaping her lips. "Where is he?" _

"_What… What do you mean? I mean who are you talking about?" Louisa stammered; in a complete dumbfounded state._

"_Where is "he"; Louisa? Please, don't play this game with me. I've been played enough." Katherine placed both closed fists on each side of her tensed body; her eyes throwing darts at the young maid. "I'm not mad at you; I just want to find him."_

"_He's … He's in his study room; but … Don't you want to talk to me before?" Louisa suggested, in shock; while seeing the female vampire ran in direction of the stairs. _

"_Take care of yourself, Louisa." The brunette shouted, before disappearing from her sight. "You're a good woman."_

"_What… What is going on?" The young maid questioned to herself; hoping this was just a big misunderstanding between her boss and their guest that would soon be put to rest._

* * *

_The Original suddenly raised his head, before replacing the encyclopedia on its shelf; all his senses in alert. The delicate musky smell of her perfume had been the confirmation of her presence in the room. He had known without a single doubt that she was standing at a few feet of distance from him. He turned on himself to face the object of his affection; the almost entirety of his facial features covered by the leather mask. _

"_Katherine." He whispered, sensually; a large smile spreading on his manly lips._

"_Don't you mean "slave"?" She questioned abruptly, with a raised chin and eyebrow; her back leaning on the door, arms crossed over her chest._

_Elijah frowned, uncertain; something seemed "off" about her at first glance; but he brushed it off with a single shake of his head. She loved to play game after all._

"_I can call you whatever you want; I'll do whatever you want me to do as of now." He replied, with a single nod._

"_Really?" Katherine tilted her head, taking a few steps in his direction. "It's a new game then? I thought you liked the old one?" _

"_You've agreed to stay at the mansion, with me; or did I mistaken your wishes last night?" Elijah questioned, taking a few steps to reach the bookshelves, placed behind his back._

"_What would be the rules of this new game then?" She questioned, dryly. "I can't stay without knowing the rules, can I? I need to know what's in for me before I can agree to play with you." _

"_No game, no rules." The Original replied, nervously, while swallowing a lump in his throat; before grabbing a book to leaf through. "Just a man and a woman who enjoy each other's company."_

"_Really? Says the man who hide behind a mask!" Katherine commented; slyly._

"_I thought you had agreed to give me time, Katherine?" Elijah closed the pages of the book he was holding. _

"_Why did you call me "Katerina" last night?" She let the question escape her dry lips, closed fists now placed on each side of her tensed body._

"_It's …It's a habit I guess." He shrugged it off his shoulders, nervously. "We're in Bulgaria after all; Isn't it … Isn't it the first name your parents gave you at your birth?" _

"_I forbid you to ever believe that you know a thing about my parents, because that would be a lie!" She spat under clenched teeth; tears rolling fluently on her cheeks. "What should I call you now then … Master?" _

_She knows… She knows… Elijah closed his eyes, before reaching the opened window placed behind his desk; his death gaze lost in the emptiness of the sky. _

"_Or would you prefer if I call you … _**Lord**_?" The brunette suggested, perniciously; sweeping the tears away with the back of her right hand._

"_Katherine, please?" He begged for her indulgence; eyes closed. "Don't do this; it won't change anything at the end."_

"_Or what about… _**Lord Elijah Mikaelson**_? Don't you think it has a nice tone to it?" She added, her nails entering the thin skin of her palms. _

_A single tear rolled underneath the leather mask, slowly descending on its path of sadness, before dying on his bottom lip._

"_Answer me; bastard!" Katherine shouted from the top of her lungs, her left hand landing on a vase, before throwing it on the opposite wall, its crystal shattered in hundreds of pieces._

_Elijah slowly raised both of his hands to reach the back of his head, UN-clipping the mask; before slowly turning on himself to face her; his true identity finally revealed. _

_They stared at each other; tears filling their eyes, anger and sadness their souls and hearts._

"_Say something, damn it!" Katherine exclaimed, loudly; the weight of the world suddenly falling on her shoulders._

"_I'm sorry; I'm so sorry…" Elijah throw the mask on his desktop, while shaking his head, tears ending their path down on his chin._

"_What exactly are you sorry for, Elijah?" The female vampire asked, dryly. "The fact that you wanted to kill me for your brother's sacrifice, or the fact that you've killed my entire family? Or is it that you and your brother ran after me for more than five hundred years? No, no, wait… It must be this last attempt of yours to ruin my life; because after all I was sold to you as your sex slave… Congrats, you've succeeded!" She clapped her hands._

"_Please, believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart, Katherine; more than life itself… If you could give me time to explain…I beg of you!" Elijah raised his right hand; taking a step in her direction._

"_Don't you take another step in my direction, or I'll swear I'll kill you!" Katherine lashed out, straight finger and chin raised in the air._

"_You perfectly know that I can't be killed." Elijah replied, both opened palms placed in front of his bulged chest._

"_Well, aren't you lucky? Even, if you deserve nothing less than a torturous and painful death!" She spat to his face. "Do you even know what I felt when I found my dead relatives? My mother's blood on the white bedspread… Do you?" She yelled some more._

"_Katerina please listen to me, please?" He begged of her._

"_Don't call me that! You have no right to call me by my real name!" Katherine pointed a forbidden finger in his direction; pacing back and forth on the Persian rug' length. _

"_I swear to you, I tried and tried to stop Klaus's orders to kill your family, but I couldn't … Like I had found a way to spare your life from the sacrifice; but you had left already; and then…" He stopped, sadness filling his eyes. "And then, you killed yourself...And suddenly my life had no more worth to me."_

"_I killed myself because of you!" She lashed out, tears starting to roll back down on her cheeks. "I killed the young, sweet human girl I was, because of you!"_

"_Katherine, please…Give me a chance…" He suddenly shortened the space between them; before cupping her face with both hands. "Listen to me, would you? This, all of this, now … It doesn't matter! Remember what we used to be, what we used to mean for each other – remember our talks in the Castle' gardens, remember when you've told me that if we cease to believe in love, why we would want to live? You changed me, Katerina! I … I've started believing in love because of you; and since then I've moved heaven and earth to find you."_

"_No, no … I can't…" She shook her head, forcefully grabbing both of his wrists to push him away; but he stood solid on his ground._

"_I'd tried, I swear to you on my solemn honor that I've tried to save your family and I've tried to save you from my brother's malefic plan; please, if you need to believe one single truth of me; believe this." He begged of her. _

"_I can't, I can't …" The female vampire whimpered through her sobbing. "Too much lies…" She pushed herself at arm length; retracing her steps toward the door. "I wish you a life of pain and misery, Elijah Mikaelson!" She added; spiteful._

"_Please, don't do this … Life granted us a second chance. Don't throw it away." Elijah shook his head._

"_A second chance? You're calling a second chance the fact that you've bought me and my sexual services at a slave auction?" Katherine exclaimed, in shock; grabbing her head with both hands._

"_I'm so, so sorry about that…" The Original presented his humble apologies. "But I was so afraid of losing you a second time." _

"_Well what's the say… third chance's a charm?" She raised her chin, sight locked with his. "Goodbye, Elijah Mikaelson; may you rot in hell!"_

* * *

"_Ok that was the last one, I'm done!" Louisa closed the bedroom suite' door behind her back; lowering the basket at her feet. She smiled, suddenly hearing the discreet beep sound of her cellphone announcing a text message._

_**Where are you, Miss Appletown? **_

_She let a small laughter escape her lips, before hitting the small touches of her screen with the tips of her fingers._

_**I'm working, Mister Inanov; I don't have time for this! And if you most know, I'm upstairs, in the corridor leading to the bedroom suites.**_

_She bit her bottom lip, waiting impatiently for Viktor's response._

_**You should know better than mentioning the word "bedroom" to me, Miss Appletown; I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson later.**_

_Louisa let a nervous laughter escape her lips, soon transformed into a muffled cry of terror; when she felt a large hand in top of her mouth, unexpectedly silencing her calls for help. She fought her aggressor hard, kicking her legs and hitting her closed fists in all directions; before being restrained in all her movements by a strong arm that immobilized her entirely._

"_Well, well, well… What do we have here?" A toothless man approached Louisa and her faceless aggressor, abruptly grabbing the cellphone she was holding in her hands, before throwing it on the marble floor to crash it with the heel of his right boot. "I don't think you'll need this where you're going, sweetheart."_

"_Who are you both? What do you want from me?" Louisa spat to his face. "If it's money; I'm sure my boss will give you what you want."_

"_Money?" The greasy dark hair man tilted his head toward the back, before bursting into a sinister laughter. "Baby, we want "no money" from your boss. You did not figure out what we wanted yet? You're the price, sweetheart!" _

"_Me? But … I'm only a maid in this mansion; what would you want "me" for?" Louisa asked; a horrific doubt infiltrating his mind … What if? No, no … This couldn't be true! _

"_Who said something about "us" wanting "you"? Did you Larry?" The toothless man asked his accomplice, with an additional laughter. "No, you have it backward, baby! We were paid good money to bring your pretty ass to someone who wants it badly!"_

"_No, no … Please, I beg of you, let me go!" Louisa begged them, fearing that her worst nightmare could have suddenly become a reality._

"_If you need to beg someone, sweetheart; you'll beg your past Master, Bartosz – I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!" The greasy hair man commented, with a wink._

* * *

_Viktor pushed "send" for the tenth of times now. Oddly enough; Louisa had cut their messages exchange short; and he couldn't shake the uneasiness he was feeling. _

_He put down the hose watering; passing the dry cloth on the hood of the limousine; before hearing a loud commotion outside. He speeded to place himself at the entrance of the garage, before seeing two thugs pushing the young maid inside a white van. _

"_Hey? What are you doing? Let her go!" Viktor shouted to both aggressors; rushing outside with his vampire speed to try to save her; only to realize that the car was leaving the premises on a tire squeal. "Fuck it – Fuck it; what the fuck is happening?" He swore to himself, before reaching for his cellular to advice the security team of the kidnapping on the Mansion' land._

* * *

"_You want to leave, then leave, Katerina!" Elijah shouted, angrily; while showing her the door with a hand gesture. "Regain your precious freedom!" _

"_Don't patronize me – You have lost all rights to do so!" Katherine spat back; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. _

"_Tell me something? If you were so happy in this life you've build for yourself; why would you want to stay and be she sex slave of a man who hided his true identity to you?" He asked, angrily._

"_What can I say? A girl has needs – And you were able to satisfy them. Pity for you that I'm so disgusted by a single glance at you now; that I would prefer to have my heart pulled out of my chest, than having you touch me again!" She replied, slyly; before turning on her heels, and passing the threshold; leaving him immobile and speechless in the middle of the study room. _

_She has left for good?_

"_Louisa has been kidnapped!" Viktor exclaimed while rushing inside the study room, holding a folded small envelope in his hand; with Katherine strolling back inside on his heels. _

_She was back? _

"_What did you just say?" Katherine asked, her sight fixated on the bodyguard._

"_I don't know … It happened so quickly." The muscular vampire shook his head, before quickly passing a hand in his tangled hair; while pacing back and forth on the Persian rug' length. "One minute Louisa was here, texting me from the upstairs' suites, and then the next two men shoved her inside a van and left."_

"_Did you recognized one of them – or even both?" Katherine asked, forbidding herself to give a single glance in direction of The Original. She had returned for Louisa, certainly not for him!_

"_No, no … They looked like assholes who were paid to accomplish a dirty job. Though, one of them seemed slightly familiar to me." Viktor commented, grabbing his head with both hands. "Wait a minute, what had happened to your mask?" The bodyguard came to the realization that his boss was walking around while showing his true identity to the female vampire._

"_We don't have time to unfold my personal life as of now, Louisa needs our help." Elijah replied, toneless. "So, if this is the case; I want to know who these men are." Elijah replied, before grabbing the envelope from his bodyguard's hands. "Any ideas?" _

"_I don't know? Thugs? Burglars? Enemies? I don't know … All I know is that they took her!" Viktor lashed out; his right closed fist hitting one of the study room's walls, while leaving a large hole in it._

"_This won't change the fact that Louisa has been kidnapped, you know that, right – Big muscles guy?" Katherine held Viktor wrist; with a strong grip of her hands._

_Elijah unfolded the small paper inside the envelope, his eyes rapidly scattering the cryptic message left by the kidnaper._

"_Fuck!" The Original growled loudly; both closed fists hitting his desktop simultaneously._

"_What is it?" Viktor questioned, with a glance in direction of Katherine; who shrugged her shoulders, helpless._

"_He took her back from my hands." Elijah replied, while passing a nervous hand in his tangled hair. _

"_Who are you talking about, for fuck sake?" Viktor exclaimed, angrily. _

"_No… It can't be, tell me that you're joking?" Katherine asked, understanding way too well what could have happened, and who had kidnapped Louisa; before swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_Louisa's past Master…Bartosz kidnapped her; taking her back from my hands, in revenge of me taking her from his." Elijah announced, unceremoniously to a sudden speechless Viktor._

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers for reading this new update titled: "Nothing can come between us" from the SOLD! – Fiction._

_First off; the biggest thank you for your kind patience with this story, guys. Believe me, I was swamped with family obligations and hardship in my life. This said; always believe that I will come back to my story and finishing it. I have way too much respect for my readers and the time I'm spending writing it, to stop it without a valid reason. But, these days; my first preoccupation and obligation is to my family. I hope you understand?_

_Now, don't throw stones at me … LOL … This chapter was a necessary "pain" in the "ass" to move forward. Will Elijah accept Katherine' suggestion to save Louisa? Will they manage to save the maid from her past Master? You'll know in the next update._

_Keep safe and happy my dear readers;_

_**Much love guys! **_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Deberry: **__ Well, I hope this update will not shock you too much? ;) Breathe and tell yourself that everything will be ok, ok? LOL … No, but I needed to be realistic with the discovery of his true identity and the way she would react. Can wait to hear more from you, sweetie. _

_**Pixiekindofcrazy: **__Hahaha… You're so right! Shit got down ;)__Louisa is about 23 – 24 years old; very youngish woman. I hope this helped? Thanks for the review, sweetheart._

_**Guest: **__Rain of hell? This was so accurate, sweetie ;) Thanks for your kind input. _

_**Guest2: **__I know you were curious about Elijah's reaction? I hope you weren't disappointed? Thanks for the review, sweet pea!_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	10. Bartosz

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

"_**Bartosz"**_

* * *

_**Song inspiration: **__Kings never dies – Eminem / Gwen Stefani_

* * *

_**Warning**__**: This chapter contains scenes of violence.**_

* * *

_**Previously on "SOLD!" …**_

_Elijah unfolded the small paper inside the envelope, his eyes rapidly scattering the cryptic message left by the kidnaper._

"_Fuck!" The Original growled loudly; both closed fists hitting his desktop simultaneously._

"_What is it?" Viktor questioned, with a glance in direction of Katherine; who shrugged her shoulders, helpless._

"_He took her back from my hands." Elijah replied, while passing a nervous hand in his tangled hair. _

"_Who are you talking about, for fuck sake?" Viktor exclaimed, angrily. _

"_No… It can't be, tell me that you're joking?" Katherine asked, understanding way too well what could have happened, and who had kidnapped Louisa; before swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_Louisa's past Master…Bartosz kidnapped her; taking her back from my hands, in revenge of me taking her from his." Elijah announced, unceremoniously to a sudden speechless Viktor._

* * *

"_No, no… It can't be possible!" Viktor exclaimed, angrily; while shaking his head with much vigor. "What will this asshole do to her this time around?" He questioned, under clenched teeth; finally realizing that this probability could actually be revealed to be the truth. _

_Elijah remained silent, avoiding both of their sights, while facing the large window; before letting a loud sigh escape his lips. _

"_Answer me, Goddammit - Don't … Don't let my… My mind imagine the worse that he could do to her?" Viktor pointed fingers toward both of his temples, taking a few steps forward to reach the Original's standing position._

_Elijah slowly turned his head, drowning his sight in Katherine's, who rapidly turned her own to avoid his glance and hiding the sudden redness reaching her cheeks. At least, he still had some sort of an effect on the female vampire._

"_You perfectly know what he can do to her, Viktor." The Original finally let the words escape his lips. "You were there when we bought Louisa home from one of the slaves' auctions, after her time with him; you know …" He closed his eyes, to give himself courage. "You know what was the extent of her injuries, you were the one who carried her in your arms; she was … She was almost a dead corpse laying on your chest."_

"_I remember she couldn't weight more than a few pounds, skin over bones….We need to find her … We need to find her, a.s.a.p.!" Viktor passed a rapid hand over his face to erase the horror of the images filling his head. "Or it'll be too late."_

"_What … What does he mean, Elijah? What did that Bartosz character do to her?" Katherine couldn't forbid herself to ask the Original. "Louisa confided in me that she had been badly threated by past masters, but I … I never …" She shook her head in disbelief. "She was almost dead?"_

"_It's nothing that you should concern yourself with." Elijah dismissed the present subject with a hand gesture. Katherine had to endure enough with his betrayal._

"_I'm sorry? Did you just say: __**nothing that I should concern myself with**__?" Katherine pointed a straight finger toward her deep neckline. "Go fuck yourself, Elijah Mikaelson; which will you do after I'll leave your side forever this time!" She busted, angrily to his face. "What? Tell me? Did he use handcuffs on her, like you did on me? I don't know… Did he whipped her, with a leather belt … What did he do to her?" _

"_Oh for God sake, Katerina, don't lay out our private sex life on a public square!" Elijah turned to face her, anger plastered on his face, both closed fists placed on each side of his hips. _

"_Oh this is priceless – Mister "principles", suddenly?!" She spat, angrily; while shaking her head. "This coming from the mouth of the man who bought me at a Slave's auction, only to cover his true identity with a mask, to finally do me as many times and many ways that he wanted!" She added, copying his position with both closed fists firmly placed on each side of her tensed body. "You know what? Rot in hell Elijah Mikaelson! I'll find Louisa myself!" She turned on her heels, rushing toward the opened door of the study room._

"_You take one more step toward that door, and I'll have no shame laying you over my lap to give you the spanking of your life; auditory or not; am I clear woman?" The Original warned her, under clenched teeth. _

_Katherine came to a halt, abruptly turning on herself to face him, a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face. _

"_I'm sorry, you'll what?" She asked, with wide opened eyes. "Do you believe this asshole? Tell me he's joking." She questioned Viktor, while pointing toward Elijah's chest._

"_He seems to mean every words." Viktor replied, a small smirk raising the right side of his manly lips._

_Katherine Pierce unnerved him in more ways than one! The way she always managed to rile him up both aroused and angered him at the same time. Granted he had cheated and lied to her for weeks now, but … It's not like she hasn't reached the Nirvana of orgasms in his arms – each damn time, right? He got rid of his blazer, throwing it on the leather arm chair, before rolling the sleeves of his shirt on his muscular forearms, while taking a few steps to slowly reach her standing position. _

"_You take a further step toward me; and I swear I'll fight you with my claws out!" She mumbled angrily, under clenched teeth._

"_Did I ever lay my hand on you other than to give you sexual pleasure? Did I administrated to you any pain, or tortured you, Katherine?" Elijah questioned, hoarsely._

"_What? I don't know what you mean?" Katherine took a few steps back, left under his intense spell._

"_You perfectly know what I mean - Answer me?" He growled, leaning on her; his sight locked in her dark eyes. _

"_Eh… No… I presume, no." She shook her head; not understanding his present fury._

"_Did I forbid you to drink blood, or to eat food and drink water? Did I leave you naked in a cold dungeon, attached to a wall like a dog? Did I burn your finger's tips? Cut your skin deep with a knife before pouring alcohol on the wounds?" Elijah continued his tale of horror._

"_Stop!" Katherine begged him, with a single shake of her head, while tears filled her eyes._

"_Did I rape you night after night, while ripping your womb?" He lashed out more. "Leaving you with bruises all over your body?"_

"_No, you didn't – Now stop!" Katherine shouted, tears rolling on her cheeks._

"_Well, you wanted to know – Now you know! That's what Bartosz did to Louisa." He confessed with the help of a single sigh; his bulged chest raising over his strong emotions. "I lied to you, I … I forbad you to find my true identity; but I would have never hurt you, Katerina; or abuse you in any way… If you need to believe in something, please, believe in that?" He begged of her to believe him. "I knew that … I knew that, if you had known who I truly was, you would have run away from me; I would have lost you one more time. And after so many centuries of trying to find you, I couldn't have let myself do that. But I am not "Bartosz"."_

_Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, before turning her back at the Original, raising her right hand to wipe the tears off her face. No he hasn't abuse her in any way, she had experienced true sensual and sexual pleasure in his arms. But, she couldn't forgive him for his past mistakes or for hiding his identity to her. Her tears was a mix of deception, anger, sadness on herself, and fears over Louisa's faith. _

"_I'll kill him; if there is something that I am sure of in my pathetic life – It's that I will kill that man!" Viktor promised himself, facing the window; with his fists tightly closed on each side of his tensed body._

"_I swear to you that we'll find her; I'll put my team on their trail." Elijah promised his right arm man. _

"_It won't work." Katherine shook her head. "It could be too late for Louisa; if that Bartosz guy wants revenge, he'll probably kill her in no time. But, the idea that I have, could actually work faster." _

"_What do you mean?" Viktor turned his glance toward the female vampire, a glimmer of hope passing over his sight._

"_No!" Elijah's order cut the air like a sword. He knew by instincts what Katherine true intentions were._

"_You're not my keeper, and certainly not my master anymore; so the decisions that I'll make as of now are not of your concerns, Elijah Mikaelson!" She replied, dryly; with a raised chin._

"_I'll make it my concerns then, Katerina!" He growled back at her. "And I perfectly know what you'll suggest."_

"_What? What is this idea or yours?" Viktor questioned Katherine. "With all respect, Boss; If this can save Louisa from a painful death, why would you oppose to it?" Viktor shrugged, dumbfounded._

"_You know why." Elijah turned his head and sight toward his bodyguard. "I can't have her risk her life like this; you wouldn't want that for Louisa either."_

"_My life is not yours to risk." Katherine snapped back; before reaching Viktor's standing position. "I'll put myself back on the slaves market." _

"_No!" Elijah shook his head, while forcefully closing his fists. _

"_As a female vampire, I will attract the needed attention; and I'm sure that Bartosz will take the bait, and will want to owe me." Katherine exposed her true intentions to save Louisa. "From there I'll be in the inside, and I'll also be able to bring you to her." _

"_It's suicidal!" Elijah exclaimed, wincing._

"_But yet the best idea we had so far to save Louisa." Viktor commented._

"_If we put a tracking device underneath my skin; you'll find me in no time." Katherine nodded, a smile spreading on her face. _

"_I'm in." Viktor agreed, with a single nod. _

"_Good." Katherine let a sigh of relief escape her lips. "I'll contact you for the final details. You'll need to put me back on the market." She addressed herself to Elijah, in a toneless voice; before turning on her high heels to reach the door._

"_Katherine… I mean, Miss Katherine?" Viktor called twice, to retain her on her track._

"_Yes?" Katherine turned on herself to face the bodyguard who had taken a few steps forward to reach her. _

"_Thank you … I mean, for Louisa, thank you." He truthfully thanked her._

"_You're welcome." She nodded. "And Viktor, call me Katherine, would you? Considering that you'll have to save the both of us from a sociopath?" _

"_Deal." The muscular man let a large grin spread on his lips._

_She took a last glance at Elijah, before rushing outside the study room._

"_Go!" Viktor suggested to his boss, with a single nod toward the door. "I know she won't pass the threshold of this mansion without you running after her." He added, before seeing Elijah vamp behind Katherine's trail._

* * *

"_Stop following me, I'm leaving!" Katherine exclaimed, while keeping her rapid pace toward the front entrance door of the mansion._

"_I've been on your trail for the past five hundred years, Katerina; it's a habit of mine." Elijah responded, following close on her heels._

"_Well, it's your sick prerogative then!" She replied, dryly; suddenly feeling a strong grip on her right upper arm before being projected on one of the corridor's walls. "What? You need to show me how powerful you are, one last time; oh mighty original?" She spat to his face, chin raised, eyes locked with his dark fiery sight._

"_Do you have any ideas what maniac you're about to meet?" Elijah asked her; while raising both of her arms, on the wall, above her head. "Are you truly ready for it?"_

"_If he's half of what you are, I should be fine!" She spat back to his face; her chest raising up and down under her rage against what used to be her captor and another feeling that she knew too well…Damn him and his sex-appeal! _

"_You still want me." Elijah noticed, with amazement; a shy smile spreading on his lips. _

"_Oh my God, You're delusional! Now let me go!" Katherine squirmed underneath him to regain her freedom, but without succeeding._

"_Kiss me to prove me otherwise then?" The Original suggested, on the splurge of the moment._

"_What? No!" Katherine objected, vehemently. "These lips will never touch yours, EVER again!" _

"_Why? Are you afraid of proving that I'm actually right, Katerina?" He let a smirk appear on the right side of his lips. _

"_You have an ego the size of the planet, Elijah! And stop calling me "Katerina"!" She commented and warned him at the same time._

"_Prove it?" He mouthed the dare on her parted lips; by each step, grabbing two hands full of her behind, raising her body on the wall, with her legs wrapping around his waist, before releasing his grip on her wrists._

_They stared at each other, breathless, bulged chest on bulged chest; before she would finally let her desire for him take the lead while grabbing the dark strands at the back of his neck to crash her lips on his, under his loud growl of pleasure. Their tongues eagerly exploring their mutual taste, sliding between their lips, only to take possession of their mouths. _

"_Katerina." He moaned her name, his lips now tracing a trail of fire down her neck to reach her deep neckline; tearing her blouse open, before pushing the delicate lace of her bra to capture one erected nipple._

"_Elijah!" She moaned herself, eyes closed; her head tilted to the wall, hands buried in his hair. _

_But then, reality came back to her; and it is with a prompt push that she jumped back on her leg and pushed herself at an arm length from him. _

"_Don't touch me ever again!" She warned him, fearfully; while passing the back of her right hand on her lips in a vain attempt to erase the present kiss of her memory._

"_Katherine, please, we need to talk about this?" He begged for her indulgence._

"_Leave me alone, Elijah; if you want to chase a woman, find somebody else." She warned him. "I'll contact you before the end of the day for the logistic of the operation." She added, both coldly and toneless; before turning on her heels to reach the front door._

* * *

_Louisa finally regained consciousness, with a strong taste of hashes filling her mouth. She slowly tried to open her eyes, only to realize that one could open, while the other one was kept tightly closed – She had probably been knocked out by a solid punch on the face, causing a black eye. She raised her head only to notice that both of her wrists were solidly attached to the brick wall, above her head, with a strong set of chains. Same predicament to both of her ankles. She was still wearing her set of panties and bra, though they had seen better days. _

_She tried to swallow, but her lack of saliva in her mouth caused her to cough; awakening a few bruised ribs. She instinctively knew that she was back in Bartosz's dungeon, more exactly what used to be hers cell. If it wasn't for the small hope that her boss and Viktor would try to locate her, she would have killed herself, one way or another._

_The mournful creak of the dungeon door made Louisa start, while raising her head to take a look. She was only able to capture a glimpse of light through the veil covering her functional eye, and to see a dark silhouette slowly advancing toward her._

"_Well, well, well… What do we have here?" She recognized the voice; squirming to push herself closer to the cold brick wall. _

"_Don't…Please …" The weak plea escaped Louisa's dry lips, her head turned to the right to avoid his dark glance._

"_Shush…" Bartosz warm breath brushed her left earlobe, while his left hand forcefully grabbed her chin to turn her head toward his. "You were a bad girl, you know that?" _

"_Please, I beg of you…Let me go …" Louisa whispered, tears rolling on her cheeks._

"_Did you forget to call me "Master", Louisa?" He growled, unhappy; while hurtfully grabbing the back of her neck to force his poor victim to meet his gaze._

"_Master…" She nodded, repenting._

"_Well that's more like it." He mumbled the words over her trembling lips. "I've missed your scent, Louisa; I've missed tasting you." He added, sliding his rough tongue over one of her wounds._

"_Please, don't hurt me?" She begged, with a trembling voice, for his indulgence._

"_Where would be the fun in that, sweet Louisa?" He replied, before taking a step back to pull out a pack of matches from his jeans' front pocket. "You were a bad girl, you left me and now you need to pay." He explained, before lighting one match._

"_No, no, no … Please, I beg of you…" Louisa implored, shaking her head from right to left, left to right. _

"_You know the drill, baby – I'm getting "high" on your sufferance, and sufferance only." He forcefully grabbed her left hand, before burning the tips of her fingers._

_Fortunately for Louisa, it did not take long before she lost consciousness, leaving the pain and horror behind her, before being sunken in the darkness._

* * *

_The loud cries of horror, omen of sufferance and torture, coming from different cells of the dungeon confirmed the presence of Bartosz in those walls. Was one of those cries of pain, Louisa's?_

"_Katherine Pierce? The Katherine Pierce… What an honor to be in your presence, my dear." The said enemy exclaimed, entering the filthy small cell; before approaching the brunette vampire, a sadistic smile plastered on his disgusting face. _

_Reinstating the slaves' market had been an easy task for the female vampire. In less than twenty four hours she was back in an auction. The reason being that she had been rejected by her past master for lack of being a good submissive; which if she thought about it for two seconds, was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard in her long life. Of course, the name of the said owner had been kept a secret, and the buyers had been numerous to be present in front of the platform to take a glimpse at what she had to offer. It's when and where she had displayed herself in her sexy set of black bra and panties, for the second time around in a time space of a few months, for the sick pleasure of those dirty bastards who could only salivate at the view of her charms. _

_Focusing on her plan to save Louisa, it is with a big grin plastered on her face that she had learned that none other than Bartosz had bought her at the auction, and this for the highest price offered of ten millions of American dollars. And now, while being chained to the brick wall, she finally had the certainty of standing in the same solitary confinement than Louisa._

"_Who are you? Are you the one who bought me?" She raised her chin at him, in a confrontational gesture; while playing her role to the perfection._

_Bartosz tilted his head toward the back before bursting into a lugubrious laugh. _

"_They warned me that I would have a hard one on my hands to train, I guess they were right; but I do like a challenge, from time to time – And a female vampire as a submissive is certainly one that I wanted to explore." Bartosz replied, his fiery sight sliding on the length of Katherine's exposed body. "And after all, it will be a pleasure to force myself on you the first time, beautiful Katherine." He added, perniciously; _

"_You do realize, ugly man, that my past Master wasn't able to break me into becoming his submissive?" she commented, dryly; before spitting her saliva on his face. "What makes you different, smart pants?"_

"_You have a dirty, filthy mouth, as I can see?" Bartosz forcefully grabbed Katherine's throat with his left hand, before reaching for a knife in the back pocket of his jeans. "I guess I'll need to teach you a lesson at how to be obedient?"_

"_Go fuck yourself!" Katherine spat to his face; feeling the tip of the sharp knife sliding on her abdomen._

"_No, beautiful Katherine … One day I'll prefer to fuck you; but for the meantime, inflecting you pain for your disrespect toward me, will give me great pleasure." Bartosz replied, before plunging the knife into her abdomen, under her loud cries of pain._

* * *

"_It's a single pity party, or can one join?" Viktor inquired, trespassing the threshold of Elijah's study room._

"_There are plenty of bottles on the desktop to include you in my pity party, come!" Elijah nodded toward the few bottles placed in a straight line in front of his sight; while sipping a glass of whiskey in his right hand. _

"_Let me grab a glass." Viktor suggested, before being held on his track._

"_I think a glass will be overrated soon, take the bottle." Elijah handed a Scotch bottle to his bodyguard._

"_Thank you, boss." Viktor grabbed the said bottle, before letting himself fall in one of the armchairs placed in front of Elijah's desk. "Cheers!"_

"_Same to you!" Elijah replied, while grabbing another bottle to raise her, in a salute gesture, in the air._

"_You miss her and you are worried about her?" Viktor inquired._

"_My friend; I've been missing her for centuries, what's a few days now?" Elijah shrugged his shoulders, before gulping the bottle. "As for worrying about her? Yes, I am."_

"_She wants to leave?" The bodyguard inquired._

"_I don't blame her, I openly lied to her about my true identity." Elijah replied, while keeping his sight fixated on the bottle. "She's not mad about the sex, she's mad about the lie."_

"_I think you're a good match." Viktor confessed. _

"_Are we, now?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What make you think that, other than my obsession with this woman?"_

"_You complete each other." The bodyguard gave the simple explanation._

"_She won't forgive me." Elijah shook his head, taking another large gulp of the amber liquid. _

"_Then she'll live a lonely eternal life without her soul mate." Viktor commented, once more._

"_You're getting soft on me." The Original let a shy smile spread on his lips, once more._

"_Blame Louisa Appletown!" He replied, sadly._

"_We'll find her; you have my solemn promise." Elijah gave his words._

"_I know." Viktor nodded, hopeful. "And then I'll marry her." _

"_You'll what?" Elijah exclaimed, in surprise._

"_She's "it' for me, boss; I can't imagine continuing this life without her by my side." Viktor confessed._

"_She's human; Viktor." Elijah replied, as a friendly warning. "Please, don't forget that part?"_

"_Then, I'll marry a human." The bodyguard replied, before tiling his head back to gulp a large amount of alcohol._

* * *

_Katherine could hear the lamentations of many other slaves, probably being chained to a wall like she was. Some were asking to die, others were asking to be saved, a few were asking to talk to Bartosz, in hope of being released, she could only supposed. His torture had been painful, but nothing she could handle, and she had fed enough blood before leaving to endure way more. _

"_Louisa! Louisa!" The female vampire kept calling, louder and louder; after assuring herself that the guards had left the premises. "Oh come on, answer me, girl?!" She bit her bottom lip; a cold sweat crossing her back. What if the maid was dead already? What if Bartosz has relocated her elsewhere? No, no – Katherine shook her head, she was not the type to pity herself or drop her arms so easily. "Louisa! Louisa!" She called, even louder._

"_Kath…erine?" She finally heard the shallow response._

"_Oh my God! Louisa, is that you? Are you Louisa Appletown?" Katherine tried to verify the girl's identity._

"_Why are you … Why are you always so loud?" Louisa managed to respond, her head falling lifeless over her chest; few drops of blood rolling from her forehead, down on her cheeks and chin._

"_Oh my God, it's you!" Katherine exclaimed, happily; raising her head to the Saints above in a sign a pure gratitude. "Are you ok? Talk to me?" She questioned the poor victim._

"_I'm … I'm barely alive." Louisa responded on her last breaths._

"_No, no, no … You keep fighting, you hear me?!" Katherine encouraged her; strongly pulling on the cuff keeping her right wrist prisoner to the wall to release the tick chain; before plunging the said hand in her abdomen to retrieve a hidden transmitter. "Damn it hurts!" She growled under the intense pain, before pushing on the red button._

"_I can't…" Louisa confessed. "I can't fight death anymore, I just … I want the darkness to take me."_

"_No, no, no!" Katherine liberated herself from the remaining chains, before rising on her legs to reach the bars of her cell. "Listen to me, damn it; you're going to fight… Because you're a strong woman, you hear me?" She shouted to her friend. "They're coming, Louisa; Elijah and Viktor, they are coming… Keep fighting!"_

* * *

_Elijah had drifted away for a few minutes, his head and arms laying on his desktop when the subtle "beep" of the tracking device made him open his eyes. And at first sight of Viktor snoring on the leather chair, he guessed that they both had obviously drifted away under the enormous amount of alcohol they had drunk. _

"_Viktor, Viktor!" The Original shouted his name._

"_What?" The bodyguard startled, disoriented, over the call of his name. _

"_We got Bartosz emplacement!" Elijah showed him the tracking device, while raising on his legs to grab his vest. "Badass woman that she is!" He let a smile spread on his manly lips over Katherine's action._

"_Let's go!" Viktor exclaimed, grabbing his leather vest to follow his boss toward the exit._

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers for reading this new update titled: "Bartosz" from the SOLD! – Fiction._

_It's such a thrill to see this Kalijah story take form into the exact path/direction that I wanted it to take the first second I've started writing it. The anger, the sufferance, the joy, the pain, the sexual tension, the adventure, the lust, the love… Damn, what a mix it was in my head! I need two seconds to take a breath ;) _

_Only two more chapters to come, that I truly wish and hope will please you. _

_Until next update, keep your smile my dear readers;_

_**Much love guys! **_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Guest asking me to go faster: **__At the present time, I'm writing three fictions at the same time, while working full time, having a long commute to work, and taking care of a sick parent, it is impossible for me to give more, sweetie. This said, I'm so happy that you are so eager to read more of this story, it goes to my heart. _

_**Guest who asked me what could Elijah do to win Katherine back? **__Well, you know what? No a lot actually! I think she'll need to realize that he is not perfect, but is perfect for her! ;) That will take a little bit of time and adjustment from her part. Plus, she needs to let go of her past._

_**Guest who mentioned a new Kalijah story? **__I wasn't sure if you were asking me if this was a new one, or wanting me to write a new additional one?_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	11. King of sorrow

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

"_**King of sorrow"**_

* * *

_**Song inspiration: **__Like told soldiers – Eminem_

**Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers  
**

* * *

_**Warning**__**: This chapter contains scenes of violence.**_

* * *

_**Previously on "SOLD!" …**_

_Elijah had drifted away for a few minutes, his head and arms laying on his desktop when the subtle "beep" of the tracking device made him open his eyes. And at first sight of Viktor snoring on the leather chair, he guessed that they both had obviously drifted away under the enormous amount of alcohol they had drunk. _

"_Viktor, Viktor!" The Original shouted his name._

"_What?" The bodyguard startled, disoriented, over the call of his name. _

"_We got Bartosz emplacement!" Elijah showed him the tracking device, while raising on his legs to grab his vest. "Badass woman that she is!" He let a smile spread on his manly lips over Katherine's action._

"_Let's go!" Viktor exclaimed, grabbing his leather vest to follow his boss toward the exit._

* * *

_**Russia; near Novosibirsk city…**_

"_Enter inside, now!" Viktor pushed the poor lard inside the suite hotel room; closing the door behind them; before leaning his back on the panel, arms crossed over his bulged chest._

_The Russian man fell on his knees, head lean forward in an offering gesture of his probable sins._

"_Please, please … I beg for your indulgence … I know nothing … Nothing!" The man stammered in his natal language, raising his head to glance at the Original that stood before him._

"_Take a seat." Elijah Mikaelson gestured politely toward a leather armchair._

"_You're not going to hurt me, are you? Because … Because, I haven't done anything." The poor man tried to make amends; shakily raising on his legs to take his sitting position._

"_It depends… Are you willing to cooperate?" Elijah asked, circling the chair in rhythmic steps._

"_I … I mean, like I've said, I don't know anything." The man repeated, with a shaking voice._

"_You want to rethink your say?" Elijah crackled his knuckles. "Or perhaps my right arm man could make you rethink your first statement about knowing anything?" He added, with a simple glance toward Viktor; who narrowed his fiery sight on the victim._

"_I mean … I worked for Bartosz in the past; but I have no idea where his whereabouts could be now… I don't even know if he's still in Russia?" The man replied, with a single shrug._

"_Really?" Elijah hold his pace, addressing a single nod to his bodyguard. _

_Viktor rapidly approached the "held captive" man, pulling on both of his leather gloves, his right one covered by an American Brass Knuckles, before punching the man's face three times; under his cries of pain and terror._

"_Now, you see …" Elijah resumed his walk and talking; while the man catch his breath, trails of blood escaping his opened lips. "My friend here has way less patience than I do." He added, pointing a finger toward Viktor. "And his … How may I put it? His "game" … Could actually last a long, very long time, if you're not willing to cooperate."_

"_I don't know what you want me to say?" The victim replied, spitting blood on the beige carpet. _

"_Well, for starter I'm not very fond of blood stains of the carpet." Elijah mocked, openly; snapping his fingers with annoyance. "We don't want to make the hotel manager made at us, do we?" He raised his sight to his bodyguard._

"_No boss, we don't." Viktor shook his head._

"_Please, I beg of you, believe me; I don't know anything." The man repeated, repentant. "I was just one of his many employees."_

"_Let me give you a good advice." The Original kneeled in front of the wounded man, sweeping the fabric of his impeccable pair of trousers. "You know who I am, don't you? And you most also know what I am, don't you?" _

"_Yes, on both accounts." The man nodded, obedient. _

"_Now, if you refuse to cooperate; my friend here … He did not get his ration of blood today, and well, you see… You're kind of at his disposal at the moment." Elijah explained, calmly; before straightening his body back into a standing position, with a single nod addressed to his bodyguard._

_Viktor promptly let his vampire traits appear, a guttural growl escaping his throat; shortening the space between him and the victim._

"_Ok, ok, ok … I'll cooperate; please don't kill me!" The man exclaimed in panic, raising both of his arms above his head in a vain attempt to protect himself._

_Viktor glanced in direction of the Original, regaining his human appearance in a matter of seconds. _

"_Well, I think our new friend has just decided to finally cooperate." Elijah pulled on the sleeves of his silk shirt, while rearranging his cufflinks._

"_But… But Bartosz…. Bartosz is going to kill me if he ever found out that I'd helped you." The man stammered more; a mix of saliva and blood rolling on his chin._

"_Then you prefer to die now? By our hands, perhaps?" Elijah narrowed his sigh on the weak man; his patience was starting to reach its tolerance and damn limit._

"_No, no … I'll take my chance…Whatever you want, I'll help you." The man agreed to what would probably lead him to his own death, nevertheless._

"_What we want is for you to give us access to Bartosz' Castle." Viktor leaned his upper body forward, both hands placed on each side of the man's shivering body._

"_I don't know… I don't know if I can … I'm … I'm just one of the helpers in the kitchen." The man explained. "Bartosz' security system is one of the most sophisticated to this day."_

"_I'm sure you'll think of something; or we'll have to get rid of you in the next twenty four hours." The Original concluded the meeting, in a dry tone of voice; by turning on his heels to reach the private quarter of his bedroom. "Let him loose, and keep an eye on him." He ordered Viktor, before closing the door behind his back._

* * *

_Louisa was pushed head first inside a dark and dingy dungeon. She fell on her knees, her hands hitting the filthy ground. _

"_Hello slave!" The male voice welcomed her; sending a wave of terror down her spine._

_She slowly raised her head, glancing at Bartosz through her puffy injured eyes, triggered by his multiple hits the day before. _

"_Attached her wrists to the ceiling!" The despicable man gave the dry order to his guards._

_They dragged the almost unconscious young woman toward the pair of chains that were hanging from the ceiling; where a wooden table filled with torture objects was placed nearby. They secured the handcuffs on her frail wrists, the weight of her body hanging on the chains restrain. _

"_Please, don't do this…" Louisa managed to beg him; a low and weak whisper escaping her dry lips._

"_What did you say, bitch?" Bartosz forcefully grabbed Louisa's bruised chin to raise her head and sight in his. "You were my favorite slave; and you left me… You hear me?" He busted, angrily. "You left me alone."_

"_I didn't mean to leave you." She lied through her teeth._

"_And now it's time to pay my sweet Louisa." He whispered himself, caressing the roundness of her cheeks; before taking a few steps toward the table to grab a leather whip. _

"_I'll die if you're torturing me." Louisa exposed the truth; tears rolling down on her throat, to end their sad path in the valley of her breasts._

"_Then you'll die." Bartosz shrugged the thought off his mind. "And then I'll rape your dead body to make you mine in hell!" He commented, more; his first hit flagellating Louisa's back under her loud cries of sufferance._

* * *

_Katherine Pierce slowly raised her head, being barely able to glance at the dark silhouette who had opened the door of her cell. Her wrists and ankles were still handcuffed to the brick wall. Slowly but surely, her strength was evading her weaker body; and the lack of blood in her system was a sure sign that she couldn't last much longer if Viktor and Elijah were not on their way to save them very soon._

_The guard approached her, grabbing a hand full of her long brown hair to raise her head higher._

"_I brought you food, woman." He said in Russian, a perverse grin spreading on his lips; his fiery sight sliding of the length of her exposed body – Barely dressed of a bra and pair of panties that have seen better days. _

_The scarred man approached a small plastic cup near her dry lips; barely containing a sip or two of blood. Regardless, Katherine drank it to let the small amount circulate into her veins. _

"_Why are you looking at me like this? I thought you would be accustomed to see sex slaves by now?" Katherine responded in his natal language, arching an eyebrow; before sliding the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip. If there was something she knew by heart, it was how to seduce a man! Regardless of that said man being a jerk or not. _

"_A sex slave, yes … A vampire one, no!" The guard replied, his sight fixated on Katherine's pulpy lips. _

"_Did you ever … You know…" She winked, playfully. If she was playing her cards right; maybe she could make a deal with him to bring her to Louisa's cell? She knew that Bartosz security system was top of the brand, and escaping all by herself would be impossible … But, assuring herself that Louisa was ok, would be a start until Elijah and his men would show up._

"_I'm not permitted to talk to slaves." The guard stiffed; pushing himself at arm length of the female prisoner._

"_Oh come on! I bet you want to touch my boobies?" She suggested; disgusted by her own appellation. Even in their wildest sexual exchanges, never would have Elijah used that diminutive to call her prefect breasts! But, it seemed to work; the guard lowered his sight on her chest; his breathing accelerating over his sexual excitement._

"_You think I could?" He glanced right and left; in fear of being cut in the act._

"_Well, I'm not against it … I have needs you know." Katherine shrugged, still playing the game. _

"_And what would you want in exchange of me touching you?" The guard asked; salivating over the mere thought of taking advantage of the situation._

"_Well… I have my girlfriend who's here, and she's also one of Bartosz sex slaves, you know?" Katherine mentioned, playing her set of cards to the perfection._

"_Your girlfriend? You mean … As a couple?" The man questioned, in Russian._

"_Of course as a couple… And I thought that maybe … Forget it." Katherine shook her head, in false denial._

"_No! What were you going to say, slave?" The guard insisted._

"_Well, maybe if you're releasing me from my chains, and brought me to my friend's cell, we could have a threesome?" Katherine suggested, hopeful that her stratagem would work. _

"_I can't…" The bodyguard shook his head._

"_Oh you have a wife, or girlfriend perhaps?" Katherine questioned, falsely compassionate. "You know it would stay between us."_

"_No, it's not that." The guard shook his head, once again. "You could escape." _

"_How could I even escape with this top of the brand security system? Really, I just want to be with my girlfriend, and we would thank you for it." She smiled, seductively; thinking in her mind that escaping should be the last thing this fool should be afraid about her._

"_Fine… But, I'll keep my eyes on you!" The guard agreed, retrieving the keys of the handcuffs in the right pocket of his army pair of pants._

_Halleluiah, thought Katherine … Her plan was working like a charm!_

* * *

"_Quick, Quick … Enter inside!" The kitchen helper opened the backdoor of the kitchen to Viktor; who promptly entered inside the premises. _

_The bodyguard, all dressed in black, with the addition of a pair of black leather gloves and a cowl scattered the kitchen, who seemed deserted at the present moment._

"_Where are the side entrance?" He asked, quickly and dryly._

"_You take the corridor leading to the parlor room and then you turn at your left; you'll get to it in a matter of two minutes or so." The helper explained, rubbing his hand nervously. _

_Viktor nodded, his sight narrowed on the common short man._

"_Please, don't kill me." The man crossed his arms in front of his face, as a protection gesture._

_But when he glanced between his crossed members, the vampire was out of sight._

* * *

_The large brass door creaked on its arch; while Elijah Mikaelson, also dressed of a black turtleneck and dark pair of jeans, entered the caste with a large group of his mission - vampire men on his heels; all carrying guns in their hands._

"_Ready?" Elijah asked his right arm man, with a single nod. _

"_As ready as you are." Viktor nodded back to his boss._

"_We're taking this castle in hostage; you have my orders to kill at first sight all Bartosz' men, being with your own choice of using guns or with your vampire skills. Also, you need to liberate all female slaves you'll find in the downstairs cells, am I clear?" Elijah gave his strict orders._

"_Yes, boss." They all nodded, before trooping in direction of the dungeon._

"_Let's kill this son of a bitch!" Viktor growled, loudly._

"_I couldn't agree more!" Elijah nodded, in respect._

* * *

"_Oh my God, Louisa!" Katherine crawled on the ground to reach the unconscious silhouette of her female friend. "Oh no, no, no … You can't be dead?" She grabbed her friend's shoulders, trying to position her injured body on her chest. "Please, talk to me?" She whispered slowly, caressing her friend's hair; image of her family's massacre coming into her mind; while noticing how badly wounded her friend was. _

"_Hey? I'm not here for your sentimental crap; I want action!" The guard spat, angrily. "You promised me a threesome!"_

_Katherine winced, her hands closing into closed tight fists, while trying to keep her calm. _

"_Give us two minutes, would you?" She managed to articulate, in a sweet voice, but under clenched teeth._

"_Miss Katherine?" The weak call escaped Louisa's lips; while the poor injured victim managed to open her eyes. "You came for me?" _

"_Oh sweetie; always." Katherine replied, tears rolling on her face. _

"_I'm going to die, Miss Katherine." Louisa nodded, courageously. "Tell… Tell Viktor that I truly love him."_

"_No, no … I won't allow it." The female vampire shook her head, stubbornly; before tearing the skin of her left wrist open. "You need to drink my blood it will give you strength." _

"_I can't…" Louisa shook her head, stubbornly._

_The brunette forcefully put her opened flesh on Louisa's mouth, forcing her to gulp the red elixir, under her loud cries of disgust. _

"_Hey, hey … No funny business!" The guard ordered, pulling Katherine away from her friend._

_In a prompt jump, the female vampire growl loudly; her vampire treats appearing in front of the guards' astonished facial expression._

"_No, no … Please, don't get mad! Do not hurt me!" He begged for her indulgence, stepping back from the monster, before being pushed on the wall behind his back; fangs viciously entering his jugular, with his lifeless' body being pushed on the ground a few seconds later._

* * *

"_Go, go, go!" Elijah pushed the scared, barely legal of age girls out of their cells, and toward the cement staircase, in their way to freedom._

"_Get out of here!" Viktor echoed the Original's voice, helping a few others out of their restrained, before pushing them out of their prison. "Go outside, reach the vans."_

_The Original sped into a narrowed, dark corridor; raising his sight toward a female silhouette that he couldn't have mistaken for anybody else but the love of his life._

"_Katerina!" He managed to reach the brunette in the nick of time to collect her body in his muscular arms. "My love, what is happening to you?" _

"_Elijah…" Katherine whispered his name; raising her right and fingers to caress the manly curve of his bearded chin. "Is it really you?" She asked, with a weak voice. "You came?"_

"_Course it's me. We came to save you and Louisa. You're exhausted, my love... You need blood." The Original let himself fall on the ground; bringing her cold body nearer the warmest of his own. He promptly tear the skin of his right wrist open before placing the fresh blood in front of her parted lips. "Drink … Drink…" He ordered softly; gently rocking her in his arms, his chin tucked in top of her head. _

_Katherine quickly gulped the richness of his royalty blood, filling her entire self of his pure essence._

"_Are you ok?" He asked with much concerns; lifting her chin up to stare into her dark beautiful brown eyes; drips of blood rolling down on her chin._

"_I'm ok." The brunette nodded, affirmatively; before feeling his hard lips crashing on hers; making her remember who her master was after all, and frankly at the present moment she couldn't care less, except for the fact of being hugged, fed and loved by this complex man. _

"_I'm sorry." Elijah pulled himself away; shaking his head as an apology gesture._

"_It's ok." Katherine strengthened her body into a sitting position, putting herself at arm length of too much temptation. _

"_We need to find Louisa." Elijah suggested, promptly jumping on his feet before handing a hand to help her stand._

"_I know where she is … But I'm not sure if she'll make it; Elijah." Katherine took his hand to raise back on her feet. _

"_We'll take it one step at a time, Katherine." He nodded, with understanding._

* * *

"_Louisa? Louisa … Where are you?" Viktor shouted her name, repeatedly; scattering each empty cell to find her. _

"_Is this what you're searching for, pretty bodyguard?" He froze his search on the threshold of a cell, finally coming face to face with Bartosz holding Louisa by a hand full of hair pulled from her scalp. "Because if it is; she's mine, and I'll never give her up, not even if death push us apart!" _

"_Let her go!" Viktor growled, his hands closing into fists on each side of his tensed muscular body._

"_Or what?" Bartosz shrugged, unimpressed. "It's me who's holding her? Isn't true, sweetheart?" He questioned the scared victim; pushing her head numerous times on the brick wall, under her cries of pain. "Does it hurt sweetheart?" He whispered near Louisa's right earlobe; before unexpectedly snapping her neck; her lifeless body hitting the ground in a lugubrious sound. "Oops … I guess, she's truly dead now. What will you do to avenge her? Or do you wish to join her?" _

"_Nooooooooooo…" Viktor cries of horror filled the empty space of the entire dungeon basement; resonating through the walls. "Prepare to die!" The threat came rushing at the same speed of his vampirism. _

_Bartosz avoided the vampire attack; pushing himself on the left side of the cell, while pulling his long and lethal claws out to perniciously enter them in Viktor's back who screamed under the intense pain._

"_Yes! Fresh vampire blood always been a turn on to me." The strange creature, in a mix of a werewolf and fox, commented._

"_What are you?" Viktor asked, kneeling on the floor; before raising his head at the monster standing in front of his sight._

"_Your worst nightmare!" Bartosz commented, under a loud and cold laughter. "Now, prepare to die, pretty bodyguard!"_

"_No…You got something in reverse." Viktor commented, shaking his head. "I'm your worst nightmare!" He added._

_In an upsurge of energy, fed by an intense rage and need to avenge Louisa, the young vampire jumped on his joined feet; pulling a large chain from the brick wall; before swinging it in the air to throw it in direction of his enemy. _

_Bartosz taken by surprise couldn't avoid the thrown missile that suddenly enroll around his throat; cutting his head from his shoulders in a matter of seconds._

"_Go to hell!" Viktor exclaimed, angrily; before falling back on his knees near Louisa's lifeless body. "No, no … Don't leave me, baby … Don't leave me, Please." He rocked her gently, tears rolling on his cheeks._

"_What happened?" Elijah came rushing inside the cell, Katherine closed on his heels. Finally figuring the entire scene in a matter of seconds._

"_He killed Louisa, and then … I killed him." Viktor managed to tell; through his sobbing._

"_I don't think Bartosz killed her." Katherine responded; glancing at Elijah._

* * *

_Viktor Inanov buried his head in both of his hands. He had watched Louisa the entire night, like a silent vigil; sitting on a chair, by her bedside. The subtle creak of the bedroom door opening on its arch made him raise his head and glance in the direction of the intruder._

"_Is she still out?" Katherine asked, with much concerns; taking a few steps to reach the bed. _

"_Yes." Viktor nodded, toneless. "She did not wake up yet. I don't know if she'll turn or not?" He shrugged, mostly hopeless._

"_She'd already be dead if she was not in the process of waking up as a vampire." Katherine tried to reassure the tall muscular man, a shy smile spreading on her lips. _

"_What if …" Viktor tried to articulate his thoughts; tears filling his eyes. "What if, all the horrors he's inflected on Louisa was enough for her to let herself die."_

"_I don't know." Katherine shook her head, nervously rubbing her hands together. "But … I know that she's such a strong woman. She's a fighter that one, and regardless of all the horrors she had to go through in her human life…" She added, truthfully. "Don't you ever forget that if she decides to come back; she'll come back for you Viktor, because she fell in love with you; nothing is as powerful as love; and certainly not the horror of this world." The female vampire concluded, before turning on her heels to retrace her steps toward the door._

"_Katherine?" Viktor called, turning his head to look at the brunette._

"_Yes?" She turned on herself, her right hand kept on the door handle. _

"_Thank you … I mean, thank you for everything; but mostly for saving Louisa." The proud man thanked, with a single nod._

"_She's the first human female who had such a huge impact on me; and it's pretty rare considering how stubborn I am." Katherine replied, with much candor. "I'm praying for her; and praying I don't do oftentimes, Viktor." _

"_She liked you too." Viktor commented, a timid smile spreading on his manly lips. "And Katherine?" _

"_Yes." She turned her head once more toward the imposing bodyguard._

"_Listen to your own advice about love, would you?" Viktor suggested; quickly turning his glance back to Louisa, before hearing the door closing on its arch._

* * *

_Katherine stepped into the parlor room, one part of the large hotel bedroom suite Elijah had rented; discreetly glancing at the Original who stood promptly in a standing position from a sitting one in the leather armchair; a beard blessing the features of his face, and a glass of Brandy tucked in his right hand. _

"_How is she?" Elijah asked, with much worries being detected in his voice; before dropping his glass on a coffee table._

"_Still the same." Katherine replied; reaching the bay window, before standing arms crossed in front of the sunrise._

"_I guess it's something to hold on to at this point." He added, passing a hand through his tangled dark hair. _

"_There's no way of knowing if I gave her enough blood for the transition." Katherine shook her head, a single tear rolling on her right cheek. "I should have … I don't know … I should have done more." She added, sweeping it off her face._

"_You had no way of knowing how this all nightmare would end; Katerina." Elijah placed himself by her side; his sight lost in the reddish sky emerging in front of his sight. "Without you and your prompt way to react; Louisa wouldn't even have the slimmest chance at the moment." _

"_Bartosz was a monster, Elijah. The worst kind there is." Katherine commented; swallowing a lump in her throat. "The girls?" She suddenly asked._

"_Majority of the female slaves were transported to the nearest police department; I presume that in no time their families will be informed that they've finally been found." Elijah explained to her. _

"_Good; I'm glad. They all deserve to … To heal with time." The brunette nodded, with a sigh of relief. "I don't know how Louisa was able to erase from her day to day life all the horrors that man has done to her in the past." She questioned him, but mostly herself. _

"_Did you ever erased yours?" Elijah questioned, turning his glance to stare at female vampire. _

"_What … What do you mean?" Katherine met his fiery sight for a few seconds; before abruptly turning her sight back to the outdoor scenery. "I don't understand."_

"_All the horrors my brother imposed on your family and on yourself." Elijah asked, with a broken voice. "Did you ever erased them?"_

"_Don't do this; Elijah." Katherine replied, dryly._

"_I'm so sorry, Katerina; you have no idea how truly sorry I am. Please, believe me?" He begged for her forgiveness and indulgence._

"_You seems genuine." She turned her head and teary sight toward him. "It's about all I can say."_

"_Because, I truly am." He nodded._

"_Are you sorry for the past or for the present; Elijah?" She questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I'm sorry for both; Katerina." The Original replied, truthfully. "I was a fool who thought mostly with his heart and not his head." _

"_Not to say with what's hiding in your pants!" Katherine rolled her eyes, mostly annoyed. _

"_Not to say with what's hiding in my pants." Elijah repeated, a timid smirk appearing on the right corner of his lips. "My biggest fear at the moment is that you would think, even for a split second that I could be the copy of Bartosz." He confessed the thoughts in his troubled mind; abruptly turning on his heels to reach the chest of drawers, hiding a small bar. He grabbed a bottle of Whiskey before serving himself a full glass to finally drink it in a single gulp._

_Katherine turned on herself to face the Original's back; shortening the space between them in a few steps of her high heels hitting the marble floor. _

"_Elijah; look at me!" Katherine ordered, with a raised tone of voice; before meeting his troubled gaze. "Granted I could never forgive you for hiding your true identity to me; but …" She closed her eyes, her chest lifting under the emotion, before reopening them. "You are not Batosz, and you are not your bother Klaus. You … You have humanity and goodness in you; I knew that fact when I was a young and naïve human girl; and I still know it now."_

"_I'm the king of sorrow, Katerina; I'm my own evil, I bring sufferance to others, even if it's not with intention." He replied, tiredness filling his voice. "I have my family's darkness to carry on my shoulders."_

"_I won't pity you!" Katherine raised her chin, her sight narrowed on the Original._

"_I don't want your pity!" Elijah busted, angrily. "What I want from you, you're not willing to give me anyway." _

"_And what is that, Elijah?" Katherine spat herself; a straight finger pointed toward her chest. "Tying me to your bed? Tell me what is your latest sexual fantasy? You want me on my knees, perhaps?" _

"_Your love, Katherine – That's what I wanted since so many centuries, and still wants as for today!" He exclaimed to her frozen posture and stoned expression._

_They stared into each other for a few seconds; their doubts, sadness and mixed emotions filling the silence of the room. _

"_I can't… I'm sorry…" She shook her head, swallowing a lump in her throat, while lowering her sight to the floor._

"_I'm not asking for anything." He turned, pouring himself a second glass, before gulping his entirety once more. _

"_I think it's time for me to leave." Katherine added, in a low whisper. "I'll … I'll get in touch with Viktor to know if … I mean, if Louisa will make it." _

"_I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that you care." Elijah replied, truthfully._

"_Of course, I care." Katherine commented. "My vampire life changed me; I had to survive, Elijah; but I'm still … Never mind." She grabbed her bedroom key left on the desktop; rushing toward the exit door of the suite. _

"_Katherine!" Elijah called._

_She held her pace, closing her eyes to give herself courage; before turning on herself to face the Original, once more._

"_What do you want, Elijah?" She asked, toneless._

"_I … I've opened a bank account in your name; you'll find the papers in your bedroom suite." He explained, avoiding her stare. _

"_I don't want your money. I'll take the clothes and luggage you've provided to me. But, that's about what I'll take from you." She replied, uncompromisingly._

"_Don't argue with me, Katerina!" Elijah ordered, slyly. "I owe you, it's the least I can do; and … And it will give you the chance to start over, somewhere."_

"_Fine." She finally agreed, a thin line closing her lips together. "That's all?" _

"_Yes." He nodded, turning his back at her. "Goodbye, Katherine." _

"_Goodbye, Elijah." The brunette replied, grabbing the door handle, before holding her momentum for a few seconds more. "You've saved all hundreds of women from slavery the past years." She presented her final words of argument. "You saved Louisa from a faith that was worse than death. You're not perfect, Elijah; but you're not evil… You're just a man who did a lot of mistakes in his long eternal life; but you also gave some good and decent blessings to others. You were good to me when I was a young human girl. Please, try to remember that." She concluded, closing the door behind her back._

_Elijah startled at her sweet admission; turning on himself to face the female vampire… But, the love of his life has vanished for good, this time around…_

* * *

_Viktor paced back and forth in front of Louisa's bed; his right hand passing through his short hair before meeting the wallpaper of the wall placed in front of his sight._

"_Damn it! Damn it!" He swore, over and over; his fist leaving several holes under his uncontrollable rage._

"_If you continue to hit this poor wall; it will fall to your feet." A low whisper came into his ears; making him turn his head and glance toward the bed in the time space of a second._

"_Louisa?" The bodyguard called the maid's name; rushing by her bedside. "Oh baby? You're back!" He knelled beside the bed, caressing her short blond hair; while pushing a few strands away from her forehead. _

"_Was I gone?" She asked, with a timid smile._

"_You've been unconscious for a few days now." Viktor informed her._

"_Bartosz?" Louisa pronounced the evil man's name, losing her smile all together. "He kidnapped me and then…"_

"_He's dead. I killed him, he will never hurt you again." He replied, softly caressing her cheeks._

"_Katherine, was she…" She asked, fragments of her memory coming back at her._

"_Yes, she was there, in the cells, with you … She kind of save you, actually." Viktor confessed, humbly._

"_She … I remember that she gave me a bit of her blood; I was so weak and slowly dying and …" Louisa explained; before abruptly holding her say. "And I really died, did I?" _

"_Yes." Viktor confirmed, his lips brushing the coldness of her forehead. "But, don't worry about all these memories, sweetness; don't exhaust yourself." _

"_Oh my god! I've died in front of you … I remember now; Bartosz snapped my neck and I fell in front of your sight." Louisa exclaimed, agitated; slowly straightening her upper body in to a sitting position in the bed. "I don't feel too good… What … What is happening?"_

"_You need to lay down, ok?" Viktor gently pushed Louisa back into a lying position. "Let me place an additional pillow behind your head." He added, reaching for a nearby extra pillow placed on an armchair; before placing it behind her higher back and head. "There, is it better?"_

"_What is happening? How am I alive, Viktor? My mouth is so dry and … I have this urge for … For …" Louisa stammered, almost incoherently. "Oh my God!" She raised her right hand over her parted lips. _

"_I'm sorry, baby … I'm so, so sorry." The bodyguard shook his head, helpless._

"_I'm a vampire, aren't I?" Louisa let the discovered truth escape her trembling lips._

"_Yes… You are transitioning into one. In the next twenty-four hour you'll need to start drinking blood in a regular basis to survive." Viktor confirmed. "It wasn't Katherine intention; she wanted you …" He held his say; grabbing both of her icy hands in his. _

"_I know … She begged me to drink her blood to give me the strength to escape… I'm not mad at her." Louisa affirmed, strongly. "I'm just …" _

"_I know; you can't accept to become what you would see as a monster, I know …" He nodded; swallowing a lump in his throat._

"_What? No, no … I've never thought or could never think such a thing … You're not a monster, neither is Mister Elijah nor Miss Katherine." Louisa shook her head; firmly standing on her ground._

"_You're not upset by this?" Viktor asked, dumbfounded._

"_Not per say… I'm just afraid that I'm too … Too much of myself to be considered a good one? Look at me; I'm small, I'm helpless, I need an army to defend myself… How can I be a vampire?" Louisa explained herself, shakily. _

"_Don't ever say these things about yourself, you hear me?" Viktor cupped Louisa' face with both hands. "You're fearless, you're strong, and you're the most amazing woman that I've come across in my entire pathetic life … It's me who's not worthy of you; not the other way around." _

"_I don't know how…" Louisa whispered, through her sudden sobbing; tears rolling fluently on her cheeks, down on her throat. _

"_You need to drink blood … You want to try? I'll be by your side, sweetness." Viktor suggested, tenderly._

"_Ok." She nodded, apprehensively._

_Viktor raised his left wrist to his mouth, tearing his flesh open before slowly bringing his dripping wound near the young maid's mouth. _

"_I can't …" She shook her head, a strong range of nausea taking her by surprise._

"_Yes, you can, Louisa!" They both heard the firm order coming from the threshold of the entrance door. "Katherine would want for you to fight."_

"_Mister Elijah." Louisa turned her head simultaneously with Viktor's; a shy smile spreading on her lips._

"_Repeat after me, Louisa: Yes, you can!" Elijah repeated himself, taking a few steps inside the bedroom. _

"_Yes…" The young maid closed her eyes, giving herself strength. "… I can." She added, closing the space between her mouth and the red elixir; before gulping profusely._

_Viktor sit on the right side of the bed, bringing the young apprentice in the comfort of his arm, while softly caressing her blond curls. When he finally turned his head the bedroom door had been closed on its arch… And their boss have left them both in their private moment._

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers for reading this new update titled: "King of sorrow" from the SOLD! – Fiction._

_You know what? I'm so happy to have started this fiction. The "genre" was unexpected to say the least ;) But, I think I'm the kind of writer who will "always" take chances with her writing, exploring new unknown territories. But don't even ask me how hard it was for me to write Bartosz… Up to date, in my writing life, the most despicable character I could have come up with … I'm shaking just at the thought of him. _

_Only one more chapter to come before this story will be completed, and I can reassure you that you will love it to pieces ;) – Happiness is just around the corner now._

_Until next update, enjoy the arrival of autumn my dear readers;_

_**Much love guys! **_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Deberry: **__Hi sweetheart; hope you're good too? I'm passing through hard times with my family, but I'm keeping the faith. Yes! Katherine had things into her hands; you got that right ;) Hope you'll enjoy this before-last update too? Thanks for your presence in the review, sweetie._

_**Guest who asked me to write more Kalijah stories: **__Kalijah is almost at 90% of the time in all my stories; even if they are sharing the spotlight with other pairings, they are still there. I'm reprising The Port of Love – The Sequel very soon, check it out – It will be quite a ride for them in that second part saga. Thanks for your lovely comments; it goes to my heart._

_**ScarletRose:**__ I'm taking a huge chance writing back to you in this fiction; but you've mentioned to me reading all my updates, so … First off, thanks for reading me, thanks for encouraging me with your kind words of appreciation; you have no idea how nice it was to read the private message you've send to me. This said; I can't promise anything as of now with the last part of "Whisper of the Past" … Simply because my personal life is filled with taking care of a sick parent, and because I have so many fictions to update. BUT, I would love to finish it… so, it's not a firm "no" – It's a maybe as for now; I hope you do understand, sweetie?_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	12. I'll be home for Christmas

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah &amp; Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

_**Writer's note (this message will be copied into all the new updates of my running stories in the next month): **__I want to take time to sincerely thank all of you for your patience and understanding of my absence the past few months, when I took time to be with my family. My father left us after a very hard battle to cancer. It has been hard for me to get back to writing, because you lose all sense of reality, life, and mostly of yourself, and pain takes all there is to take inside of you. I truly hope that I'll learn to heal my broken heart the next few months, and I hope that writing and my connection to my readers will help me. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart. _

_Dedicating all my "comeback" new updates to my father; may he be my guardian angel from above now. _

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Warning**__**: This chapter contains scenes of extreme sweetness and sexiness – You've been warned!**_

* * *

_**Previously on "SOLD!" …**_

_They stared into each other for a few seconds; their doubts, sadness and mixed emotions filling the silence of the room. _

"_I can't… I'm sorry…" She shook her head, swallowing a lump in her throat, while lowering her sight to the floor._

"_I'm not asking for anything." He turned, pouring himself a second glass, before gulping his entirety once more. _

"_I think it's time for me to leave." Katherine added, in a low whisper. "I'll … I'll get in touch with Viktor to know if … I mean, if Louisa will make it." _

"_I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that you care." Elijah replied, truthfully._

"_Of course, I care." Katherine commented. "My vampire life changed me; I had to survive, Elijah; but I'm still … Never mind." She grabbed her bedroom key left on the desktop; rushing toward the exit door of the suite. _

"_Katherine!" Elijah called._

_She held her pace, closing her eyes to give herself courage; before turning on herself to face the Original, once more._

"_What do you want, Elijah?" She asked, toneless._

"_I … I've opened a bank account in your name; you'll find the papers in your bedroom suite." He explained, avoiding her stare. _

"_I don't want your money. I'll take the clothes and luggage you've provided to me. But, that's about what I'll take from you." She replied, uncompromisingly._

"_Don't argue with me, Katerina!" Elijah ordered, slyly. "I owe you, it's the least I can do; and … And it will give you the chance to start over, somewhere."_

"_Fine." She finally agreed, a thin line closing her lips together. "That's all?" _

"_Yes." He nodded, turning his back at her. "Goodbye, Katherine." _

"_Goodbye, Elijah." The brunette replied, grabbing the door handle, before holding her momentum for a few seconds more. "You've saved all hundreds of women from slavery the past years." She presented her final words of argument. "You saved Louisa from a faith that was worse than death. You're not perfect, Elijah; but you're not evil… You're just a man who did a lot of mistakes in his long eternal life; but you also gave some good and decent blessings to others. You were good to me when I was a young human girl. Please, try to remember that." She concluded, closing the door behind her back._

_Elijah startled at her sweet admission; turning on himself to face the female vampire… But, the love of his life has vanished for good, this time around…_

_ooOoo_

"_I know; you can't accept to become what you would see as a monster, I know …" He nodded; swallowing a lump in his throat._

"_What? No, no … I've never thought or could never think such a thing … You're not a monster, neither is Mister Elijah nor Miss Katherine." Louisa shook her head; firmly standing on her ground._

"_You're not upset by this?" Viktor asked, dumbfounded._

"_Not per say… I'm just afraid that I'm too … Too much of myself to be considered a good one? Look at me; I'm small, I'm helpless, I need an army to defend myself… How can I be a vampire?" Louisa explained herself, shakily. _

"_Don't ever say these things about yourself, you hear me?" Viktor cupped Louisa' face with both hands. "You're fearless, you're strong, and you're the most amazing woman that I've come across in my entire pathetic life … It's me who's not worthy of you; not the other way around." _

"_I don't know how…" Louisa whispered, through her sudden sobbing; tears rolling fluently on her cheeks, down on her throat. _

"_You need to drink blood … You want to try? I'll be by your side, sweetness." Viktor suggested, tenderly._

"_Ok." She nodded, apprehensively._

_Viktor raised his left wrist to his mouth, tearing his flesh open before slowly bringing his dripping wound near the young maid's mouth. _

"_I can't …" She shook her head, a strong range of nauseas taking her by surprise._

"_Yes, you can, Louisa!" They both heard the firm order coming from the threshold of the entrance door. "Katherine would want for you to fight."_

"_Mister Elijah." Louisa turned her head simultaneously with Viktor's; a shy smile spreading on her lips._

"_Repeat after me, Louisa: Yes, you can!" Elijah repeated himself, taking a few steps inside the bedroom. _

"_Yes…" The young maid closed her eyes, giving herself strength. "… I can." She added, closing the space between her mouth and the red elixir; before gulping profusely._

_Viktor sit on the right side of the bed, bringing the young apprentice in the comfort of his arm, while softly caressing her blond curls. When he finally turned his head the bedroom door had been closed on its arch… And their boss have left them both in their private moment._

* * *

_**FINAL **_

_**Chapter 12 **_

"_**I'll be home for Christmas"**_

_**Louisa's Wedding Edition**_

Song inspiration:

_All I want for Christmas is you / Mariah Carey_

* * *

_Viktor Inanov could sense her absence even in his semi-state of consciousness. The lack of her unique scent and his own heatless body were enough indications that Louisa had left the bed. _

"_Come back to bed, baby." Viktor yawned, half-awaked; his right hand patting the empty space on his mattress._

"_I can't … I need to take a shower; and make sure that I did not forget anything in my carry-on." Louisa replied, pacing back and forth on the right side of the bed; wearing one of her fiancé' white t-shirt, and a pair of white socks._

"_When is your flight to Paris again?" The handsome bodyguard inquired, a smirk stretching his manly lips._

"_In … In a short time." Louisa replied, evasively; a light shade of red reaching both of her cheeks. _

"_In a short time? Really? That sentence would mean?" Viktor arched an eyebrow in a comical way._

"_O.K., fine in seven hours!" Louisa replied, stomping one of her feet on the wooden floor. "What can I say, I like to be prepared in case of an emergency." _

"_So it would take you seven all hours to take a shower, dress yourself, and verify if you did not forget to put your toothpaste in your small luggage?" He came to the conclusion, small laughter escaping his parted lips; his left upper arm tucked, on the pillow, underneath his head. "You're one of the kind, Miss Louisa Appletown soon to be Mrs. Inanov!" _

"_It's not funny, Viktor!" Louisa grabbed a pillow, before throwing it to his face._

"_Hey! What's this for?" He managed to avoid the large projectile._

"_You're making fun of my anxiety!" Louisa pointed a forbidden finger underneath his nose._

"_Oh baby; I'm not making fun of such-a-thing." He promptly grabbed her right wrist, pulling her on top of him on the bed, under her burst of laughter._

"_Let go of me, you jerk! I really need to get ready!" Louisa tried to free herself from his sudden imprisonment, under her nervous giggling. _

"_And we wouldn't want to keep you away from your seven hours shower, would we?" Viktor winked, before grabbing her chin to bless her parted lips of a passionate kiss. "Maybe I could join you? I mean, to make sure that you're fully clean, before taking your flight of course?" He suggested, sliding both hands in the small of her back to slowly raise the t-shirt' fabric to grab two hands full of her bare butt._

"_Now, that wouldn't help me get ready in a reasonable time, would it?" She stretched herself like a cat, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips when his right hand caressed the inside of her thighs, in an upward sensual movement. _

"_What is making you so nervous, Miss Appletown? Is it the wedding – Maybe we should postpone it if you strongly feel it's not the right time to marry me at Christmas?" Viktor questioned; softly caressing the roundness of her bottom cheeks. _

"_What? No, no … It's not that, Viktor; please… You're everything to me, you're my life." She grabbed his scruff face with both hands, before blessing his lips of a long kiss. "I don't know what I would have done without you the past few months." She mouthed on top of his mouth; shaking her head with tears filling her eyes. "You saved me in so many ways."_

"_Did you take your blood bag this morning?" Viktor questioned, sliding one of her blonde strands behind her ears._

"_Yes." She nodded, obedient. _

"_And were you able to get it down without throwing up this time?" He frowned, with much concerns; questioning his fiancée._

"_Yes." She nodded, once more._

"_Good girl!" He slapped her bottom; playfully, under her outraged look._

"_Hey?" Louisa rose into a sitting position on her knees. "Not fair!" She added, rubbing her red skin._

"_Tit for tat, sweet-sexy thing!" Viktor replied, the tip of his fingers following an invisible circle on her knees. "Louisa, talk to me?" _

"_You're going to be mad." She bit her bottom lip, both hands playing with the hem of the t-shirt. _

"_Why is that? Oh shit … No, you didn't!" Viktor stroke his eyelids, under clenched teeth; before jumping out of the bed. "I've told you to stay out of their business!"_

"_Miss Katherine is in Paris. Please, don't ask me how I know that for a fact, but I do – I thought… I mean … I thought that I would be there after all to pick-up my wedding dress; it wouldn't hurt to see her, right?" Louisa shrugged, apologetically. _

"_Louisa! You're putting your nose where it doesn't belong." Viktor commented, grabbing a pair of dark ripped jeans to slide it upward on both of his legs. "They're done! Their story is part of the past now."_

"_I refuse to believe that, Viktor!" Louisa exclaimed, vehemently. "They are two stubborn individuals, who are refusing to make the first step." _

"_Did she or did she not refuse to be your bridesmaid at our upcoming wedding?" Viktor questioned, both hands firmly placed on each side of his hips._

"_Well… She did not exactly say "no", she … She …" Louisa stammered, rubbing her hands nervously._

"_She sent us a set of crystal glasses with our names engraved on it; with a card wishing the both of us happiness on our wedding day." Viktor added, with a shrug. "What more proof do you wish to receive?"_

"_That could count for a wedding present, no?" Louisa tried to argue._

"_She's not coming, Louisa. She simply don't want to come because she don't want to come face to face with "him"." Viktor added, with certainty. "Did she agreed to be your bridesmaid?" _

"_No, but …" Louisa tried to cut him off._

"_There's no "but" … Miss Katherine put her past behind her, and for what we could know now, she's happy with her decision." He added, with a smoother tone of voice. "You need to let this go."_

"_Well, Mister Elijah is certainly not happy without her." She stubbornly responded, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Perhaps, but he never mentioned her since the day she left us." Viktor argued the last card he was holding as prove. "Baby…" He took a sitting place by her side on the bed, before taking both of her hands in his. "I know you have a good heart, and you want everybody around you to be happy, but there are some things that you can't fix, Louisa." He added, blessing her forehead of a kiss. "Promise me that you'll forget this ludicrous idea to bring Katherine back for the wedding?"_

"_Ok." Louisa finally nodded, in agreement; two fingers firmly crossed behind her back._

* * *

"_Come in!" Elijah Mikaelson raised his head from the book he was holding in his hands, before seeing his bodyguard enter the study room. "Bright and early on a Saturday?" He saluted him of a single nod, and a smile._

"_Louisa wanted to wake-up early; she's taking a flight to Paris today." Viktor closed the door behind his back; while approaching his employer._

"_Oh right! She's picking up the wedding dress, if I'm not mistaking?" Elijah closed the book; signing to the vampire man to take a sitting position in front of his desk._

"_I hope it's the only "thing" she'll pick up!" Viktor mumbled to himself, while taking his sitting position._

"_Pardon me?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in interrogation._

"_Nothing, really; I just hope the dress will fit her perfectly and she'll be quite happy with it." The bodyguard rephrase it; forbidding himself to raise any suspicion._

"_Happiness is truly what I am wishing for you and Louisa." Elijah took his sitting positon, hands crossed on his desktop._

"_Well, thank you, Boss… Once again… I mean for granting us the chance to have the wedding ceremony and the reception here." Viktor thanked him, an additional time._

"_I wouldn't want it any other way." Elijah replied, truthfully. "And, call me Elijah. It's my birth name after all." _

"_I'm sorry?" Viktor asked, dumbfounded._

"_Oh please, no more "boss" or "mister", we're friend Viktor; call me Elijah." The Original wished._

"_It's a deal... Elijah." Viktor replied, with a single wink. "So? A new look?" _

"_I'm sorry?" Elijah arched both eyebrows._

"_A beard, longer hair … Not that… Not that I'm against it!" Viktor stammered through his explanation. "Forget it, it's not even of my business."_

"_You don't like it?" Elijah raised his right hand to touch his facial hair; self-consciously. "I think it's called a scruff?" _

"_I don't think we should exchange on looks, being "male-friends" and all?" Viktor shrugged, uncomfortable. "Don't you agree?"_

"_It's that bad, hum?" Elijah concluded, with a long sigh._

"_No, it's … Well, it's quite different from your usual "all-put-together" look." Viktor explained, in not so many words; while pointing his right hand toward the Original._

"_My "all-put-together" look?" Elijah let a smirk appear on his lips._

"_I mean if something or someone is giving rise to this change, you can … I mean, if you want to talk about the reasons behind this sudden change?" Viktor pulled on his collar; suddenly the concept of air was missing in the room._

"_If someone is giving rise to this change?" Elijah narrowed his sight on his bodyguard-slash-friend; arms firmly crossed over his chest._

"_Can we change the conversation?" Viktor begged him. Obviously Katherine Pierce couldn't even be mentioned in his presence – scruff or not!_

"_Gladly!" Elijah accepted, with a clap of his hands. "So tell me; everything is set for next Saturday?" _

"_I believe so." Viktor nodded. "Louisa checked the schedule with the wedding planner, and except for the dress she needed to pick-up today, and a few small additional details; we're getting married on Christmas Eve, next Saturday." _

"_Jitters?" Elijah questioned._

"_Not a single one. She's an amazing woman who accepted to marry the jerk that I am." Viktor replied, sincerely. _

"_I'm sincerely happy for you." Elijah replied. "She's the best woman you could have find for yourself and have married."_

"_You did not reconsider being the one who will give Louisa away to me to marry her, did you?" Viktor questioned, worryingly. _

"_Absolutely not, I'll be there, I'll vouch as her father' figure, of course." Elijah reassured the young vampire; raising from his sitting position to place himself in front of the bay window; both hands buried in his trouser' front pockets. "Did Louisa find a bridesmaid, like she so desperately need it?" He questioned, with a single cough; his sight lost in the color blue of the sky._

"_I thought …" Viktor coughed himself. "I mean, let me be frank here… I thought the "Katherine Pierce" part of this conversation was forbidden?" _

"_I conclude, that's a "no"." Elijah nodded, mostly to himself; before subtly changing the conversation. "Is Louisa able to get her blood bag down now?" _

"_Mostly." Viktor responded; understanding this sudden change of subject. "It was harder for her to control her need to bite people, but with time we got her to control herself." _

"_Well that is good, isn't it?" Elijah turned on himself, a small smile blessing his manly lips._

"_Any new development on the shelter?" Viktor asked, curious._

"_The exterior of the building is almost built." Elijah informed, taking a sitting position on the left edge of his desktop. "It should open around spring, perhaps?" _

"_It's something amazing that you did, boss… I mean, Elijah." Viktor commented. "Giving a chance to all sexual slaves and abused women to find a roof over their heads; a chance to rebuild their life."_

"_I think it was the right thing to do for a man who had the power and the resources to constructively make it happen." Elijah concluded, rubbing his hands together. "I thought of naming it the "Louisa Appletown Woman Shelter." _

"_She's going to freak!" Viktor exclaimed, in shock. "I'm sorry, but … She'll be so thankful that she'll hug you from now to eternity."_

"_That's why we'll keep this little secret between us, from now to spring, if you don't mind?" Elijah winked, playfully._

"_I'll let you take care of your urgent business." Viktor promptly raised himself on both legs. "And, Elijah?" He called, before reaching the door._

"_Yes, Viktor?" Elijah turned on himself, at a mere second of taking his sitting position back at his desk._

"_You do own a tuxedo or two in your wardrobe? For the wedding I mean?" Viktor asked, teasingly. "One can only wonder with this new look of yours?" _

"_Get out of here, Viktor!" Elijah pointed a forbidden finger toward his bodyguard._

"_Yes, boss… I mean, Elijah." Viktor replied, under a burst of laughter._

* * *

"_Oh my God, get off me!" Katherine pushed the poor lard at arm length; before standing in the middle of her very classy hotel bedroom, in her black, lace teddy._

"_But I thought you wanted to, you know…" The tall, dark hair, business man, she had picked up on the Champs-Elysées, winked. "Boom, boom, boom", sweetheart?" And once again, this prospect of a one-night-stand had been a very bad idea!_

_Granted at first sight he was about "his" height, stature, with a dark strand that was always falling on his forehead; but that was about all this stranger had in common with Elijah Mikaelson!_

_Months of sexual frustration had been the hell Katherine Pierce had found herself trapped inside! Man after man, with not a single one of them reaching "his" sex dive, erotic prowess, and "his" sex-appeal, and this not even under compulsion. She was obviously doomed of becoming a nun! _

_The brunette slowly took a step forward, grabbing both of her victim's shoulders to pull him at a near proximity; before viciously entering her fangs in his jugular. She drank a few gulps, before pushing the poor lard back at distance; a disdainful expression plastered on her face._

"_Oh God! Even your blood is disgusting!" She passed the back of her right hand on her parted lips. "You're useless to me!"_

"_What are you? "Tu es un monstre"?" He asked in French, with haggard eyes, both hands placed on his opened wound to stop the blood flow; while taking a few steps to reach the exit of the bedroom. He promptly grabbed his black blazer left on a nearby armchair, before turning on himself in a hurry to reach the door handle._

"_What's the rush, sweet pea? I don't want you to unveil my presence to the French authority; therefore…" Katherine pushed the door close; before turning his male victim around to compel him. "After passing this threshold, you'll forget all about "me" and you'll forget everything related to this little "rendez-vous" we had this afternoon, understood?" _

"_Yes!" The man nodded, obedient. "I'll forget you and this "rendez-vous"." _

"_Good!" Katherine opened the door, before pushing her "date" outside; only to slam the door on its arch a second later. "Oh, thank God – This nightmare is over!" She raised her head and eyes to the ceiling, taking a deep breath into her lungs; both hands placed on each side of her hips._

_The several knocks on the door startled her, her sight turned toward the wooden panel, once again._

"_I just compelled him! He can't be back?" She grabbed the handle, before furiously opening the door. "Listen "whomever you are"; I'm done with this…" _

"_Surprise!" Louisa exclaimed, enthusiastically; a bottle of champagne raised in the air._

* * *

"_Louisa! What are you … What are you doing here; I mean in Paris?" Katherine pulled the young female vampire inside her bedroom, before closing the door and turning on herself to grab a dressing gown._

"_Oh … I … Maybe I'm catching you in a bad time? I saw a man leaving your bedroom and …" Louisa stammered, uncertain of her present deduction. "Was he your… your boyfriend?"_

"_Oh no, no … Forget about that, about him … Burgh!" Katherine begged Louisa to do, with a sour face. "What are you doing here?" Katherine asked once again, with wide opened arms this time around. _

"_Oh Miss Katherine; it's so nice to see you again!" Louisa hugged her female friend, with much enthusiasm. _

"_It's so nice to see you too, Louisa." Katherine replied, with much sincerity perceived in her voice. "But, wait a second? Aren't you getting married soon?" _

"_Yes, next Sunday – On Christmas eve, remember?" Louisa grabbed both of the brunette's hands._

"_Did you receive my gift? Two engraved crystal glasses?" Katherine wondered, worryingly._

"_Yes, yes … The gift in itself is wonderful, Miss Katherine; and we, Viktor and I, thank you for it, but …You never R.S.V.P. my invitation or my request to have you as a bridesmaid?" Louisa commented, with a shy smile plastered on her pink lips._

"_Oh…That!" Katherine gently pushed Louisa' hands, before slowly turning on herself, taking a few steps to reach the window. "You know why I can't be there, Louisa." She politely and gently replied, while crossing both arms in front of her chest; her sight lost in the starry night._

"_Miss Katherine, Mister Elijah wouldn't mind your presence at all. He would accept it as a blessing that I would be able to have you with me the day of my wedding." Louisa tried to explain. "He's giving me away, you know? And he's building this amazing shelter for sexually abused women…And… And… He since you've left, he grew a beard… Well, it's not exactly a beard, it's more of a scruff." The young maid explained, bringing both hands near her face. "It gives him a "bad boy" vibe, you know?" She added, to give weight to her say. _

"_Louisa, don't!" Katherine warned, while holding her breath._

"_And he's way more handsome than this strange man who just left your bedroom." The petite woman continued her mission to win her over. "Can't you accept that Mister Elijah is the only man for you?"_

"_Stop it, Louisa; I know what you're doing and it won't work!" Katherine spat, with a single stumping of her right foot. "He's in my past for good this time!"_

"_I'm sorry." Louisa expressed her apologies, feeling her enthusiasm die in a matter of seconds. She suddenly lowered her head, sadness filling her eyes. "I know I'm pushing an issue that is not mine to push."_

"_Louisa, no, no, do not apologize … It's me! It's entirely me." Katherine turned on herself to face the young female vampire. "Let's just forget about this for a minute or two. Aside for this sweet attempt to win me over to join the wedding party; why are you in Paris?" _

"_Oh!" Louisa felt her enthusiasm came back. "I had to pick up my wedding dress. It's so beautiful, Miss Katherine; you wouldn't believe your eyes if you saw it! Which I truly hope you will." She expressed her joy with a clap of her hands. "The dress is light baby blue, 1950' style; with layers and layers of tulle."_

"_Oh baby girl; it's not the dress, it's you who's beautiful." Katherine caressed Louisa's left cheek; a smile spreading on her lustrous red lips. "I'm sure mister "muscles" will be impressed when he'll see you walk the aisle dressed of layers and layers of tulle." She rolled her eyes, with a wink. _

"_What if Viktor changes his mind at the last minute, Miss Katherine?" Louisa expressed her concerns. "What if he realizes that I'm not the woman for him?" _

"_Are you kidding me?" Katherine rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "The mere idea of your perfect love story makes me want to barf. Just tell your mister "muscles" that if he ever changes his mind, I will haunt him down until the end of time; if only to pull his heart out of his chest!" _

"_Oh Miss Katherine…" Louisa raised her right hand in front of her mouth to hold her laughter. "You wouldn't do that to him?" _

"_You bet?" Katherine arched an eyebrow, before winking playfully. "What do you say if I go change to more appropriate clothes and afterward I'll call room service to get some Chantilly strawberries to go with this bottle of champagne?" She suggested to Louisa; who nodded in approval while watching the brunette reach the bathroom of her bedroom suite._

_**Let's do that, Miss Katherine; and then I'll try my damn best to convince you to be present at my wedding!**_

* * *

_**One week later…**_

_Louisa stood in front of the large doors of the ballroom; eyes closed, with her right shaking hand raised over her chest. _

"_Now it wouldn't be appropriate if the bride would suddenly fell unconscious on her way to the altar, would it?" Katherine whispered near the maid's left ear._

"_Miss Katherine?" Louisa exclaimed in shock, suddenly reopening her eyes._

"_Technically, vampires are not obligated to breathe… We only do it, because we used to do it as human… It's like a mechanism or something." Katherine explained, evasively and with a single shrug, to a mouth opened soon-to-be bride. "And obviously, my analogy is not helping you at all." She came to the conclusion, while placing the short bride's veil in front of Louisa's flushed face. _

"_You came." The petite woman excitedly expressed her gratitude; tears filling her eyes. "Oh my God, you came!"_

"_Of course I came; what else could I have done when I saw the gorgeous Dior bridesmaid dress you had bought for me." Katherine winked. "It is obviously showing my assets in a sublime way." She placed her right hand on her hip; before turning on herself several times to parade her glorious look in front of the maid. "How do I look?" _

"_Sexy as hell, Miss Katherine!" Louisa replied, honestly. _

_The darker shade of lace blue fabric fitted the brunette vampire's body like a glove. The low neckline reaching the small of her back, her hair gathered in a loose bun, the high slit showing her left leg up to her thigh; all that were sexy, yet of good taste. _

"_Well thank you!" Katherine blushed lightly; grabbing her bridesmaid bouquet._

"_How do I look myself?" Louisa asked, nervously; sweeping invisible lint on her many layers of tulle. _

"_I hate you! You're way more beautiful that I could ever be on this day. How dare you stealing my entrance?" Katherine complimented, tears filling her own eyes. "One glimpse at you and you'll steal Viktor' heart for the eternity, Louisa." She confessed; grabbing the bride's hands in her._

"_Look at us; we are both crying like babies!" Louisa exclaimed, before pulling a handkerchief from her small silk swage. _

"_You need to dry your tears and let me walk that aisle; or you won't be able to marry the love or your life." Katherine tapped the corners of her eyes with one handkerchief of her own. "You'll be ok?" _

"_Yes. Mister Elijah will bring me to the altar; I don't know what is keeping him?" Louisa turned on herself to scatter the empty corridor._

"_Well, I prefer to walk this aisle in his absence, if you don't mind." Katherine expressed her concerns, before slowly walking on the red carpet; between the range of classy decorated chairs and banners of fresh flowers. _

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" Viktor asked, speechless; when Katherine reached the altar, to place herself near him._

"_It's so nice to see you too, Viktor!" Katherine mumbled, under clenched teeth._

"_Does Louisa know you're here?" Viktor asked some more, in a low whisper._

"_Of course she knows I'm here, who do you think gave me this bridesmaid bouquet?" Katherine raised the said bouquet in her hands. "Now lower your tone, people are starting to notice your nervousness." _

"_But, I am nervous, Miss Katherine!" Viktor confessed; rubbing both of his hands together. "What if … What if she changes her mind?"_

"_Well…" Katherine let a long sigh escape her lips. "I just saw her, and she is very eager to join you at this altar. That could only mean that she wants to marry you." _

"_This is nice of you to say." Viktor let a smirk appear on his manly lips._

"_I have my moments." Katherine shrugged. "Take it when it passes, once every hundred years."_

"_I'll do that." The bodyguard added, hiding his laughter behind his right hand._

* * *

"_Oh Mister Elijah!" Louisa exclaimed; noticing the running male silhouette approaching her standing position._

"_Please forgive me for my late arrival, I had completely forgotten about this, Louisa." Elijah held his pace; before pulling a long black velvet box from his tuxedo inside pocket. "It was my mother's. I just … I thought that you could wear it while walking down the aisle? And it's not a loan; it's a gift." _

"_Oh, Mister Elijah; you shouldn't have!" Louisa tried to refuse the gesture; while gently pushing the jewelry box back into his hands._

"_Please; it would give me such great pleasure if you would accept it and wear it as well." Elijah replied, truthfully._

_Louisa took the box; addressing a shy smile to her boss; before lifting the cover, only to see the brightest sapphire necklace she ever saw in her entire life. _

"_Oh my god, it's simply magnificent!" She exclaimed, raising her right hand over her opened mouth. _

_Elijah gently pulled it out of the box, placing it around Louisa's neck, before closing the small lock._

"_You look beautiful, Louisa; I'm honored to walk you down the aisle." Elijah expressed, under a discreet cough; tears filling his eyes._

"_Mister Elijah, look!" She gently pushed him to take a quick glance at the altar. "She came! Miss Katherine is here. And I truly believe that she came not only for the wedding or for me, but to see you."_

_The Original froze, his sight narrowed on the female silhouette standing at the far end of the aisle, his chest lifting under the unexpected rising of his breath._

"_You need to fight for her with all that you got in you, you hear me?" Louisa whispered, near his left ear. _

"_No… We agreed to ..." Elijah shook his head, in denial._

"_Fuck what you've agreed or did not agreed to. Fight for her!" Louisa stomped her foot on the wooden floor. "Don't let her leave this Mansion for good this time!"_

"_I need to get you married to Viktor now; or he'll kick my ass later." Elijah winked, offering his arm to the young female vampire. "Don't worry about me or Katherine for the time being."_

"_I'm so nervous; I think I will throw up!" Louisa shared, while grabbing Elijah's arm. _

"_Please, I'm wearing Prada shoes." The Originals objected, vehemently; with a single wink. _

"_Oh Mister Elijah!" Louisa busted into laughter. "We wouldn't want to tarnish your designer shoes, would we?"_

"_Let's get you married, Miss Louisa Appletown." He suggested; both of them taking their first steps down the aisle._

* * *

"_It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, in their very first husband and wife's dance, Mrs. And Mr. Inanov." The distinguished female singer introduced in her microphone, with a discreet clap of her manicured hands; soon followed by the general cheering of the crowd. _

"_Mrs. Inanov, will you grant me this dance?" Viktor handed his right hand to his wife Louisa._

"_Go ahead." Elijah blessed the young maid of a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Be happy, Louisa!"_

"_Thank you for all the wonderful things you have done for us, Mister Elijah." Louisa raised herself on her tip toes; blessing the Original' right cheek of a kiss. _

"_You're like a daughter to me." Elijah confessed; gently pushing her toward Viktor. "Now, go dance with your husband." _

_Louisa turned on herself, before gently sliding her right hand in Viktor's; feeling his right arm encircling her waist, to bring her near his chest and up-to-beat with their first dancing steps._

"_Your hand is trembling? Are you o.k.?" She inquired, worryingly; raising her sight in his._

"_Oh yes; you're right!" Viktor noticed, with a nervous laughter._

"_What is it Viktor?" Louisa inquired, with much worries perceived in her voice; the tip of her fingers caressing the manly line of his jaw. "Talk to me… Please?"_

"_I can't believe you agreed to marry me, Louisa. Me! Viktor Inanov. I'm a crook, a killer machine, who certainly did not deserve a woman like you." The bodyguard confessed, shamefully and humbly._

"_I beg your pardon? You are certainly none of those!" She protested, vehemently; mostly outraged. "You're sweet, strong, kind, generous… You've been there for me more than I could count on two hands. And technically, I did way more than agreeing to marry you… I did married you, Viktor. For better or worse… Granted the __**"in sickness and in health" **__part is not really for us, considering we are both vampires now, and pretty much eternal. But, we could make our own vows; could we? We could promise to hold on to each other for the eternity; because … You're "it" for me, Viktor Inanov." She confessed herself; tears now rolling on both of her cheeks._

"_Baby…" Viktor grabbed her face with both hands. "I love you so much." He mouthed, before capturing her salty lips in a passionate kiss; under the loud cheering of the guests._

_Elijah who stood at a few feet of distance from the dance floor, nodded, a huge smile spreading on his lips; before raising his sight to capture the glimpse of a female silhouette, a beautiful brunette hiding behind the groups of invitees._

* * *

_The reception was also held in the left side of the ballroom: a female Jazz singer, accompanied by a piano player, who sang the classical Christmas songs; a gigantic Christmas tree, decorated with white dove ornaments, meters and meters of large white silk ribbons, and with a golden crystal star on top. The tables were dressed of silk white tablecloths as well, with small white porcelain vases filled with red roses, golden cutlery and crystal glasses; a huge champagne fountain with two dove sculptures were reminder of the general theme. In all, everything transpired of good taste, class and elegance… Everything transpired of Elijah Mikaelson! And that in itself was the problem for Katherine Pierce!_

_Her initial plan had been to leave the premises after the ceremony, but Louisa has begged her to stay for the reception … "__**After all, Miss Katherine you need to be present when we'll have our first dance"**__, and damn it… She was still here! _

_But, for the most part she had managed to go unnoticed; by mingling from group to group, and mostly by avoiding the __**Master**__ of ceremony at all cost. _

"_Wait, wait, wait … Let me try one of these!" Katherine summons the waiter, before grabbing a canape, or two... "Now you can go… Whoosh!" She waved her hand. "Mm… this is delightful!" She tasted the "petit-four" with much enjoyment._

"_You always liked what was both… How may I say it? Hot and spicy?" She heard the implied comment; before promptly swirling on herself to face her interlocutor._

"_Elijah!" She exclaimed, a lump being swallowed in her throat; while locking her sight with his._

"_Katherine." He nodded, respectfully, hands buried in his tuxedo pants; his fiery sight slowly sliding on her dress and curvy silhouette._

_They stared at each other for a few additional seconds; before he could finally take a step forward to unexpectedly bless her left cheek of a chaste kiss._

"_You smell good." He whispered, barely caressing the base of her neck with the tip of his left thumb. _

_Sweet, unperceivable caress that left her breathless…_

_Katherine closed her eyes, inhaling his own male scent, realizing how much she had missed it, how much she had missed him; before promptly taking a step back. _

"_It's a lovely wedding." She commented, toneless; with a drier tone of voice she would have firstly intended. "It's nice what you did for Louisa."_

"_She deserves to be happy. It was nice of you to come; I'm sure she appreciated your change of heart." Elijah responded, with a discreet cough; before turning his head to scatter the ballroom. "You look lovely."_

"_Do I?" Katherine replied, pulling invisible folds on her dress; a light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. "You look very handsome, yourself." _

"_I was summoned by Viktor to wear a tuxedo for this event." He informed her, a smirk spreading on his full lips. _

"_Do not tell me that he was worried that you wouldn't own one or a hundred of them in your wardrobe, for that matter?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, comically. _

"_He had expressed concerns." Elijah replied, shamefully; his right hand reaching his scruff chin. "Something about my new disposition to wear facial hair."_

"_I like it… I mean the…" Katherine raised her own right hand to touch her own face. "The scruff I mean, it suits you."_

"_You do?" The Original wondered, raising his sight in hers._

"_I … I just need to go now." The brunette grabbed her silver clutch bag, turning on her high heels sandals to rush toward the exit of the ballroom._

_Elijah promptly grabbed her left wrist, bringing her in a single pull in near proximity of his tensed body, her naked back crushing on his bulged chest a second later._

"_Please, don't go?" He whispered, eyes closed, chin placed on top of her head; right arm and hand firmly placed around her waist. "I need you, Katherine, I need you to stay… If only for a minute."_

"_Elijah, we can't do this… Please?" Katherine begged; her head tilted toward his left shoulder. "I came back for Louisa, for the wedding; don't make it more than it truly is."_

"_It is way more, Katherine; and you know it." He replied, assertive. "You've been gone for so long; but our connection is still as strong as ever. A simple exchange between us is proof enough to me."_

"_There's a room full of people! This is not your bedroom when you can do whatever you please to me!" She spat, angrily._

"_Can I?" He questioned, a smirk appearing on his lips; releasing his firm grip on her, before turning her body around to face her._

"_Can you what?" Katherine questioned, her sight raised in his._

"_Can I do anything and everything to you in my bedroom?" Elijah demanded; his eyes taking all of her at once. "Are your body and soul longing for my touch when you lay in your bed, alone at night?" _

"_I won't dignify this with an answer." Katherine lowered her flushed cheek. _

"_Then, dance with me, Katherine… One dance, and then I'll let you go?" He suggested, hopeful. _

"_One dance?" She turned her head to meet his fiery gaze._

"_One dance." The Original nodded, truthfully; releasing his grip on her, before handing his left hand to her._

"_Ok, one dance." She carefully grabbed his hand before following him on the dance floor. "And then, I'll give my regards and leave this Mansion for good!"_

* * *

"_Louisa?" Viktor tried to hold his wife' attention; waltzing on the dance floor. _

"_Mm?" Louisa responded, evasively; while stretching her neck to take a glance at the opposite side of the dance floor._

"_What are you doing, baby?" Viktor questioned, with a loud sigh._

"_I think Miss Katherine and Mister Elijah are dancing together." She commented, hopeful._

"_Good! Let them dance together, let them fuck each other for what I care; all I want is my wife back?" Viktor begged._

"_Viktor! Watch your mouth and wash it at the same time with soap! There are people in this reception; you know?" Louisa scolded her husband with wide eyes; knocking his muscular shoulder with her closed right fist._

"_Or you could kiss this awful mouth of mine to shut it up?" Viktor suggested; lowering his head on his wife's lips. "I love you, Miss Louisa Appletown Inanov." He confessed, mouthing the sweet words; forehead against forehead. "You're the angel who fell from the sky to bright up my dark and lonely life."_

"_Oh Viktor!" Louisa sighed, tears filling her eyes; both arms crossed around the bodyguard's neck. "I love you too." She added, lips against lips._

"_What do you say to the opportunity of skipping this wedding reception, Miss Inanov?" He winked, with much implies. _

"_I say: Let's do it!" She responded, smiling; before raising the many layers of blue tulle in her hands._

* * *

_Elijah slowly brought Katherine's body in his arms; her right hand kept in his, while his right arm was firmly placed around her waist; his thumb subtly caressing the bare skin of her back._

"_Was or is there anyone?" He questioned, out of the blue; his lips brushing her forehead._

"_What? I don't fully understand your question?" She raised her head and sight in surprise._

"_In your bed?" Elijah required an answer. "Is there a man in your bed?"_

"_There were many ones in my bed; Elijah!" Katherine replied, dryly; her sight kept on his tuxedo vest._

"_Satisfying ones?" He inquired more. "Scream your lungs out of orgasms ones?" _

"_Yes! Are you happy? All of that – Very satisfying!" She spat to his face; in the biggest lie she had ever told to this day._

"_You're lying though your teeth, Katherine!" He suddenly swirled her around; lowering her body in a dive to the floor; before raising her back up in his arms, his right hand kept at the base of her neck; under the enthusiastic applause coming from the crowd. "Then, if this is true, did you scream each time they make you come?" He questioned, reprising a slower rhythm to their dancing steps._

"_Elijah, let me go, please?" Katherine suddenly loose her legendary self-control, tears filling her eyes; while squirming to free herself from his firm grip. Suddenly, all of this … "Him" … It was too much for her._

"_Why are you crying?" He raised her chin to bury his dark eyes in hers. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" She replied, tit for tat. "I've told you I wasn't able to forget the past."_

"_That's your last bargaining chip to keep me at arm length; isn't it? Away from you heart, soul, and body." He whispered, sliding his lips on her neck "You've never let me told you how good we could be together, Katherine." He softly kissed one cheek after the other. "How I am the only one that will ever make you feel that way. You came back to me, once again; don't think for second that I will let you go now so easily."_

"_You'll force yourself on me?" She raised her chin and eyebrows in a confrontational gesture. A burning fire setting its roots in the deepness of her core._

"_We both know that I won't need to force you into anything." He responded, a devious smile spreading on his lips. "Come!" He ordered, grabbing her right hand; before pulling her behind his heels._

* * *

_He forcefully dragged the brunette through a few corridors, before pushing her in a dark alcove, his muscular body leaning on top of hers; only to capture her lips in a passionate kiss._

"_Do you want to play with me tonight, Katherine? A simple yes or no?" Elijah mouthed explicitly; before slowly sliding the tips of his fingers on the soft curve of her chin, downward on her neck, to finally cup the roundness of her full breasts with both hands. "Answer me, Katherine?"_

"_I don't know… I don't know what you mean?" Katherine stammered, raising her burning face and chin in a confrontational gesture. _

"_You perfectly know what I'm implying, __**Katerina**__!" The Original objected, the warmth of his breath caressing her right cheek, before his lips could bite into her earlobe. "Stay with me one more night, please? I want you in my bed, I want to possess you all the ways that I can." He whispered; his lips reaching the tender skin of her neck, sending shiver in the deepness of her core, and a burning fire in her blood. _

"_Elijah, please…This is insane!" She begged and contradicted him at the same time; with her eyes closed, lips parted, head tilted toward the back to grant him a better access to her exposed skin. This need … This insatiable need to be his again was eating her alive, or sending her to her finale dead? She couldn't say anymore; if she would feel alive again after so many months of abstinence, or would gladly die under his erotic ministrations?_

_He travelled the deep valley of her neck with his lips, before raising them upward on her chin, only to invade her mouth with his tongue; while his hands raised the hem of her dress up on her thighs and hips, only to slide both hands underneath her lace panties to grab her buttocks. _

"_Say it?" He begged her; sensually rubbing the inside of her thighs, before reaching the dampness of her core. "Say you'll be mine; right here, right now… On my terms?"_

"_Elijah!" She let the loud cry escape her parted lips, while grabbing two hands full of his hair. "You're ruining the dress, it's a Dior!" _

"_I give a fucking crap about the dress; woman! Answer me?" He cupped her face with both hands, his dark eyes locked with hers._

"_Fine! I'll be yours… But, only for tonight; Elijah Mikaelson!" Katherine exclaimed, both of her hands encircling his own wrists._

"_On my sexual terms?" Elijah raised an eyebrow; a devious smirk appearing on his manly lips. "You'll give yourself entirely to me?" _

"_Yes, I'll be yours on your sexual terms." She agreed, with a single nod; fear and sexual arousal creating a range of shivers in her entire body._

"_I'll be yours on yours terms, whom…Say it?" He grabbed her chin; softly nibbling on her bottom lip._

"_Yes, I'll be yours on your terms… Master!" Katherine closed her eyes under the intense emotion of finally granting herself the permission to call him, what she has always knew in her heart he was … Her sexual Master!_

"_Well, it took you long enough; woman!" Elijah swept the vampire female off her feet, under her loud cry of protestation; before taking long stride to reach the stairs of the main entrance; climbing each one of them with much easiness to reach the Master Bedroom Suite._

* * *

_Viktor Inanov splashed his burning face with cold water; before raising his head to grab a hand towel to dry his skin; when his sight suddenly deviated, into the mirror, toward the threshold of the bathroom suite._

"_Fuck!" Viktor exclaimed in shock; turning on himself to face his wife. _

"_You don't like?" Louisa questioned, biting into her bottom lip, raising her right hand above her head, on the arch, in a seductive position; while her left hand was kept on her hip. _

"_What's not to like?" Viktor threw the towel over the marble sink; his fiery sight sliding on the very transparent, white lace teddy his wife was wearing._

"_It's a gift from Katherine." Louisa informed, taking a few steps inside the bathroom suite._

"_I figured that much." Viktor smirked, seductively. "Remind me to send her a thank you card."_

"_I'll do that." Louisa winked to her husband, placing herself in front of the four glass walls shower; slowly opening the ribbons placed on her neckline, to push the teddy at her feet. "I thought we could take a shower together?" She turned on herself, cupping her full breasts to play with her erected nipples._

"_You … You thought that, mm?" Viktor stammered, salivating at the sight of his wife' naked body; his right hand reaching for his semi-erected cock, underneath his boxer. _

"_Do I have to beg?" Louisa arched an eyebrow, assertive; before pushing the door open to enter the small marble shower box._

_God! She needed to keep her cool – She needed to follow Katherine's instructions to the letter… slowly, carefully, with precision! Getting out of her comfort sexual zone, while showing this new sexy, more assertive side of her to Viktor, was certainly easier said than done; but she could do it!_

_She opened the faucets, standing underneath the waterfall of the shower; eyes closed, while holding her breath. _

"_Who are you and what have you done to my wife?" She heard the threat, smiling; before her very naked and wet body would be pushed on the glass wall; her right leg suddenly elevated for a better access of his right hand, his fingers softly rubbing her engorged bottom lips and clit. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will forget you own name and tell me what you've done with my wife?" _

"_Oh…" Louisa moaned, eyes closed, head bent toward his chest. "Yes!" She finally cried from the top of her lungs; her left hand sliding down his stomach to grab his cock._

"_Yes? Yes… You want me to fuck you hard?" Viktor asked; fingers thrusting deep inside of her contracted walls; warm water cascading on their naked bodies._

"_Yes, Viktor… Fuck me, fuck me hard." Louisa begged, both palms now opened on the glass wall._

"_Fuck!" Viktor pushed his hardness, deep inside of his wife; thrusting deeper and faster, under her loud moans of sexual pleasure. "Oh, you sweet, sexy woman … I hope you weren't planning of sleeping tonight?" He felt her first orgasm coming. "Because, fucking and loving you is all I'll be doing to you… All…Night…Long!"_

* * *

_Katherine stood in front of the King size bed; opened palms placed on each side of her hips and thighs. _

"_Nervous?" Elijah Mikaelson questioned, dropping his tuxedo vest on an armchair; slowly pulling his bow tie away from his silk shirt, before getting rid of his cufflinks._

"_Yes... A little bit." Katherine admitted, in a low whisper._

"_Yes, "whom"?" He, like a predator, circled her tensed body; sliding the tip of his fingers, on her bare back. From its base, down on its small; before gently pushing the dress' zipper down. _

"_Yes, Master." She managed to articulate, a nervous lump being swallowed in her dry throat._

"_Drop your dress to your feet." He ordered some more, while getting rid of his own shirt._

_Katherine pushed the fabric of the dress down on her arms; before wriggling herself out of it, by having the dress continue its descent on her thighs and finally around her ankles. _

"_Step out and away from it." He added, with much conviction in his voice._

_Katherine stepped away from the dress, now only dressed of her set of lace black panties and bra; before bending her upper body to open the straps of her high heels silver sandals._

"_Who gave you the permission to get rid of your sandals?" She heard the implied threat, under her own cry of surprise; being pulled backward by a strong arm placed around her waist, her back hitting his muscular chest a second later._

"_No one. I'm sorry…" Katherine panted, loudly. "I'm sorry, Master." _

"_You have a lot to be sorry about, slave." Elijah whispered, softly nibbling on her right ear; while rubbing his hard bulge on her lower back. "Do you know why I want you to keep your sandals?"_

"_No… I'm … I'm clueless, Master." The female vampire replied, closing her eyes to let her six sense take all of him. _

"_I want to fuck you with your high heels sandals on because it makes me harder." He informed his intention; unceremoniously. "Would you like that? For me to fuck you hard, even if you don't deserve it? Would that be part of your punishment?"_

_Shit! Was this even real? Only he could make her heart skip a beat or two this way… Her shaking legs lose all reality of gravity… And a raging fire take roots in the deepness of her core._

"_I'd like that, very much… Master." Katherine confessed, out of breath. "And … And if I deserve punishment, then you should punish me."_

"_What if I would make you come while standing in the middle of this room?" He suggested, raising his left hand to push the lace fabric of her bra, only to pinch her erected nipples between two of his fingers. "Would you like that?" He questioned; right hand playing with the elastic of her panties, before sliding his fingers underneath the sheer fabric to unexpectedly bury two of them in her folds, deep down inside her walls. _

"_Oh…" Katherine moaned loudly; her legs liquefying under his erotic ministrations._

"_You like that, don't you?" He realized and asked at the same time; while acceleration his rhythm – His free hand releasing her long curls from the bun placed on top of her head. "Ask me to make you come?" _

"_I think you're doing a fine job of it right now." Katherine managed to let the words escape her parted lips, between loud moaning and panting sounds. She suddenly cried under the surprise of his fingers reversing their sexual activity; before feeling the hardest slap reaching the tender skin of her butt. _

"_Behave, slave! You're being very ungrateful at the moment." Elijah warned, dryly. 'I want you to beg me to make you come?"_

_Katherine closed her fists, in anger. Asshole! He knew how close she has been to reach her pleasure. _

"_I'm waiting?" He whispered, his warm breath caressing her left cheek. _

_Shit! She was so wet at the moment that drops could literally fell on the wooden floor…And he knew it too well!_

"_Make me come." She begged, under clenched teeth. _

"_Make me come, "whom"?" He pushed it a scale higher._

"_Make me come, Master." She added, with one single breath._

_She stood half-naked in the middle of the bedroom suite, in silence, for a few seconds; before hearing the subtle sound of the zipper of his tuxedo pants being pushed down. He was now getting completely undressed. _

"_I want you naked, now." He finally gave his instructions._

_Katherine urgently got rid of her bra, tossing it at a far distance on the floor; before sliding her soaked panties on the floor as well._

"_Placed yourself in front of the mirror." He ordered some more._

_She managed to drag her shaking legs in front of the body-length mirror; the room being illuminated by a single small lamp placed on a nearby table. She waited for a few additional minutes; before seeing his naked reflection in the mirror, approaching her own standing position._

"_Where were we, slave?" He crushed his sweaty, muscular body on her back; his more than obvious erected cock, sliding in an upward-downward motion on the small of her back. "Yes, we were right here!" He smirked, burying two fingers back inside her burning core._

"_Oh God!" Katherine cried; ridding his fingers like it was the last time that she would do that._

"_Look at yourself in the mirror, slave." He suggested, keeping the pace of his hardness sliding on her back and fingers inside her walls perfectly synchronized. "Look at yourself coming in my arms."_

_And that is exactly what Katherine did while letting a loud cry escape her parted lips under her first orgasm of the night._

* * *

"_Kneel on the bed, your butt raised in the air; legs widely parted, palms flat on the mattress." He ordered, walking toward a dresser; before opening a drawer._

"_Yes, Master!" Katherine followed his instructions; her shaking legs evading her weak body after the first intense orgasm she just had experienced._

_She heard his footstep approaching the bed, before she could feel his right hand partying her legs even more._

"_Are you still wet for me?" He questioned; placing himself behind her, a knee on the mattress._

_What kind of question was that? Exposed so vulnerably this way he could only verify it, as he may, after all! Never mind…_

"_Oh…" She moaned, loudly, arching her back; feeling his mouth sliding on her folds, tongue licking her juice avidly, striking her clit repeatedly. _

"_You taste good." He commented, raising back on his legs; while sliding his right hand on his engorged, erected cock. "But, you don't deserve oral satisfactions, slave." He informed her. "You've been a bad girl, all these past months. Leaving the Mansion; leaving me dry." _

_Shit! I guess he was about to take his revenge on her … And Katherine couldn't have felt more aroused if she wanted to be! _

"_I'm sorry; Master." Katherine played her cards, wisely. "Please, forgive me." _

"_Perhaps, after retribution." He commented; under her sudden cry of surprise and pain._

"_What the fuck is that?" Katherine yelled, from the top of her lungs; before rubbing the sensitive skin of her butt._

"_What the fuck is that … "whom"?" He repeated, amused._

"_What the fuck is what you just used on me, Master?" Katherine turned her head to notice a sexual object in his hands._

"_It's called a paddle – It's a sexual toy for grownups. It can easily get you wetter that you've ever been to this day, slave." He explained to her._

"_Are you crazy? I won't subject myself to …" She was cut by another hit on her ass. "Oh…" Damn him! He was right! She was burning all over, and not only on her butt!_

"_You were a very bad girl to me; and you deserve to be punished, slave." He explained, smirking. "Now, ask me for more?" _

"_Mm…" Katherine bit her bottom lip, between two evils, which one would win? Pleasure versus pride – Pride versus pleasure? "I want more!" She finally admitted, breathless._

_The paddle reached the tender skin of her butt and the inside of her thighs several additional times, under her strong groan of pleasure. He must have taken pity on her, when she finally felt his weight on the mattress; her head being raised upward with a gentle grab of her hair, his long, slick and tick cock sliding easily to the tilt of her core in one single thrust, before accelerating his pace._

"_Oh Elijah!" She whispered his name; meeting each of his thrust with much vigor. _

"_Shush… Let me give you pleasure, Katherine." He suggested; his right hand reaching her erected clit._

* * *

_In the late hours of the night, they both lied in silence and smiling in bed; the sudden quietness of the Mansion rocking them peacefully._

_Katherine felt Elijah's body spooning her own. She let out a small cry at the friction made by his pelvic on the sensitive skin of her butt._

"_You've asked for it." Elijah whispered, humor perceived in his tone of voice; his right hand sliding from her waist, down on her hip, to finally caress the sensitive skin of her buttocks. "You want me to put cream on your skin?" He finally asked, with much concerns. It was one thing to be two passionate individuals in bed, and live through their sexual fantasies. It was another to purposely hurt each other! _

"_No, I'm fine." She shook her head, turning her head to grab his chin; before blessing his parted lips of a kiss. "I like being reminded of your marks on me."_

"_I know you don't like being reminded of this … But…" Elijah lowered his head and sight; shamefully. _

"_I'm yours. I hate it and I love it at the same time. But, I'm yours; Elijah Mikaelson." She confessed for the both of them. "Just remember that I'll stay my own person outside this bedroom."_

"_Say it again, and again…Katerina." Elijah exclaimed, happily; his lips following the delicate curve of her neck, hands cupping her full breasts to stroke her hard nipples._

"_I'm yours, I'm yours…I'm yours!" Katherine repeated; giggling sounds escaping her parted lips. "But…" She added, worryingly; suddenly losing her smile. _

"_No! No, Katherine…There's no "but"!" He turned her body around, down on its back; before opening her legs to set himself between them._

"_You're stubborn, and I am probably more stubborn than you are… And, we also have this dark past between us, Elijah; I don't know how this could work…" She confessed, before being cut in her sentence by his lips capturing her own. _

"_Shush! We'll forgive and forget the past; you hear me, Katherine?" Elijah captured her face with both hands. "I love you; I won't let you go this time around." _

"_I don't want to leave." Katherine admitted, tears filling her eyes._

"_Then, stay! Stay with me, be with me." Elijah suggested, before softly nibbling on her bottom lip; his cock pushing into her wet entrance, under her loud moans of pleasure._

* * *

"_It's barely ten O'clock in the morning, Louisa?" Viktor Inanov commented, rubbing his eyelids to give life to his tired eyes. "We got married yesterday, I made love all night to my wife, and … Now, I'm standing with my boots in the snow, in front of the Mansion for what purpose exactly?" He opened both of his arms, dumbfounded. _

"_The carriage ride, remember? It was one of Mister Elijah gifts to us." Louisa (who had adorably dressed herself of a white winter coat, gloves and pompom wool cap) reminded her husband._

"_Right? My boss has obviously reached a sexless period in his life, therefore he needs to make others suffer for it!" Viktor exclaimed, rancorous._

"_Oh I don't believe he has a sexless life anymore." Louisa jumped on her joined foot, while clapping in her gloves' hands enthusiastically. "I'm almost certain that Miss Katherine stayed all night in the mansion, and I would bet my ass that she was in his bed."_

"_Pretty ass it is, really… And I would love for that pretty ass of yours to be naked in my bed right now… Pretty please?" Viktor grabbed Louisa's waist to pull the young female vampire back into the comfort of his arms._

"_No! Behave yourself… We need to wait for Mister Elijah and Miss Katherine." Louisa scoffed; gently pushing the bodyguard in arm length._

"_Listen baby, in the small chance that Miss Katherine stayed in the Mansion for the night, and … In the even smaller chance she was in Mister Elijah's bed; I'm sure they are wiser than us; they won't come out and freeze their asses in this damn cold and snowy weather!" Viktor brought his last argument._

"_They'll come you'll see!" Louisa reassured him. "I can feel it in my heart."_

* * *

"_I hate snow, and I hate cold!" Katherine argued her case; arms firmly crossed in front of her winter jacket. "You brutalized me all night…And now this!"_

"_Did I?" Elijah narrowed his eyes on her, a smirk spreading on his scruff face; while wrapping her neck of a large blue scarf. "In what way? Was it the numerous orgasms I gave you that have brutalized you?" _

"_Go to hell!" She spat to his face, pouting adorably._

"_If you do this for me, Katerina Petrova; we'll come back inside afterward and I'll promise to make this favor worth a lot to you." Elijah smirked; putting set of large blue pompom on her ears. "I'll keep your body warm all day, lying next to mine, in my bed; and if you are nice enough; I'll make you come oftentimes." He promised in a low and sensual whisper, near her left ear; before grabbing her chin to bless her pink lips of a kiss._

"_Highly argumentative, I would say." The female vampire mouthed her response on his parted lips; a light redness coloring her cheeks. _

"_Let's go, woman!" Elijah turned her body around, slapping her butt, playfully; before gently pushing her toward the backdoor of the kitchen. _

"_Hey! I'm still injured from you slapping my ass all night." Katherine warned, half-submissively, while rubbing her sensitive skin._

"_Is this an implied invitation for tonight, Katerina?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, questioning; his seductive smile kept on his lips._

"_Maybe… I don't know… If I take a bath later, maybe my skin will heal faster?" She shrugged, falsely indifferent by his sexual proposal. She rapidly glanced in his direction, only to notice the remaining wide smile on his face; while following his long strides in the snow. _

"_That is music to my ears, Katerina Petrova Pierce." Elijah turned his head to wink at her playfully; before grabbing her left hand to walk by her side in silence._

* * *

"_Oh my God! Look Viktor … What did I told you?" Louisa exclaimed, enthusiastically; while jumping on both feet. _

"_Here we go!" Viktor rolled his eyes to the blue winter sky. "You won't let this go, will you?"_

"_No! I'm way too happy!" Louisa replied, with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Miss Katherine, Mister Elijah!" She waved in their directions. "Please, tell me you're back together?"_

"_We were never together to start with!" Katherine shrugged; lowering her head to hide her red cheeks; before feeling the loudest slap hit her buttocks. "Ouch! What is this for?" _

"_Behave!" Elijah pointed a forbidden finger underneath her nose; glimpse of amusement sparkling in his eyes._

"_Miss Katherine." Viktor saluted, perniciously; both hands joined in front of his bulged chest. "Mister E…. I mean, Elijah." He added, with a single nod._

"_Mister Inanov." She replied, arms crossed over her chest; sight narrowed on the bodyguard, in a clear an obvious message: If you go after me, I'll kick your ass later! _

"_So, it's true then, Miss Katherine; you're back with us?" Viktor plunged the dagger further down her uneasiness; a smirk raising the right side of his lips._

"_I'm considering the possibility of ..." Katherine mumbled under clenched teeth._

"_Yes, she's staying!" Elijah cut her off, narrowing his fiery sight on her. _

"_Am I?" Katherine turned to face the Original._

_It was more than obvious that if she would argue Elijah's say now; her ass would pay for it later! _

"_Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Louisa jumped into their arms, alternately. "Did you already set a date for the marriage?" _

"_The "what"?" Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce both replied, with wide opened mouth and expressions of shock plastered over their faces. _

"_OK, maybe it's too early in the day to talk about it." Louisa nodded, understandably._

"_Well, I guess our ride just arrived!" Viktor nodded toward the carriage pulled by several horses. "After you, my sweet princess?" He helped Louisa get aboard the vehicle._

_Elijah pulled Katherine in a setback position; encircling her waist of his strong arms. _

"_I love you, Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce; whatever your name is… I've loved you for more than five hundred years; and I intend to love you for thousands and thousands more." He softly confessed, before grabbing her chin to bless her cold lips of a kiss._

"_I … I love you too." She finally admitted to herself, to him … To the world; before raising on her tip toes to return his kiss. "I love both of you." _

"_Both of us?" Elijah wondered in surprise, with wide opened eyes. "Do I have strong competition that I should worry about?"_

"_Well, in the days I love the Original, Elijah Mikaelson – The fearless Original; but when the nights set its dark curtains in the sky, I'm also in love my Master." She confessed, honestly; biting her bottom lip._

"_And your Master will gladly show you how much he loves you … Later on!" He slapped her sore ass, an additional time, under her cry of protestation and his own loud burst of laughter._

* * *

"_I never thought my brother would find this end because of a woman." A dark, alluring man commented._

"_He was … I mean, he was obsess with her. He wanted to own Louisa Appletown, once again." The shorter, but still imposing man, replied._

"_He had plenty of sexual slaves, why her?" The argumentative man stroke his eyelids._

"_I truly couldn't say." The right arm man shrugged, apologetically. _

"_Is it him, Aron?" The Polish man inquired; his sight narrowed on the picture he was holding in his hand. "Is it the man who's managed to kill my beloved brother?"_

"_Yes, he and Viktor Inanov, his bodyguard, are the ones who killed Bartosz." Aaron replied, with a single nod. _

"_What is he?" The man asked more; closely studying the picture._

"_An Original Vampire… From the "Original" family." Aron informed the bearded man. _

"_Mm… Interesting." He commented, crumpling the photo in his strong hand. "Does our friend, Elijah Mikaelson, have any weakness?"_

"_A major one." Aron replied, a wicked smile spreading on his lips. "Her name is Katherine Pierce, a female vampire herself." _

"_And where is this Miss Katherine Pierce at the moment?" The man raised an eyebrow, questioning._

"_I believe she is back at his mansion." Aron informed; a devious smile plastered on his face._

"_Well…" The tall, imposing man rose on his legs. "We'll let them have their honeymoon period; before crashing their wedding party, would you say; Aaron?" _

"_Certainly, Master." Aaron replied, with an additional nod. "I'll do as you wish."_

"_And then … I'll simply kill them all." The bearded man announced, unceremoniously; before leaving the parlor room._

* * *

_Thank you my dear Kalijah readers for reading this last update titled: "I'll be home for Christmas" from the "SOLD!" Fiction._

_I know that I took quite a long time to write this last update, due to unfortunate circumstances in my private life. But, I truly hope that I gave good justice of the story with this last chapter. This is the end of a thrilling ride for me, with this particular story; where and when I was able to explore an avenue of a new genre-erotic-fiction. And yes, I am leaving the door wide-opened "if ever" I want to reprise it, and write a sequel one day. _

_**To all my Kalijah readers, I wish you all the best for the New Year 2016, with much happiness, good health, and tone of love.**_

_**Hugs guys – Be happy!**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**ScarletRose: **__I'm so beyond happy that this story is your favorite one, sweetie. And thank you from the bottom of my heart for following my updates all those past years. I do understand what you mean in relation of the personal perspective of people who are writing on this site. It's a very personal journey and sometimes it is quite ok that it won't fit everybody' cup of tea. I'll rekindle TPOL in the next days and get my head fully back into it. Sending hugs and kisses, and all my best wishes for a HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016, sweetheart!_

_**Guest who thought Kalijah was sweet: **__Thank you, sweetie – It's nice to know that you've enjoyed it so much!_

_**Guest who loves the idea of Sade' songs: **__That is truly music to my ears! I thought it was the perfect fit for this erotic story to be truthful. Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


End file.
